Another Account
by NewChallengerAppears
Summary: A Gundam OC story, the first bloody valentine war is the start, the second war being the mid point, then where is the end? The story of a bunch of Original Characters in the Cosmic Era, trying to survive the war, or, make profit from it. NO LONGER ACCEPTING OCs (Sorry, the second part (Destiny) will have OC entrance again.) Extra tags would probably be: Humour and Action
1. OC FORM

The OC FORM

Name:

Age:

Physical appearance:

Faction:

Past life (Back story):

Alignment (Good/Evil):

Likes/ dislikes:

Mobile suit:

Skills:

Colours (For ace pilots):

Insignia:

What they think about the characters:

Things I should know that are not in the above ( Other info):

* * *

And, that's all


	2. Chapter 1

**EDIT NOTE**: This chapter have been rewritten, enjoy!

Another Account

.

War, It takes souls, destroy lives and cost a hellofa bunch of money. Then why do people fight? Why are wars still being waged across the planet? Even after the making of the new calendar, nothing changed. Is is the nature of man? To destroy every home and place we step on? It creates nothing more than destruction... war, truly a monstrous idea first made by some deranged bastard, no matter how I see it, there is nothing good about it... maybe, maybe the humanity no longer has any hope left, maybe, it was bad after all...

.

"RING! RING!" A phone's alarm sounded, but its sleep depraving behavior was cut short as a hand picked it up half heatedly and switched it off.

"Stupid alarm..." a voice said, that voice belonged to the figure still lying in the bed, face down on the pillow. Slowly the person on the bed nodded off, going back into the into the realm of dreams .

"HEIIII!" The door to the minimalist room was swung opened at a inhumane speed. The shout belonged to another voice, a cheerful girl. The sound shocked the person on the bed and he fell to the ground.

"What?! What do you want? " the person on the floor said. "What is it this time Inochi?" the figure now standing, mad, no doubt.

"Nothing...I am just here to call you." The girl said, with a annoyingly cute smile on her face.

A tan man with blond hair now stood behind her. He put his hand on her head, "Wait up will you..." His voice deep and strong, "Sorry Rain, We were supposed to come get you, we have a mission"

"What? A mission? It's 5:30 am! People just woke up around this time!" The person now identified as Rain shouted angrily, it seems he hates morning missions.

"Sorry Rain, but I think your alarm is broken, we were supposed to wake up around 3 hours ago, its..." the man checked his watched, "8:30 am"

"What the... Ahh! I set the alarm wrong! Dammit!" Rain cursed at his phone and got up, and hurried to his locker, he pulled out his green ZAFT uniform, the same one like the one the other two people in front of his door is wearing, and hurried out the door to the showers.

The showers was now empty, everyone had already bathe about 2 and a 1/2 hour ago, he was late, really late. Rain entered the showers quietly cursing himself, his mind was clouded with all the punishments he will have to go through.

"Damn!" he shouted as he frantically shampooed his long messy black hair which was as long as his shoulders, the ZAFT military was not very strict with the dress code. He bathed quickly, brushed his teeth hastily and left as fast as he came. He raced down the fields, before stopping in front of a building which functioned as the meeting hall. ZAFT had taken over a few city on earth as a forward base to attack the OMNI forces, the base he is currently at is the up-most forward base in Asia. He held his breath and stepped in front of the sliding door.

He rushed through the hall and went into the room at the end. Inside was his squad's meeting room, with the rest of his squad already inside.

Inochi, the red haired girl, was sitting on the sofa, drinking a Cherry Fanza soda from a straw like a little kid, her face still as cheerful as usual, sipping happily while watching the fight that ensued infront of her, her long hair fell down her back, it was so long, she was basically sitting on it. She was also quite noticeably short for her age, she is 16, but she is still only around 1m 46cm in height and her hair is almost as tall as her, reaching down her knees.

Jin, the 18 year-old big blond man, is leaning on the wall, laughing dryly at the argument, he was a big man, with a flat top hair and a muscular body and size to match, he was however very soft-spoken and kind. He also had a tan. a result of helping out at the farms in the PLANT where he was born, he used to help out by fixing tractors, leaving him exposed to long hours of artificial sunlight, he had originally applied as an engineer, but on one faithful day in the academy, he was forced by Rain into trying out one of the simulators, in which he scored a high result, starting his career as a pilot.

The fight that was being watched by both Jin and Inochi is between Ignis and Kai

Ignis is the 17 boy with a white hair and red eyes, he had rare case of Albinism, he had traits of an Albino, but his skin was not sensitive to sunlight, his eyes was also 10/10. His hair is more messy than Rain, forming a small afro-ish look, he was loud, often arguing with Kai, over things that were totally unnecessary, such as, is root beer an actual beer, or how many GINNs will it take if you stack them from the Earth to the moon, just to piss him off. He is also trigger happy, and is know to lose weapons even in simulations, throwing them to the enemy because the ammo ran out. Overall though, he was a nice guy, just... Loud...

Kai is a medium sized, muscular man with a long samurai like black hair with matching brown eyes. He was the quietest of them all, usually off base practicing his sword skills and drinking tea on the HQ's roof. He was like the traditional Japanese Samurai, fighting with honor, and preferring the sword, he was weird and not much is known of his past. His usual quietness was broken only when he was with Ignis, in which he can be quite noisy, however, he will still keep his calm, cool demeanor even when arguing against Ignis.

A person with a thick make up and slender body spoke up, after being quiet for a long time. This...man, was the squad's commander.

"Soooooo, Rain honey," the man said while waving his hand at a rather repulsive manner, "Why are you 30 minutes late, Hmmmmm?"

"Errrr... I just woke up, ma'am, I mean sir" Rain said, fidgety

"Oooohhh... Ok honey..."The man said, suddenly shotting his face up to Rain's "WHAT DO YOU MEAN "I JUST WOKE UP" SOLDIER?! DON'T YOU KNOW ALL PERSONNEL MUST BE UP BY 5:30?!"

"SORRY SIR!" Rain said while putting his hands in front of his face, afraid to meet the steely gaze of the blue eyed brown haired man with thick make up. This man is Brad Douglas, he is a rather... unique man...but he is nice (mostly).

"Well then honey..." Brad was now back to his docile form, "Don't let it happen again, M'kay? You are lucky the mission is not that urgent..." He said, "BUT I STILL HAVE TO PUNISH YOU, YOU LITTLE RUNT , RUN 50 LAPS AROUND THE BUILDING" He was now back to his commander mode, "After the mission dear, of course..."

Brad was the one who stands out the most, in this team of people who looked like they had just escaped from the mental hospital, he still stood out the most, he was an Ace of ZAFT, what he did, no one knew, but one thing for sure was, he was good and he is still good, aside from that not much is known about him. In this team of whack-jobs and cracks, Rain was the only seemingly normal one, which was quite taxing for him.

Rain got seated beside Inochi and Jin and listened to the briefing, they were basically supposed to do the weekly raid on OMNI bases, however this base was pretty important, they were about to launch a counter attack on the base that was just recently captured, so... no pressure... oddly, everyone was rather calm. After the briefing they headed to the hangar and readied their GINNs for transport, then they got on the transport and they headed for the base, so far so good, Rain thought.

"Hey guys," Ignis said, they were now at the pilot waiting area of the transport, sitting across each other. "Did you all hear, they said we have successfully taken hold of 4 of the 5 new OMNI prototype suits."

"What happen to the other one?" Jin asked

"The pilot didn't make it, died on the job." Brad cut in, serious "A good young lad, you might know him," he turned to Jin, "It was Rusty"

Jin was shocked a rare sight for the strong positive big man, "Oh, yeah I did he was a good friend of mine in the academy."

Ignis, sensing the mood of the room, tried to reassure everyone, "W..Well it's just one suit, how hard can it be right"

"Very," Brad cut in again, being the one delivering the grim news again "The other 4 was locked in battle with it, even with the odds of 4 to 1 he still won."

"W...W..Well maybe the pilots.." Ignis tried to say something

"No," Brad again cut his sentence, "The 4 mobile suit pilots were the aces from the Creuset team and the lone ms was piloted by a normal civilian as far as we know, highly likely to be a neutral. As far as we are concerned, that suit exceeds all the other 4."

"Dammit Brad! Stop cutting me to deliver a grim news." Ignis shouted

"But don't worry though honeys," Brad was back to his other self, "We won't meet them." He said with a reassuring smile, "Just promise me this, if in future missions we were to meet them, run, ok dears? There is no point in bravery if it gets you killed!" Brad said

"Mnn!" Inochi nodded with a cheeky smile

"Yes." Jin replied

"Yes sure." Ignis said

"You have my word." Kai said

"Hmmm? Yeah whatever." Rain replied half dozing off.

"Good! That makes mommy very happy!" Brad said with a big smile.

"Who died and made you our mom?" Ignis said with a grin, the whole room laughed, even in a bloody war with participants all too young for this crazy game, everyone could still smile, could still laugh, perhaps it's not so bad after all.

*30 minutes later*

"Attention all pilots, we have arrived to the destination, please get ready." The intercom sounded

"Let's go kids" Brad said and got up, headed to the locker where we store the pilot suits. Everyone used the usual green suit but Brad, he had a bright pink one, mixed with full black, it was like 2 face from batman, except this is just colours. his CGUE was no different, half a very bright pink and the other side being pure black. He was allowed to do this because he is an ace apparently, the mechanics was complaining when the colour scheme was handed to them, but they were forced to do so anyway.

"5 minutes to contact." The intercom buzzed.

"Let's get it on!" Ignis shouted and stormed out the room towards the hangar. This is their 4th battle, and without a doubt not their last. This squad was very successful so far, they have met all objectives throughout their 3 past missions, and this mission will becomes their 4th streak. They all ran towards the hangar, got to each of their respective suits and waited for the launch command. The 5 minutes felt like an eternity and when the command finally was given, they were all already on the edge of their seats except Brad and Inochi, Brad don't have to worry, while Inochi was always carefree.

"Brad Douglas you are clear to go" The transport communication officer said, the first one to go was Brad, his pink side gleaming in the sun as he stepped to the yellow soft sands that spreads in front of them.

"Jin Riyuki you are clear to go" The transport com-officer said, Jin walked out, following Brad out the transport and onto the sands, stopping behind him.

"Ignis Hataka you are next... Try to come back without a missing weapon this time" The com-officer said, half jokingly

"Shut up!" Ignis said as he stepped out the transport

"Kai..." But before the com-officer can finish, Kai had already stepped out of the transport

"I know" Kai said.

"...It's always like this" the com-officer sighed, shaking his head, continued to try and give the command before being cut yet again...

"Inochi Valentine going!" A cheerful voice sounded through the channels as a GINN jumped ran out of the transport.

"Hei! WAIT!" The com-officer shouted at her, "ARGHH! Those two!"

"Bah...Rain Freya, You are clear to go" The com-link officer mummered, with that Rain's GINN jumped out of the transport to the sands, creating a large thud. Now that the 1 CGUE and 5 GINNs were all in position, they started to run for the camp around 2km in front of them.

"Now commencing Operation Burning Sands..." Brad lifted his head up, his expression changed to a serious one, "We will not be denied..." Brad grinned and ran forward, the GINNs following close behind him.

.

.

**End Note**: Ah, yes, I edited this to add some details and fix some changes, the original was crap in my opinion, so yeah...


	3. Chapter 2

**Author** **notes**: Errr…. I seem to have forgotten to put this point up in the last chapter…. So here it is

Rated T for Language (I think)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed, etc, etc, yada yada…

* * *

Another Account

The squad made its way across the desert to the hostile base, as they reached the base, they can see it teeming with life, there was a large number of tanks, around 20, there was also roughly 4 Mistral work pods, with threads attached to their sides, around, machine guns and blades replacing its manipulators, these were the ground use variants, they were expecting an attack, and were on alert.

"Intel was not off," Jin said, while looking through his mobile suit sized binoculars, "They are definitely planning a counter attack on our base."

"Well, no one said it will be easy." Rain said, leaning back on his seat, "So? What's our battle plan, Brad?"

"Not through the front door that's what," Kai commented, "Unless you want to go home with holes in your suits"

"True," Brad said, they are now lying on the sands avoiding detection, "Ignis, you and Kei go to the front door…

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Ignis complained.

"….. and distract the guards there from afar, create a ruckus and run." A soft 'Oh' was heard. "Inochi provide cover with your sniper rifle, get the tanks and Mistrals. Rain, Jin and me will go from the back and attack the hangars, make sure their birds don't get airborne, after that, Jin will use his M66 "Canus" Short-range Guided Missile to blow their HQ up, Rain and me will mop up the tanks while we wrack havoc in the middle, Ignis and Kei will once again enter through the front, most of the tanks will already be on us, come from the front and mop the tanks from the back, if the timing is correct, we should catch the tank squadron of guard for both attacks. It's simple, got it?"

A series of "Yes" echoed through the channels, now the plan was set; time to put it to action.

Ignis and Jin broke off from the group, heading to the front part of the base, the front being the part facing them. The rest circled around the sides to the back, Inochi stopped at the small mound at the side of the base, laid her GINN there and set her sniper on the mound, from the base, they could see nothing. The other three moved to the back. All set, Brad gave the code.

"Battle Code Alpha." Brad's steely cold voice sounded through the com-links, he was now in his business mode, 60% focus, 40% serious, 100% Badass. This code sent Ignis and Kei to work, they spayed steely cold death in the form of bullets from their MMI-M8A3 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun, 76mm of pure violence, at the main gate, taking out a tanks and damaging the other 4, leaving one untouched.

"What's that?! The attack?" The OMNI officer grabbed one of his lackey and asked with a manner not-at-all pleasant, "What, Is, THAT!" He shouted at point blank range at the poor lackey's/intern's face.

"It…It is a ZAFT attack sir, two GINNs attacked the front gate" The intern stuttered as he replied to then enraged commander.

"Two GINNs?" The commander chuckled, "HAHAHAHA, those space freaks under estimated us, we got 30 tanks and 40 fighters! I thought they were at least going to send 4 GINNs! Take them down, send another 10 tanks there pull back the damaged 4 and scramble the others throughout the base, just in case."

"The planes, sir?" he young unpaid intern asked

"Hardly necessary!" The commander retorted, grave mistake.

Back to the front gate, Ignis and Kai are shooting at the tanks hitting 2 and destroying another.

"Brad, we got another 10 tanks coming our way here!" Ignis shouted while restlessly gunning at the tanks. Tanks are clearly no match for the more advanced GINNs, in terms of armor, mobility and firepower, however, 2 against 14 tend to be bad even for the most veteran pilots, especially tanks who are still in high spirits, and surely not a good situation for Ignis and Kai. As the other 10 tanks arrive, both of them can barely shoot anymore, instead forced to duck behind the mounds of sands slowly being reduced by tank fires.

"Battle Code Bravo" The code was issued and Inochi shot a water tower at the side of the tanks, which had been the tanks had been lured under them, causing the some of the tanks to be drenched, the confusion caused by the sudden attack was then used by the two guys to escape to the hill not far from the gate, and without giving the enemy a second to regroup and recover, the team led by Brad boosted into the base, landing right behind the enemy's hangar, and using their machine guns, rained hell on the planes stored inside, out of the 40 planes only 8 made it out of the hangar and only 3 managed to get airborne with 1 of them being sniped as it took off, reducing their numbers to 2. The base now only had 4 Mistrals, 2 planes, 28 tanks , 6 of which is badly damaged and 14 of them, including the damaged ones, are at the front gate, confused and demoralized, this is going to be easier than expected.

Making their way into the base, they easily shot at tanks which were not expecting 2 other GINNs to be there, and surely were not expecting an ace CGUE to be among the attack. Shocked and their spirit crushed by the foot of the mobile suit squad, the tanks were not much of a threat, even though they had numbers, because morale and focus is just as important as everything else, you may pilot a mobile suit but if you had really low morale and focus, even a squad of soldiers with bazookas can beat you. The team continued to press on and reached the command complex of the base, the tanks at the front gate were moving towards them now, snapped out of the shock and out for revenge for their lost brothers.

"Battle Code Charlie" Brad said calmly, as planned Kai and Ignis ran out from behind hill and shot the tanks from behind, making short work of the tanks, they regrouped at the command complex and mopped up the remaining tanks as Jin blow the HQ up with a missile.

"Clean up the remaining tanks and the mission is complete!" Ignis yelled happily, not aware of the thing that was moving behind him. Rain suddenly moved and pushed Ignis away, just in time, as streaks of machine gun fire befell the building behind Ignis's suit.

The Mistrals that had been hiding from the battle had picked a right time to show itself, catching the whole team, who had thought the Mistrals were destroyed in the hangar, along with the planes, off guard. Not waiting a moment to let the team arrange their ranks, the other 3 Mistrals zoomed out off their own respective hiding places.

"Damn!" Ignis gasped as a Mistral cut his gun in half when he used it as a shield from the zooming Mistral, cutting it clean of his hands, only to zoom off again behind a building. The team was now split into three, Ignis and Rain, Kai and Jin and Brad alone. The remaining tanks which survived the initial attack were now converging around them, and the 4 Aces in Mistrals were not making it easy.

Funny, Rain thought to himself, why were the aces in Mistrals? Those were not war machines, even if they were equipped for combat, so why in the world did they use the mistrals? They were aces by the fact that their battle ability was not one to be simply brushed off, and their coordination was very, very good.

"Shit!" A voice cursed, Jin was hit by a tank fire on the Booster packs, this was getting out of hand. As Rain was looking at Jin, a Mistral jumped out of the building behind him and attempted to slash him, Rain felt a ring on the back of his head, and before he knew it, his body was moving by itself, the whole suit moved faster than anyone could have expected, before anyone could see what had happened, the Mistral was missing a manipulator and Rain had his sword out. The Mistral was shocked and lost its balance, the pilot accidentally pushed the control stick sideward mid-air, causing the mobile pod to stumble upon landing, falling to its side. The opportunity was taken by Ignis who Jumped up to the air and rammed his blade deep into the fallen Mistral, careful not to hit its core, one down, 3 more and 7 tanks to go.

A Mistral who was at the side of the building, failed to be seen by Ignis who was pulling his stuck sword out of the now deactivated Mistral, the pilot took a careful aim at Ignis's cockpit, his hand glued to the control stick, his finger squeezed the trigger.

"Bang!" The sound of a bullet firing was heard, followed by the dreadful sound of metal against metal and then followed by a loud thud. The Mistral fell to the grown, its body was pierced at the cockpit region, Inochi had shot the Mistral, she was now standing on top of the building the mistral was hiding at, she had moved from her original sniping spot, now joining the battle, more tanks was blown, the fight was on their favor now. 2 Mistral and 4 tanks is hardly any challenge to the 6 mobile suits that was no longer separated.

The tanks were now pulling back, running away from the storm of bullets. 2 getting caught mid retreating and 1 Mistral shot down by Brad.

"Sooo….. We go home now?" Inochi asked innocently, not at all moved by the burning buildings and the destroyed tanks around her.

"Yes," Brad replied in an official tone, before softening up, his usual behavior after a match. "Yes we do."

* * *

The team now headed for the extraction point, the land transport would pick them up at the assigned location. The trip was mostly silent except the humming of Inochi, everyone else did not say anything, until Rain spoke.

"Hey Brad," Rain spoke up, breaking ice, "How did you become an ace?"

"You didn't know dear?" Brad asked, eyes glued on the sands ahead of them.

"Nope" Rain replied casually.

"Well, I think it was back in….."

* * *

"Kid!" A stern Voice shouted, it was stern but held traces of kindness much like a father's voice, "Incoming attack! Those Earth bound bastards finally grew a pair of wings, wings supported by thrusters and large battleships! Get to y'er GINN!"

"Sir!" A brown haired man saluted and made his way to the locker room, his clearly very handsome features reflected on the Laurasia-class frigate's glass. This young man was Brad, 1 year ago, when he was 20 years old. As he floated towards the locker room, he bumped into a girl, brown haired like him, but with a pair of soft emerald eyes, Brad was knocked back and lost his grip on the railing sending him turning upside down.

"S..Sorry Brad," The girl said, this girl was Asuka Hinagata, Brad's best friend from the academy; she is very shy but possesses a proficient combat skills. "Sorry, sorry." The girl repeatedly apologized as she flipped Brad.

"It's ok, let's go! We are under attack!" Brad said as he grabbed her hand, not noticing her blushing face as he dragged her half across the ship.

"Hey, Brad…" Asuka spoke, Brad looked back over his shoulder, they were now at the locker room, getting ready to fight for real for the first time, as he looked back, he was greeted with a kiss from none other than Asuka, as she pulled away, she spoke to the stunned Brad, "Survive, come back, okay?"

"Y…yes…." Brad muttered, "But, why..."

Before he got to finish his sentence, Asuka put her finger on his lip, "Why else?" She asked with a smile and a red flushed face.

"Then," Brad hugged her without notice, shocking Asuka painting her face a further red, "Yes I will come back." Asuka, returned the hug, for a moment, it was as if they were the only people on the ship.

"Are y'all done?" The bulky man who had the stern face spoke up, he is Jack Ringo, he was captain at that time now his rank is Colonel, he is a well respected ace even from then, "Cos' the enemy won't wait fer' y'all to flirt, everyone is already at their station, so, FASTER PEOPLE!" Shocked, brad pushed Asuka away, and used his helmet and zoomed past Jack and went out towards the hangars. Giggling, Asuka followed suit. "Young people…" Jack murmured, shaking his head.

* * *

20 minutes ago

The Earth's forces are now nearing the PLANT, "Sir, the fleet we have been told about are here." A soldier reported to his commander, a man in his mid 60's who looked like a person who had been serving the army for a long time.

"Oh, the Earth fleet, they were supposed to… Do what again?" The commander asked his subordinate, a young boy no older than 18, "I think they were supposed to have a military parade or something, to show their power, or something along those lines…." The soldier sheepishly answered.

"Bah, I hardly think that is necessary anyway, it's not like we are planning to fight them anytime soon anyway. Life is slow around here, and I like that just fine." The commander plopped back on his chair.

"True, true." The young soldier replied,"But some people on earth hate us coordinators, right? And some of the coordinators here hate them too, tension is rather high right now…"

"Stupid I tell you, there is no need to fight, isn't 3 world wars enough? Now that the world is one, they want to start a, what, space war?" The commander chuckled at his own joke, "Any way, kids like you shouldn't think about things like this besides it's that day you know," The commander mouth formed a grin, "Any lucky girl?"

"What are you talking about, sir?" The soldier laughed, "I got one, sir!" Another soldier shouted across the command station, causing some others to laugh. "Well enjoy the show I guess, look its starting." The soldier said, eyes on the screen.

The turret rotated, ready to fire its beam shots, 20 degrees, 40, 60, 90, wait, its going in the wrong direction, the area it's turning to is sector 2, a part of the PLANT, something is wrong. "Sir," The soldier began,"Sir, the Earth forces cannons are turning the wrong way, should we inform them?"

"Yes get me a line to the flagship of the Earth forces." The commander ordered casually, still believing it to be a mistake, a few beeping sounds were heard and a line was patched through, however, the video feed was not on, "Excuse me Earth fleet, you seem to have rotated your turret towards the wrong side, Earth fleet? Come in Earth fleet." After a few tries, the screen lit up and the Earth fleet's commander's face was plastered across the large screen, "You don't get it do you, it's not a mistake." With that said, the screen immediately went dark, and one of the Earth's ships fired, followed by a large shake on the whole PLANT.

"Sir, we have been hit! Damage is….." A soldier reported, before being cut off by the commander "Dammit! Launch the mobile suit squadrons, intercept the enemy's fleet!" The order was given and passed on to carriers and then to the mobile suit pilots who were waiting at their own carrier's hangars.

* * *

Back to the flashback

"Okay! Listen up people!" Captain Jack shouted, his voice echoing off the grey, metal walls of the large hangar, "I won't make a long speech, the enemy doesn't wait for long speeches. I only have one thing to say, Come. Back. ALIVE! Do you hear me?! If you can't, take as many of those bastards down with you, OK?!" An enthusiastic wave of "YES!" was heard, sad; most of them came from people who were marching to their death, about a total of 60 men and their suits were about to engage the enemy about 5x their size, and everyone knew, only less than half will come back, walking, the rest, if lucky, in a body bag, if not, not even have a corpse to recover.

The 52 mobile suits launched out of the PLANTs, beginning the famous battle that shall be remembered for a long time.

* * *

"Dammit, sector 2's been hit, some of the residents are trapped!" a panicked soldier shouted over his radio as his allies were helping the civilians trapped in the rubble, things were bad, the Earth forces have no intention of capturing the place, they were more interested to see the PLANT blow up instead.

"Escape from sector 4, use the emergency airlock if you have to, I don't care, get them to safety!" The commander shouted over the radio and shut the thing off, changing the frequency to another channel, "All surviving mobile suit pilots, keep the enemy away from sector 4, the Civilians are escaping, the enemy must not destroy it, I repeat, the enemy must not destroy sector 4, after the Civilians have escaped, we will activate the self destruct sequence, all personnel will then escape, mobile suit pilots, head to the nearest PLANT after the self destruct had been activated, good luck."

The battle outside rages on as the number of GINNs and Mobius mobile armor are dropping, both sides are suffering heavy losses, however, the Earth forces are still winning. With the earth army still having 3x the size of the ZAFT's army, victory looked bleak for the mobile suit pilots, and that statement could have not been more right.

* * *

"How many mobile suits are still standing?" A pilot asked, "Around 23! Dammit, stupid…." Another replied, being cut short by a rail gun to the back, the number was now reduced by 1, another heavy loss to the ZAFT forces, pushing the battle more to the Earth forces' favor.

The Mobiuses are now swarming the GINNs like bees, firing whatever they have at that time, at the GINNs. These Mobiuses are basically blindly firing at the GINNs, ignoring danger and barely dodging, only retreating to refill on ammo. It seemed like just a matter of time before the GINNs are overwhelmed and slowly shot down; after all, time is on their side.

"Sector 3 has been destroyed! The enemy is closing in on sector 4!" A soldier shouted, his statement earned a reply from Captain Jack, "Remnants of team Charlie and Echo deal with the Earth bastards on sector 4, the rest of you, on me!" With that, Jack zoomed into the enemy fleet, in a hero, out a hero.

* * *

Brad, Asuka and 3 other GINNs took off for sector 4, what was waiting for them there, was 3 Agamemnon-class carries and about a dozen of Mobiuses, with one Agamemnon looking more special than the others, their flagship. All the shuttles that have not launched, they have to protect the port and the shuttles until then, this was going to be one heck of a battle.

The squad, zoomed forward, trying to reach between the enemy and the port as quickly as possible, so far it seems they were unnoticed, they could use a little surprise on their side. Half a km, 150 meter, 70, contact, the enemy had seen them now, no wonder, considering they were standing out in the open.

The first shot was fired, this shot was from their side, the focus of the enemy moved to them, the Mobiuses was now upon them like a swarm of angry bees, except shooting, so it was more like bees with rail guns for stingers, fast, dangerous, deadly. The first shot landed on an unlucky Mobius, hitting its core, reducing it to a hunk of space junk, the second shot was a retaliatory shot, coming from them, hitting a GINN in the shoulder with nerve wreaking accuracy, the shot fired after were random, un-aimed fires. The skirmish was short and bloody, after only 15 minutes of fighting, the 5 manned GINN squad was now reduced to no more than 3, while the 13 Mobius team was left with only 7. The battle was also dragged away from the port, they were now fighting far away from the PLANT, covering the escape of the shuttles, most had not launched yet, there were around 12 more in the port, however, the enemy was too focused fighting them and the 8 leading shuttles. That is when Asuka saw something, a Mobius, flying towards a grey, rectangular object, a shuttle. The cowards were now aiming for the citizen. The Mobius was 90 meters away from the shuttle, 20 meters more to its exact shooting point, it won't miss at that distance, the Mobius could cover that ground in no more than 6 seconds, not enough time to call the others, and shooting it would not guarantee a hit, not with the wide spread machine gun, there was also the possibility of misfiring the shuttle instead, not worth the gamble, there was only one thing to do.

* * *

What happened after was pure horror for Brad, he watch from behind the Mobius as smoke escaped from its gun barrel, what happened after he can only guess, the bullet had shot through the torso of the heroic GINN who had used its own body to ensure the safety of the shuttle behind it, like a hero, a shield, a protector. What followed was truly devastating to the young man, an explosion, wrapping the GINN and the Mobius like the wings of an angel of death, bright orange fire ate both up. He turned towards the fleet behind him, eyes glued to their flagship.

He cursed them, they who attacked the place he called home, they who killed countless numbers of his comrades,, they who had just started a war, they who took his light in the dark times from him, he cursed them, he flew towards them, there was something different in his eyes, his shine was gone, replaced by a lightless eyes, an unknown form of mutation, what has caused it no one knew, it might be his extreme hate, or his sadness at the apparent death of his only love, either way, he was out for blood, and nothing can stop him.

* * *

Brad floated there, his GINN low on energy and his ammo was all exhausted, he was floating amidst the remains of 2 warships and 7 Mobius, he watched helplessly as he saw his main target, the enemy flagship, speeded away, his suit do not have the energy left to chase after the warship, neither did he have the ammo to shoot at it, he had already have to slash down 4 of the Mobius and a warship, he jolted the control sticks, knowing nothing will happen, he slumped back and watched as the warship launched its last Mobius, so, this is it he thought, he was already exhausted, his sudden ability had drained all the energy he had and his squad mates was nowhere to be found. He waited as the Mobius flew towards him, it was getting closer, he prepared for a railgun bullet to the cockpit, but it never came, the Mobius just kept flying towards him, and eventually, flew past him, he was confused now, why did it flew past him? Did it want to shoot its rail gun at the PLANT? Wait, that is not a rail gun, it's… a missile…. A missile? Wait, that is no missile! With the last remaining energy of his GINN, he flew behind the remains of an Agamemnon, just in time to see a bright light from behind him, followed by a giant shock wave that hit him, sending his suit to spin out of control. When his GINN finally stopped spinning, he was facing the PLANT, he saw what it had become, a large space junk, a shadow of its former glory.

"Truly," He chuckled a little, then tear rolled down his cheek, "a bloody valentine."

* * *

"So, that was more or less what happened, hun. Not hard to believe only 6 people of my squad made it out alive." Brad said, as cheery as ever, as if he had been telling his story to countless others. The squad was quiet, still shocked at what he had did, destroying a fleet was one thing, but destroying a fleet with a barely armed GINN and with a low energy reserve was another.

"So," Rain finally spoke up, "you became….eccentric to honor her death? To not…'cheat'? " Rain asked, choosing his words carefully, careful not to hurt his senior by reopening old wounds. Everyone was sorry for him, losing such a brave and caring friend.

"What? Oh! No no no hun! My friend did not die!" Brad said laughing. "Eh?" The whole squad said simultaneously. "No! Oh! Nononono! The explosion I saw was not from her suit, she had shot the big bad Mobius and blew it up! She jumped in front of the shuttle to make sure she cannot miss, the Mobius's shot missed her cockpit by a mile, she is lucky, she truly is! However the impact caused her head to hit the side of the cockpit, causing her to fall into a coma, after that my other friend dragged her unconscious suit behind a destroyed Agamemnon, then when the nuke hit, the ship had protected them from the blast!" Brad explained, laughing loudly after. "The doctors said she had severe brain damage, but nothing they can't fix; they told me that she should be awake by the next year. That's what happened, dear."

"Well… this is akward…. But wait, then why did you….. You know…." Rain asked, confused at the reason Brad is as he is now.

"I what? I, oh, that…. Well deary, ever seen a horde of girls chasing you, wanting a piece of you?" Brad asked, in a tone that sounded like he was joking.

"Uh… Well… No…." Rain replied.

"Well dear, it is not pleasant, especially if you have a special someone waiting for you, sooooo….. I decided to do this! Good, No?" Brad said, swaying his hands at his face as he said this.

"Well….. Ok…. I guess." Rain laughed, I guess every people had their ways, he thought.

"So," An unfamiliar voice spoke, there was something about this voice, it was full of sadness, and at the same time, had hints of great wisdom. "That is why, do not repeat Asuka's mistake," The voice was coming from the screen on the far left, Brad's screen. The Brad that sat there was not the one they had known and worked with for the past 2 months, the makeup was gone, he sat straight, and the most notable feature was his eyes, the soft blue eyes of the commander they knew were gone, it was also not the eyes of the loud mouthed Brad either, It was red, shaped in an uncanny spiral, they were like drills, drilling into everyone's' soul, giving them chills as they saw the eyes of the man on the screen. His face was also undeniably the most handsome face they had seen, Rain heart was thumping on his chest as he looked at his face, even though he was a straight guy, such difference, the wonder of cosmetics. "Do not do what she did," The real Brad had now begun talking again, "She was lucky, the bullet had missed the intended target, however, luck, is not a kind entity. It rarely helps people who had committed mass murders like me, or budding soldiers such as yourselves." He closed his eyes for a moment, looking up, as if lost in thought. "So that is why, promise me, no matter what, survive. Your lives are more precious than the mission, ZAFT, the PLANTs, and the world, you may not feel the loss of your own lives, you may feel that you had given your life away for a good cause, to save a million for the price of one, but the people who you love, and those who loves you back, will lose more than you know," He stopped, the silence continued for about 10 seconds before he continued, "remember that."

The atmosphere was now thick, the happy-go-lucky Inochi was now also deep in thought, everyone was. The atmosphere remained uneasy until Brad spoke again, "Oh!" His usual self was back, "Look what you made me do! Now I have to redo my face!" He began working, a touch here, a brush there, a pair of blue contact lens, VIOLA! The wonder of cosmetics, really. The atmosphere warmed and everyone let out a soft laugh, they were on their way now, back to the transport right in front of them, and back to home.

* * *

After a report on the mission, a usual dinner in the mess hall, a shower, Rain was now back where he started the day, in his room. He was on his table, filling a report, something they have to do after every mission. He looked normal on the outside, but he was actually deep in thought, he had a lot of things racing in his mind.

"Mass murders." Brads words echoed through his head, yes, murders, he thought, that is what they all are, despite the reason, the excuse, the orders, behind every weapon, lies a murder, this was hard times, soldiers used to be a shield, protecting the world from inside, outside or disturbance, a good figure, but now, it was back to the basics, no one behind a weapon, be it a GINN, a tank, or a desk, was anything more than murders, the only difference was the amount of blood they had on their hands.

"Yeah, I guess that is what I am." Rain muttered, rain was pouring outside, "Hmmm… I hate the rain." He closed his filed report, got up and laid on the bed, going back to where the day began, the realm of dreams.

* * *

Rain moved around his bed, he could feel something beside him, something not so large, but not small either, a person? Who is it? He opened his eyes slowly and found himself looking directly at Inochi's smiling face. A scream got out of his mouth and into the hallways.

"Good morning! We have a mission!" The red-head smiled.

* * *

**End note**- Sorry for taking so long… hahahaha, I just have no motivation sometimes; I hope the story isn't too cheesy or anything, I tried, really I did…. Anyway, the OCs submitted will probably come out at the next chapter; I will try to get it up soon. I hope you enjoyed it, and keep reading and (to some of you) writing! THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Sorry for the wait…. Here it is then, sorry if it is short and if the beginning was too out of your taste, I wrote this while highly intoxicated on romance fanfic…..hahahahaha(dry laugh)sorry….

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my OC

Another account

Rain's shout filled the hallways, he had woken up with a red-head staring straight at him, under normal circumstances, anyone would shout.

"What are you doing here?" Rain demanded an answer, getting up and backing up to the wall beside his bed. He lifted his sheets and peered down; shirt, check, pants, check, underwear, checks, good. "Anyway! What are you doing here?!" He asked, still pulling his sheet up to his chest.

"I told you, we have a mission. Are you ok?" Inochi asked innocently, cocking her head sideward a bit.

"Yes! And what is with you! You have always been like this seen we were just kids!" Rain shouted at her, "And why did you not wake me up instead? Why are you in my bed?!"

"Don't shout…. Rain….. You are scaring me….." She replied, looking so childishly scared, tear puddles formed around the edges of her eyes.

"Ok ok, sorry….. Why did you not wake me up instead?" Rain calmed down and asked his childhood friend again, a small blush forming on his face.

"Oh! That! I thought if I woke you up it would be rude, so I just wait for you to wake up, isn't it ok?" She asked, she shone a puppy eyes at him as she said the last part.

"Well, it's just that…. People….. Don't usually like it to wake up looking straight into someone's large, open eyes, its creepy…." He replied, now laying down beside her, as he does this, Inochi quickly snuggled up to him, causing him to blush and jerked to the right, "What was that for!" He shouted.

"Hehehe…. You are so warm." She said and snuggled up to him again, this time Rain gave up and just go with it, "God, you never change…." He murmured to himself, "Just like old times huh…" he put his hand on her shoulder and she snuggled closer, putting her hands around his hips. They were not a couple, they were more like… best friends, if you would like to put it that way, they were a complicated pair, being like this since they were young. They then continued to stay this way for about a minute or so.

"Inochi? Are you in…" Jin walked in, when he entered, he was looking down at his phone, and when he looked up….. "Here?"He finished his question and blushed, then he started stuttering, "So….so...Sorry, I wi…will just come back later!" He shouted and ran out the door, funny to see such a large man, but so easily affected by such small things.

"WAIT, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Rain shouted, grabbed his ZAFT clothes and ran after him, Inochi just giggled and made for the door, heading to the HQ. After a few blocks down the barracks Rain just realized that it was still dark out, the mission must be really important…. He ran after Jin and tackled him to the ground, Jin resisted and struggled, oddly (considering his size), with no luck.

"I'm sorry Rain for walking in on you and Inochi! I promise not to… MPH MPH MPHHH!" Rain put his hand in front of the big man's mouth, "Don't shout moron, you are gonna wake the others! It's not what you think!" he took his hand off Jin's mouth and got off. "Bah, I'm going off for a bath…." Rain said as he walked towards the showers.

"No time for that, we have to go to the HQ now, important mission." Jin said as he patted the dirt off himself, before grabbing Rain by the arm and dragging him off to the main building. As he entered the front door, he can feel the air in the building, people were anxious for some reason, something big was going on, and he was about to be a part of it, "Crap…" he thought, crap indeed.

"So!" Brad clapped his hand and smiled at the team, there was something in that smile, a hint of worry, what is brad anxious about? "Anyone ever hear about dear, old, Wartfeld? Andrew Wartfeld, Desert Tiger? Hm?" He asked the team.

"Yeah," Jin said, "he is the ace of the African base right?" He seemed happy, hoping to get to work with him, most just agree, but someone was muttering something, "Here comes the bad news…." Ignis muttered, half sarcastic, half serious.

"10 Points Jin!" Brad said, all happy, "He's dead." Smack, Brad laid out the fact, hard, flat and monotone fact. Everyone's face turned into an are-you-f***ing-kidding-me face.

"Wh..What?!" Ignis shouted, stated actually, his question was full of sarcasm; it was more of a matter of fact thing rather than a question. "Oh my gawd, I did not see that coming, call the cops, call the authorities, God Brad, It's always bad news with you….."

"Wait wait wait", Rain said, "so where do we fit into all this?" he continued, Brad then put his hands on Rain's shoulders, "Good question Rain!" he said, "It's like this," he tapped African region on the map in front of the room, "The Cruset team had been working with the African team on the attack on the enemy carrier holding the last prototype suit, the strike, about a month ago, however, after a few days of chase, the anti-ZAFT rebels at the area surprised the team by an ambush, the strike pilot then utilized this confusion to kill commander Wartfeld, the enemy carrier ran towards the neutral ORB territory near us and should still be there, knowing the damage it had suffered. This is where we come in…."

"Wait, they can't possibly expect us to fight them, I mean they took down commander Wartfeld, an ace!" Rain said, standing up. "Calm down dear," Brad said, "We are just supposed to infiltrate ORB, our spies inside said that ORB was working on a new mobile suit prototype, they were meaning to mass produce it, our mission is to enter the ORB base where the enemy carrier is stationed and see if there are any truth in the intel. We are ordered to attack the base if the intel was true, we just have to damage the base, avoid the carrier and run away, the point is to slow down the project, or stop it if we are is a very important mission! Also be careful, the Strike destroyed the commander's LaGOWE with only a knife, avoid him at all cost!"

"Errr…. Isn't that a bit exaggerated, a knife?" Jin asked.

"We don't know that for sure, but we better not take any chances." Kai said.

"Soooo…. Here's the twist, we will be using a repainted and remodified GINN, so if we fail, ORB could not identify us as ZAFT personnel, and…. Only 3 people aside from me can go….. So who wants to stay?" Brad asked, clapping his hands. Only Rain raised his hands, "No Rain, you have to go." Brad told the lazy boy, "What?! Why?!" He retorted, demanding a fair answer, "After what you did in the previous mission, HQ wants me to bring you along too, so, you, me and 2 others." Brad said, folding his hands, "and since you all want to go, let's draw tickets." He took a paper and split it into 4 equal parts, wrote something down, folded it, put it in a cup and shook it, "Please." He smiled and held the cup to the other 4 people.

.

"So… It's Rain, Inochi, Kai and me." Brad said, clapping his hands, the 4 "lucky" people were standing behind him, Rain still grumbling. "Good luck guys." Jin said, earning an uncaring wave from Rain. After saying their good lucks, they went towards the hangar. There they were greeted by 4 unfamiliar suits, the suits before them were nothing like the GINNs they were used to, The usual pink mono-camera was replaced by a green screen (like a GM's), the body was totally redesigned, the shoulders are round, the colour changed to a blue and black scheme, but the most noticeable part was that the wings were gone, replaced by a booster pack like the one on Ace Nicol Amalfi's Blitz, a downgraded version of course. The suit's armament was consisted of the usual MMI-M8A3 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun, a pair of missile pods on the legs, and two swords on the left and the right, Inochi had requested hers to be fitted with a sniper rifle instead of the machine gun, they also had shields, one which normal GINNs lack, the shield was the type that a CGUE used, minus the Gatling gun, Brad's has the gun though, the mechanics even went as far as to paint a OMNI crest on the left shoulder, they were serious about not wanting to be found out.

"How do you like it?" Brad asked, waving his arms at the suit before them, "It's called GINN Camouf, a beauty isn't it? Well, better get on board, the controls are the same"

"Wait, they did this all in ONE night?!" Rain asked, shocked. "Oh, no, the bosses had already made them about a month ago, it's just that they haven't been able to use it until now, they shipped the suits last night, they had just arrived." Brad replied, getting on the ladder leading to his suit's cockpit.

"Oh…" Rain muttered to himself, climbing the ladder into his cockpit, the inside was….different, the control sticks and buttons were kept at the same orientation, thankfully, but there were more screens in the cockpit, as soon as Rain sat down and started the suit, he understood what were the extra screens for, the viewing angle was much wider now, thanks to the new camera and the added screens, the usual 100 degree viewing angle turned into 150, an advantage indeed. The engineers performed a last quick check and they were ready to go, as Rain switched the "GINN" on the OS was different, under the name "Camouf", the same thing, only lacking all ZAFT resemblance and logos, they walked out of the hangar and made their way to the plane transport at the end of the base.

.

After they got into the transport, they waited inside their suit instead of coming out, their pilot suit was also different, it was not the usual green but was blue and white, all ZAFT symbols and design was also gone, they did really look like a unknown force, most likely OMNI, way to blame it on the enemy…..

As the transport started slowing down, the pilots all tensed and got ready for a hard battle ahead of them. The transport finally landed and the pilots were told to walk out of the hangar, they were now some distance away from the ORB base, on a mountain overlooking the base, they walked to the edge and scanned the base, the suits intel had said about was true, there were around 3 unfinished suits, according to intel, they were Astrays, these suits were the cheaper clones of the strike, not a good idea to let them be mass produced.

"Intel was right," Kai said, "Let's get to work." He started taking aim, before being interrupted by Brad, "Wait, we have to devise a plan first." Kai lowered his gun, and Brad began to speak, "First, we should go around the sides while sticking to the forest, the darkness should cover our presence and most people are asleep around this time, patrols are also thin, we approach from the west as the enemy carrier is at the east, we want to avoid them as much as possible, once we are close enough, we can begin to destroy the facilities, hit the gas tanks, they blow up easily, Inochi, you won't be much help with the facilities as you are equipped with a sniper rifle, so your job is to snipe the guard towers, spotlights and enemy tanks if possible. Got it? Now lets' go" The squad made its way down the mountain and towards the forest.

Sticking to the forest, the squad had avoided detection and reached the side of the base, miraculously, a 70.308 ft mobile suit was definitely not easy to hide, it would seem the guards here were sloppy, not seeing war for a long time could do that to you. They took their positions, Inochi had the first spotlight closest to them on her sights, they would not want to get shone on so early on, having confusion on your side was nice.

"Bang!" The shot was fired and the battle had begun.

.

"An explosion?" Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, captain of the Archangel asked her crew, "It's an attack on the west side of the base!" Communication officer Kuzzey Buskirk replied, "It's… 4 mobile suits! But…. Their tags are read by the radar as OMNI, they are friendly! " The boy said, confused.

"What? Contact them immediately!" Murrue shouted.

.

"Attention OMNI Mobile suit pilots, the base you are attacking is a friendly base, I repeat you are attacking friendly grounds, blue on blue! Blue on blue!" The shouting captain was ignored by the squad as they continued to destroy the facilities. Brad switched the line off and contacted the team, "Watch out for the strike, they know we are here now." After that short warning, the squad continued their destruction, shooting and trampling everything in their path.

.

"Darn it!" Lieutenant Murrue Ramius banged her hand on the side of her captain's seat, "Launch tell Kira, Mu and the new girl to launch, have Mu defend the base while the other two disarm the suits, tell them not to hurt them where possible. The Archangel's crews all got busy doing their things and the pilots readied to launch.

.

"If we continue at this rate, we would be done in another 3 minutes." Brad said to his team, "Good, I can't wait to go home…." Rain said, shooting his gun at a research center, damaging whatever was in it, no doubt. His suit aimed at another structure and blasted away, the team was making good progress, that however was about to end.

.

An unknown mobile suit was lying on the top of the Archangel; the suit was more of a skeletal base of a mobile suit, only lightly armored on certain parts of the suit. The general design was one of a silver coloured Astray with blue as its secondary colour, it, however, was lacking the right shoulder armor, with the left being modified to be used for a head rest to snipe, the suits joints were also completely exposed, to the point that one could see the wiring. The right arm features a unique sniper stand, to be used along with the sniper's own stand, providing almost no recoil. The booster was also revamped, more thrusters were added, and the booster pack enlarged. The left eye was coloured gold, contrary to the usual green that Astrays have, the reason was because the eye itself was heavily customized by the pilot to suit her sniping needs. The inside of the cockpit was also equally impressive, the OS of the Astray was not the usual Astray's OS instead it features a unique variation of the G.U.N.D.A.M operating system, dubbed by the screen as "Dragonov v2.92", the screen featured a 280 view of the outside, with the screen being placed at a parabolic way. The armaments of the Astray was also scarce, only consisting of the prototype, extremely powerful, beam sniper rifle with a x20 variable scope and a Vulcan gun under the left hand, the suit does not appear to have any melee weapon, the beam saber slots on the back instead features wires connecting to the beam rifle. The suit had aimed the suit that was separated from the rest of the group, Rain's suit, the suit had its aim on Rain's head, it's sight 100% steady and locked on the head, without the camera, a ms could not see.

"I am a single bullet. It has no heart. Therefore it does not think. It just flies straight toward its target" With that, the girl in the suit pulled her trigger.

.

.

**End Note**: Ahahahaha… sorry for the delay, I have finally made an OC appear…. This OC belong to Toyama-Reki ( u/1318471/Toyama-Reki), all thanks and credit is given to him (I assume you are a guy, correct me if I'm wrong) ….. Thank you, visit his story if you have time, he wrote some really good fanfics… hahahaha….. I will try to get the other OCs up soon, thanks.

-End me talking-


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Sorry for the wait, I got nothing else to say….

**Disclaimer:**….No, no, I don't own misser Gundam, no, no… (Consuela style)

.

The High-Powered "BWM" Beam Sniper Rifle released its massive load of highly concentrated beam onto its target. The beam sliced through the air, about to hit its target at 200 km/hr. Now just a few meters before hitting the target, the target did something unexpected, it pulled its upper body back fluidly, dodging a high powered beam shot by a few meters, seconds before it hit its target, something that have never been before, and the fact that the beam was shot by the female pilot that was inside the highly customized Astray, whom is a "perfect sniper", made the fact ever more mind blowing.

"I…Missed?" The young girl in the astray asked herself softly.

.

Rain was destroying another facility, halfheartedly mopping up everything in the remains of the once important research center. "Stupid Brad, Why do I have to be dragged into this mess…." Rain complained as he shot an escaping truck, blowing it up to smithereens. He eyed the burning truck on his screen, the sensor did not detect any life left in the mess, Murders, Brad's words repeated in his head, Rain shook his head, "Keep it together!" He huffed, "Let's just quickly finish this mission and head home." He turned his Camouf away from the truck, looking towards another facility.

He shot the facility a few times, then, a sudden painful flash sounded behind his head, this time, louder than the previous mission, he then lost control of his body, it jerked back, pulling the control sticks back, leaning his whole MS back, in an unnatural matrix way, followed by a bright green beam rifle shot zooming past his screen, displayed on his cockpit screen, lighting his cockpit bright green.

"What the fu….." Rain swore beneath his breath, before correcting his MS and facing his attacker.

.

The girl recovered herself from shock, and pulled on the lever of her MS's Bolt-action Beam Sniper rifle, Possibly the only one of its kind, opening a hatch which discharged a Super-Heated "Ifrit" 5.56m Compact Beam Shell. She loaded another one from her MS' thigh bullet pack, closed the hatch, and then proceeds to pull the lever. She looked through the scope, on the other end was Rain looking straight back at her, holding her breath, she took aim, targeting his shoulders connector this time, her mission was a no kill mission.

.

"Shit! Where is the enemy?! A beam turret? The Archangel is retaliating?" Rain said as he looked towards the docked flagship, the next action he took was to call in all his team mates, he tuned in to the squad channel, and alerted them, "Contact made," He radioed, "retreat?" Brad nodded and the team began pulling back, causing as much damage to the facility from the retreating route.

Another ringing noise was heard by Rain, but this time, he did not have time to dodge, instead, choosing to block the high powered beam, to not much success, the beam pierced the shield like knife pierced butter, it did however, reduce the beam's effectiveness, while blocking the shot, Rain had also moved by a bit, causing the beam to miss the shoulder joint's vital point and hitting the shoulder armor instead, destroying a major part of it and grazing the shoulder joints.

"Dammit!" Rain shouted as the shot rocked his suit. "Inochi! Support!" He told his childhood friend over the radio, a conventional sniper, anti battleship class bullet flew past him and aimed for the Archangel, it reached half way through before being shot down by a high powered sniper beam.

"What the hell?!" Rain asked in confusion, shooting down a sniper bullet, truly unbelievable. As the team was dazed, the famed strike was seen to be approaching them, along with the Mobius Zero. "Shit…" Brad muttered to himself before firing a few missiles at their direction, distracting them to buy the team some time to escape. The missiles were swiftly shot down by the dynamic duo, which attempted to contact the team.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Mu La Flaga shouted at Brad, "You are shooting at a neutral nation!" Brad cut the communications off and shot another volley of missiles, before unloading a clip form hit assault machine gun. The duo dodged all the shots, and retaliated with shots of their own, brad dodged the beam shot combined with the rail gun shots, not an easy task, considering the two suits are piloted b the wildcards of the alliance.

"Brad, hang on" Kai said and shot a clip from his machine gun at the Mobius Zero, changing its target. While the two are busy with the aces, Rain and Inochi faced the sniper perched above the Archangel, all of Inochi's shot were retaliated by the sniper with her own shots, even though Inochi's sniper rifle had a faster shooting speed, the enemy was good enough to shoot 2 bullets in a single shot.

"This is crazy!" Rain shouted over the radio, which was replied by Kai, "Tell us something we don't already know." He then continued to dodge the Mobius's shots. Rain was still heading towards the Archangel, thinking how not to get shot while moving towards the Archangel.

.

"The soldiers are not listening to us, what should we do?" Mu asked the captain of the Archangel, after a long amount of thinking, Murrue sent out her order, "We have no choice, we have to shoot them down, tell the others!"

.

A Beam shot barely missed Rain's torso, he had dodged the shot a few second before, again saved by the mysterious jerking of his body. The enemy was now more aggressive, no longer aiming for arms and legs. The enemy sniper was now on to rain, shooting him more often than before, it is just a matter of time before she actually hits.

"Shit! What should…." Rain dodged a shot, "I do?!" Then another beam came flying his direction. Then, he had an idea.

.

"Why….." The young girl in the astray asked herself, she was barely 11, "Why can't I hit him?" She continued to snipe the dodging MS. "Then," She muttered, "I should use this…." She took off the bandage that covered her left eye, revealing a golden coloured eye that was in contrast to her other blue coloured eye, her eye was emitting a soft golden glow, making it very visible beneath her silver hair. She loaded a "Recca" High Grade Explosive Beam Prototype bullet into her sniper, the strongest beam bullet so far, designed to create an explosive trail behind the beam as it travels through the air 5 seconds after it leaves the gun, so not to cause the gun to blow up, and only 1 rifle can handle the recoil, of course, after all, she designed the bullet herself. After the bullet is in place, she looked into the scope with her glowing eye, aiming for the cockpit. "And this time….." she whispered to herself as she steadied her aim, "You are not getting away." Then, she pulled the trigger.

.

A massive beam headed for Rain's cockpit, he sees that, he had anticipated a beam, but a beam that large? Not really, he was not sure if his plan would succeed, but seeing as there are no other option, takes the gamble and caries out his 50/50 plan. As the beam neared, he threw his shield at it and locked his missiles at his own shield simultaneously, the explosion caused by the beam's own explosive trail, combined with Rain's missile which had shot his shield, stopped the beam and crated quite an explosion, covering the air with smoke, with Rain's fate unclear.

.

The girl slumped back at her chair, her hands relaxed and she put her bandages back on again, "Mission clear…." She whispered and turned her Astray around, ready to return to dock.

.

A figure jumps out of the thick smoke at the turned Astray; Rain then grabbed the Astray's left and right arms, shocking its pilot. Rain started pulling at the Astray's arms hell-bent on ripping it off, not really a challenge thanks to its light armor, as soon as he started pulling; the arms' wires started snapping.

"Damn it…." The girl inside the cockpit struggled to break loose of her attacker's MS, she twisted and kicked, only to have the GINN Camouf pull harder, her cockpit was buzzing with all the warnings, she was indeed in trouble now, luckily, this also means that his ally could not fire at her without risking to hit him, however, this also means that the Archangel could not fire on him either, the unusual combat carried on for a few minutes before the Astray's left arm came off, the sudden movement had caused the Camouf to lose balance and let go of the right arm the Astray jumped away from the Camouf and raised its rifle with its good arm, the suit cannot aim at all, but at this range, no one could miss, the recoil however, could throw her off balance, but that is a risk she would have to take. She raised the gun and pulled the trigger, click, that was the only sound that came out, she had not loaded a single bullet onto her gun. The Camouf had now regained its balance and pulled out his sword, holding it with his right hand, the Archangel had also began to move, after having several of its machine gun turret shot off by Inochi and a battle on top of it, the whole battlefield was now moving for the girl and Rain, and fighting like that was not easy.

.

The Strike and the Mobius Zero had begun retreating; Brad and Kai had now finished most of their missiles and depleted 90% of their ammunitions.

"The Archangel is moving…They are running away? Why they had us here…." Kai muttered as he scanned the Archangel, then he noticed something, an MS….. 2 MS? "Rain?!" Kai asked himself, shocked. "What is that idiot doing?! He is going to be brought away by the Archangel, Brad contact him." Brad attempted to call Rain, however, Rain's Camouf's signal receiver was shot off during the battle between him and the enemy sniper.

"I can't get through, well…" Brad muttered, "Good luck son."

.

Rain charged at the girl, only to have its sword thrust dodge by the girl and receiving a kick in the side, stumbling him to one of the Archangel's "Gottfried Mk.71" 225cm High-Energy Beam Cannons, he got up and tried again to no luck, after a few dodges and kicks, he thrust again, but this time before the girl can kick him, Rain caught the Astray's legs and smashed her down in front of him, he then raised his sword and pushed his control stick down, bringing his sword down onto the Astray's cockpit.

The expected hit never came, the Camouf's hand stopped mid air, not being able to move despite Rain's repeated pushing (and swearing) to the control stick, the sniper shot from before had not only grazed the joints, but also had cut off a important part of a wire, it had held on all this time, but broke after repeated movement. Using this opening, The Astray kicked the Camouf off the Archangel, which was flying high above the sea, not wanting to fall alone, he grabbed the Astray's foot with his left hand, pulling them both down the sea and onto a large current bellow.

.

"No!" Kira shouted as he attempted to rescue his new found friend, however, he was not able to reach her in time, the enemy and the girl both fell into the water, only to sink and be carried off by the large current a few seconds later. Both pilots were now out from his view.

"Dammit! Why do people have to keep dying?! She was so young…And we had just met her, Dammit!" Kira hit the side of his pilot seat and shouted, his MS facing the rising sun.

.

.

**End Note:** Sorry….. I also had to write my other story….. ahahahaha, anyway, I hope someone would send in another OC, if I may, I would like to request someone cheery… oh and a girl please, we already have 4 guys on the team, I plan to put her on the team as a operator or smthing…

-End of me talking-


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Standard crap, I don't own Gundam, yada yada, (I wish I did), yada yada, ok now STORY!

.

.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!" A sweet voice shouted at Rain, "Hey! Rain! Wake up! You can't die here!" Rain opened his eyes, to be greeted by Inochi's face…..Again…. He was apparently sleeping on her lap, he became aware of the fact and tried to get up, with not much luck, he could only move his head. Where are we? Rain asked himself, he tried to move his head, the only part that didn't feel numb, a stinging headache shot through his head as he attempted to look to the sides. They were in…a large field? Where is this? It looks like… It smells like….Home…

Rain opened his eyes, to be greeted by, not his childhood friend's face, but the dangling electric wires from the cockpits ceilings and their electric noises. He looked around the cockpit he was in, he was apparently unharmed except for a few bruises, and his controls are very well trashed, apparently from hitting a reef or something when they were swept away…They? The enemy! Rain got up, the noises outside seem to tell that he is now on an island or some sort, most importantly, not on the sea, but just in case. He held his breath, ready for water to rush into the cockpit, and opened the hatch.

The thing that came in was not water, but warm sunlight. Rain stepped out of his cockpit, only looking back at his wreaked MS after walking few meters on the beach, it was a mess, the main camera was smashed, the right hand and the left leg was missing, seemingly pulled off by a large force, presumably from fighting with the Astray while he was underwater, before smashing into a rock and losing consciousness.

"No use moping…" Rain muttered to himself and went back into his cockpit, attempting to contact the base. "No good." Rain cursed under his breath and looked around the cockpit, finding the emergency box. He found it behind his pilot's seat; it was a black plastic box with an 'Emergency' seal on it. Opening it, Rain found a first aid kit, a anti-bug blanket, a pack of ration, good for a week, a large canister of water, a water purifier, a lighter and a Beretta M2245. He took the handgun, closed the box and picked it up by the handle; the Camouf apparently came with a Emergency Box, according to the handbook, as it was supposed to be for special operations. He checked his watch, broken, figures, and walked into the other side of the beach to find shelter.

.

After a long walk, there was still no sign of a shelter or something close to that. Stopping at a fallen tree near the forest to drink, Rain thought of an escape plan. While thinking, he felt a flash through his head and jumped towards the small mound in the forest, landing on a soft object, tumbling both down to the ground and rolling them down the small hill that was behind the ground the thing had stood, into a river, and then to the river side, ending with Rain on top, pining the apparent person's hands beside him/her.

"So! You are the enemy pilot who had put me through this shi….." he raised his head, "t….." He saw a girl, silver haired, blue eyed, with a bandage covering her left eye, she was also wearing a PMX990 Sennheiser, her face, a standard pedobait, the gun on the floor several meters off them, a standard pervert repellant, a Dragunov sniper rifle, that gun is not even manufactured anymore.

"A GIRL! I WAS…..I LOST…I WENT THROUGH HELL FIGHTING AN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL GIRL!?" Rain shouted at her, frustrated, not noticing that he was on top of her. "I had my MS turned into Swiss cheese by this bitch!?" He was ranting to himself now.

"I am not a Bitch…." The girl Replied with an expressionless face.

"How can… How the…..How can you cay such a thing with such a straight face?!" Rain shouted at her

"Like this…." The girl replied with an expressionless face again.

"Wha….Wha…. We are stranded on a deserted island for god sake!" Rain continued to shout, before realizing he was on top of her, with her red and white Japanese school outfit soaked and half transparent, he hastily got off, trying to hide his blush, he straightened himself out and looked back at her, she was now sitting upright on her legs, Japanese, Rain guessed.

"Gahh….. How are we gonna get off this island now… I don't suppose you have any means of communication?" The girl just shook her head slowly, "Great…" Rain said, looking around at the place where they fell, it was lucky that they had landed on a body of water first, or they would have been seriously injured, the girl was now standing up and reaching for her sniper rifle. "Stop it….." Rain muttered, "I have no intensions of fighting you, we might as well work together….." She took her Dragunov rifle and checked it meticulously, smiling when she found out it was ok.

As the girl tried to walk, she limped, Rain then noticed a scar on her twisted right leg, probably caused by a floating wood in the river they fell in. "Shit…." Rain cursed as he opened his box, prompting the girl to point her rifle at him in an alarmed state. "Chill, just sit down will you…" He took out the first aid kit and forced her to sit down, pushing the rifle away from his chest, and checked her wound, rather deep, he disinfected it and wrapped it in cloth and other standard procedures, which all throughout yielded not even a single response from the girl. If it wasn't for his disguised suit, she would probably have recognized him as a ZAFT soldier and shot him, she was uncertain of his standing, and probably aimed at him from the mound just now to see what he did, thank you over-detailed engineers, Rain thanked himself mentally, and that was not the only thing he was thankful about, if Inochi was to see what he was doing right now, she would be so pissed at him, thank you camera-less suits.

"There," Rain looked at his work on the girl's leg, not a medic's work, but it would do. "Come on…" He kneeled and reached his hands back, his back against the girl, the girl was confused as to what to do. "Get on, if your wraps were to come loose, I might run out of first aid stuff." He explained to her, "Besides, it would be slower if we had to wait for you to limp around."

"We? I never agreed to work with you… As far as I am concerned, you are an enemy, even if you are OMNI…." The girl said softly, frustrating Rain, the sun is going down, and they had yet to find a shelter, "Look, I don't have time for this….." Rain faced her and carried her bridal style, dropping her sniper rifle, "Now, let's go…." He said as he began to walk.

"Wait…. My rifle…." The girl said as she stared at him, so, he went back and took the rifle and gave it to her, as soon as he carried her, she pointed the rifle, which was as tall as her, at his head, "Try anything….." Rain exhaled, "God…..You are difficult….. Chill, I won't do anything." He off from the river, carrying a girl, a box and a handgun.

.

A long walk, with not much luck, Rain was starting to give up now, might as well sleep under a tree….

"Why are you helping an enemy?" The girl asked, her sniper rifle not leaving Rain's cheek, it was however, on safety. "Do I need a reason to help another human being?" Rain answered, not seeming fazed from the large gun facing his face. "But…." The girl said before being cut off by Rain, "Look, if I kill you now, what good will it do me? I am not a cannibal, and surely I don't attack girls." Rain sounded confident, sure in his answer. "Are you not worried that I would kill you when you are sleeping?" The girl asked him, her eyes showed interest at her weird, but kind enemy. "What good will that do you? You are injured and being alone will surely not help, besides, you do not seem like a illogical idiot." He grinned, "prove me right." The girl exhaled and lowered her gun and closed her eyes.

"Take a turn here…" The girl suddenly said after being quiet for a while.

"What? How can you know?" Rain asked, raising his brow.

"Trust me; I thought you said I was not an illogical person." The girl said and continued to navigate from there on.

.

After a short walk, they found a cave, by this time, it was nearly sun down, they got into a cave, which was more of a not-too-deep hole on the side of the mountain, it did well for a shelter though. Rain put her down near the end of the cave and went out, "We would need firewood, stay put." Rain told the girl and went out, after cutting a few branches and bark with his army knife and picking a few sticks off the ground, he came back, the girl still facing the entrance, same as when he left.

"You need to relax, seriously…." Rain piled the small bark cutout at the center of the cave and lighted it with his lighter, and taking out the food and drink, cooking the ration over the fire with a make shift twig stand. "Here have some," Rain offered the girl some food as she carefully took it, inspecting it carefully. "Look, it's not poisoned or shit, here, I'll prove it." Rain dug his spoon into the ration and took a bite, "…..It does however, taste like shit…." He laughed a little and continued eating, seeing this, the girl followed suit.

"Hey…" the girl finally spoke up, "What is your name?"

"Rain." He replied and continued eating, "You?" He asked back.

The girl looked uneasy, keeping quiet for a while before answering. "Reki..…. No," she gave him a small smile, her expression relaxed, "Sakura… But… Call me Reki…."

"Oh…" Rain put down his finished meal, while hers was barely touched, "How old are you?"

"11….. You" The girl, Reki, asked back.

"17….Do the OMNI employ a lot of such young kids?" Rain asked a small look of piety in his eyes, the girl was much younger than him, yet they are all on the same boat.

"No… not really" Reki replied.

"Then why?" Rain asked

"Why?" Reki asked back in confusion.

"Why are you in this war?" Rain asked, wiping his mouth with a paper napkin from the box, before drinking from a paper cup filled with the water from the canister.

"That…..I can't tell you…." Reki replied, looking down to her food.

"Ok then…." Rain replied, getting up and walking to the entrance, thinking of his own reason, the very thought of it still hurts him till now. Snapping out of his trip down memory lane, he turned around and asked again. "Then, where is your Astray?"

"Wreaked, by the beach, a few miles from your MS." Reki replied, finally finishing her meal, Rain walked back to her and handed her a drink, which she took without hesitation this time, she sneezed a little, and is visibly shivering, though her face was still the same old expressionless face.

"Dry your clothes, you are going to catch a cold," Rain said as he took off his pilot suit, revealing a still dry t-shirt and jeans beneath, "use this in the meantime." He handed her his pilot suit, it was made from a material which water dries quickly, making it dry by the time they found the cave, in contrast with Reki's cotton outfit. Rain looked away and told her to change. A few minutes later, she was in Rain's clearly oversized suit, with her clothes dangling off the stick that rain found, "Well, better than nothing…." They sat there and stared at the fire for some time, an awkward silence between them, it was quiet aside from the occasional cicada's song.

"You were the first person be able to dodge my shots…." Reki broke the ice, starting a conversation. "How?"

"Oh, eh…. Well…. Damn, how should I say this, reflex?" Rain said scratching his head, he was also not entirely sure how he did that. Seeing Reki being visibly shocked and discourage by the incident, Rain tried to brighten her up. "Bu…But, Hey! You hit me all the time after the first one!"

"I still missed my intended target, the beam still missed…" Reki said, still looking down, as if about to cry, seeing this, Rain put his hands on her head. "Come on now, you still gave me hell didn't you?" She simply kept quiet, and the silence continued.

"We better sleep….." Rain said, handing her a blanket from the box that seem to contain a lot of things, "I have one last thing to try for help, but I think we better try it at the morning, near the beach." Reki nodded and stood up, confusing Rain, she then proceed to go the edge and attempted slept while holding her sniper rifle, standing upright, her usual sleeping position, however, her wounded leg and the oversized pilot suit prevented her from standing properly. Rain walked over to her and picked her up,and laying her down on the blanket that was spread on the ground. "Sleep, I'll stand guard." Rain flashed her a reassuring smile. "But…." She tried to argue, gut seeing that Rain was already leaving for the entrance, gave up, and slept peacefully.

"Truly merciless," Rain said to himself as he sat near the entrance, "War really does not pick it's victims, huh?" He chuckled and slowly fell asleep.

.

Rain woke up to the chirping of the birds, he looked around, he had fell asleep sitting with the handgun in his hand. He looked blanket the blanket that was now empty, panicked, he got up and searched around the cave, the fire is now dead, and she is gone. He gathered his things and put them back in the box, then proceeded to exit the cave, shouting her name.

"Reki! Reki! Where are you?!" Rain walked along the forest along the cave's entrance. A rustle was heard from the tree above him, out of reflex, he turned around and pointed his gun at the emerging figure. "If there was an attack, we would have been dead; you are bad at standing guard." Reki came out of the tree above him, rifle in her hand, sitting on a branch. Rain lowered his gun and holster it, "S...Sorry," He said shyly looking at the ground, ashamed of his failure. "But hey, we are all right, right?!" Rain replied, trying to find an excuse, "And how did you get up there anyway, I mean, you are using the suit and your leg…."

"It's fine…." Reki replied, taking off her boots to showing him her healing cut. Rain opened his box to give her her clothes, "Here, go change…." Reki nodded and tried to get down from the tree, it was however hard, she could not simply jump down as that could reinjure her leg. "Help….." Reki murmured softly, Rain reached up and lifted her off the tree, which was rather short, putting her down again and handing her her school shoes.

Reki came back from the cave a few minutes later and handed him his pilot suit, "Thank you…." Rain heard Reki mumble, and he can't help but smile. "Let's head to the beach, can you walk?" Reki nodded and the both of them headed for the beach.

.

After the 30 minutes walk, they arrived at the beach where they first crashed, right next to Rain's MS. "Well, I do have one last thing to try…Let's hope it did not break from the fight….." Rain said and he took out a square looking thing from his jeans pocket, and broke it in half.

.

"How's she?" Brad asked, Jin closed the door behind him, shaking his head. "Well, what could we….." A beeping noise from the computer interrupted their talk, on the screen was plastered, 'emergency', with a few coordinate points below it.

"Jin…." Brad's eyes glued were glued to the screen.

"Yes, sir?" Jin replied, coming closer to see what was on the screen.

"Get the rescue team, we found our cure." Brad looked back grinning at Jin, who hastily went out.

.

The two MS-wreaked pilots were sitting in the sand, eating a 'hearty' and 'delicious' breakfast of ration mush and water, Rain however was the only one that seemed to mind, Reki just ate as if it was her standard everyday food. "Hey," Rain spoke after finishing his meal, "Can you dismantle your gun?" Reki looked at him quizzically and nodded. "Good, please do, and put it in the box, wrap it in the blanket."

"Why?" Reki asked Rain.

"Just do it, and when the rescue comes, just keep quiet, ok?" Rain told the young girl, which she replied with a half-hearted nod.

.

After a while, the rescue boat was visible, a small speed boat with 2 people in it. They were headed in their direction, and were both using a ZAFT uniform, one green and one red. Seeing this, Reki tensed and started to back off. "Calm down, it's going to be alright." She looked at rain who had just tried to comfort her and opened her mouth to say something, however, the boat had already reached them, seeing this, she closed her mouth again.

The 2 people were none other than Brad and Jin. They stopped near the shore and got off the boat, walking towards Rain, which he replied by waving and walking towards them.

"Yo! What took you so long?" Rain grinned at his team mates, who were glad to see him, "You have any idea where you are? What happened to you?"

"Oh you know, I fought with the Astray and fell in the water and shit….." Rain said, rolling his eyes.

"And your MS?" Jin asked, not seeing the hunk of metal that was sticking out of the sands near them.

"That, that hunk of crap." Rain pointed at it.

"And the Astray pilot?" Brad asked, a hint of seriousness in his voice, his eyes were looking at Reki, who was standing behind Rain, seeing this, she tensed.

"Dead." Rain answered with his smooth, smooth lie, "I killed him, after I got up, I walked around the forest and bumped into him, after a short gunfight, I killed him."

"Oh," Brad replied, convinced, "Then who is this?" He motioned towards Reki.

"A shipwrecked girl, she was the one who woke me up from my cockpit, she found the MS and knocked on the hatch, waking me, she apparently on a private cruise when her ship crashed a few hours before me and she got separated from her parents, she is an Orb citizen, we could drop her off at the nearest Orb city." Rain explained, he seemed like a natural liar.

"I trust you did not ….." Brad was cut midway, "No, don't worry. She doesn't know a thing."

"Ok then, let's head back! Come on dear; let this big strong man carry you." Brad was back to Brad again, he told Jin to carry Reki as they made it back to the boat, and for the whole trip she was quiet.

.

"Here we are, Rain, you go drop her off, we will wait here at the dock, we need to refuel." Jin let go of the steering wheel and got off, everyone followed suit. Rain carried Reki to the dock and got his black box, Reki was good at pretending to be a normal, helpless, 11 years old girl, a real contrast to her actual self.

They walked torwards the city, stopping at the nearest communication center. "I guess you can try to contact your 'parents' here." Rain said sarcasticly, opening his box and handing her her dismantled sniper. "I would suggest you keep that dismantled until you got back on the Archangel." Rain told her, earning a nod in return.

"Why are you helping me?" Reki asked Rain again.

"This again? I thought I told you, I don't see a reason not to help another person." Rain replied still sure of his point.

"Even an enemy? I see now that you are ZAFT..." Reki asked him.

"We are all the same outside the battlefield, the only one who is different are the higher ups, we soldiers are the same, no?" Rain raised his shoulders and shook his head.

"Thank you….." Reki gave him a small smile, she gave him a Dragunov bullet and headed for the com-center, "Stay alive…. Let's meet again….." Reki said before going into the center. Rain smiled and headed back, maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

.

"Oh, you are back!" Brad spun towards Rain, "Let's hurry back to the extraction point, we have a problem, dear!" Brad told rain and got on his seat.

"What problem?" Rain asked Brad.

"Well, it's Inochi…." Brad told Rain.

With that, the boat speeded away.

.

.

**End Note:** There! Done! OC please…. And comments too…..

-End of me pleading-


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Sorry for not updating for some time, I just moved to Singapore, very busy with college and everything, as an apology, this chapter will be longer than most chapters….Oh, and OCs Please…. Oh, and to a very old review, from….Anon: " Done!"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam….

.

As the VTOL transport helicopter landed at the Base's helipad, the side door swung open wildly, before having a frantic Rain zooming out of it and towards the barracks. "I'm coming, wait a while longer….." Rain murmured to himself as he rushed to the white building.

.

*30 minutes earlier*

"What do you mean" Rain asked, sounding worried. The speed boat cruised through the water.

"Well, you see dear….." Brad started slowly, "After we all saw you fall off the Archangel, Inochi went nuts and started shooting the Archangel, after that failed, she destroyed everything around her, be it military buildings or civilian… We tried to tell her to stop, but she was totally unresponsive, the her in that cockpit was not the one that we knew, she just stared blankly at the screen, and after repeated attempt on telling her to stop, she broke the communication off by ripping off her com-link off the Camouf's head….. So, we had to restrain her to prevent further damage to the civilian buildings, we had to grab her Camouf's arm and legs trough out the whole retreat route and the in the transport, after we arrived at the base, she refused to get out of her Camouf and kept shouting at us to let her launch, she said, 'He needs me, or it will be like last time again!'" Hearing this, Rain's heart stopped for a while. "Obviously we cannot do that, so we had our engineers open the MS hatch forcefully, After that, she ran out of the MS and ran to her room, where she locked the door and continued to shout at us when we come close to her room… It's a good thing she did not hurt anyone, or she could face some serious punishment….."

"But I thought that shooting at civilians…." Rain was cut off by Brad hand on his lips. "No one knew, and I don't plan to let anyone know either, enough people have died in this war, I don't need to lose another friend to his war…." Brad looked sad, of course, almost all his friend died at the bloody valentine, he had every right to be sad.

.

Rain reached Inochi's room, the usual music that flowed out her room was replaced with her high pitched screaming inside, she was never like this before, now, however, she was frantic, shouting like mad.

No! Not again! Not him too!

Stop! Let me go! I don't want to lose anyone again!

You PROMISED! LIAR!

Let me launch! LET ME LAUNCH!

I have to help him! PLEASE!

Each phrase gradually gets louder than the former, Rain banged on the door, earning a terrified scream from her in return, "Inochi! It's me! Stop!" Rain attempt was in vain, she was no longer reasonable, "LIES! HE IS STILL BACK THERE, I HAVE TO GO! I HAVE TO!" Knowing that she had lost all reason, Rain crashed on the door, repeatedly until it gave away, the door fell to the floor, revealing Inochi who was curling up in her bed with her sheet in a dark room.

"It's me Inochi! Stop!" Rain shouted at her.

"Liar! You are not him, you are a replacement! A fake!" Inochi shouted at him and threw a pillow at the shocked Rain.

"Dammit! Stop! INOCHI!" Rain shouted as he got closer to her, outside the barracks, people are waiting anxiously. As he got closer, she shouted louder and started to hit him with another pillow, her tears rolled down her cheek and flew around as she hit him franticly, her hair was a mess, her eyes were red, her cheeks were also red and her outfit was also a mess.

"Give him back to me!"She shouted as she began to hit him with her hands.

"Stop it!" Rain shouted as he dodged her blows.

"Please! He is all I have left!" Inochi was crying loudly now, she wailed as she kept on hitting, until her hands were red and her palms bled from her fingernails digging into it. Rain hugged her, ignoring the various blows delivered to his body, only after a while did she stop, she was crying softly on his chest now, sniffing and sobbing.

"It's all right, it's all right, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere….." He hugged her tighter as she started to cry louder.

After awhile, she looked up at him, her red eyes that was clouded with tears met with his , if it was on normal occasions, Rain would have blushed and jerked his gaze away from her cute face, however, this was different. After staring at him for a few seconds of silence, she whimpered. "Y…You a….are warm, just l…like….hi….him" Inochi whispered in between sobs. "W….When you f…fell, I…I j…just….." Following that, she burrowed her head on his chest and cried again.

"Its fine now, its fine now." He hugged her, as tears began falling down his own cheek to her head. "It won't happen again, we won't lose anyone again…." and they both cried and stayed in this position for a sometime.

"Please don't leave me again, don't leave me alone again." Inochi looked up at him, calming down.

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere, It's all right now, don't worry." Rain told her as he stroked her hair; he had stopped crying from just now, and had been hugging her to calm her down.

"Good….." Inochi said as she fell asleep, her face plastered with a smile. Rain wrapped her injured hands with his handkerchief and laid her down. "Sleep tight….." Rain whispered to her as he walked out of her room.

.

Outside Rain was greeted with a wave of worried faces and questions. With everyone asking questions all at the same time, Rain was overwhelmed, his head was now hurting, one problem had just been solved, now come another one. They were all just normal soldiers, however their squad was generally liked and cared for thanks to their perfect record so far, and they also have an ace with them, they were the most successful non-redcoat newbies so far. That was not only the reason everyone was worried, Inochi is…rather…somewhat…..VERY popular, whether it was the cheerful attitude, the piloting skills, the habit of helping everyone, or her really cute looks Rain did not know, one thing was for sure, back at the academy….

.

Rain was a weird one, he does not stick out socially, he was at the middle of the social chain, he was however quite liked by most girls, this was due to him being really good in the past, his current random 'instincts' just makes him a lot better, he was offered the red coat, which he turned down, so to be able to stick with Inochi, which was a green coat.

Inochi was different, she was one of the super popular people, minus the annoying, evil attitude most have, she was also a model for the school magazine and some other fashion magazine Rain didn't have a single idea about, she was swarmed by both boys and girls alike every day, and every valentine, her lockers would overflow with all sorts of things, while Rain got a lot as well, it never amount to hers. However, one thing that would always piss everyone off was that every confession was greeted with the same thing, "Sorry….. I like Rain….." Making the former a very, very well despised person among the guys, this also worked vice versa, every time someone asked Rain out, the same thing happens, "Erghhh….Nah, sorry… You, eh…..well…..sorry…." It didn't take a genius to figure out he seems to like Inochi, they ate together, they hung out together, they spend their breaks off the academy together, heck, during camping training they were rumored to had slept together, of course the fact was that Inochi had snuck into his solo tent at night at just slept beside him, however when confronted by the fact, Rain would always answer the same thing, "No, I don't." Just a simple no, no blush or anything. The girls however, did not hate Inochi, they seem to have admitted defeat and accepted the facts, however, this did not stop people from liking him.

Inochi was also unlike in another way Rain, she did not care a lot for her trainings, she was good in most normal studies, but always slacks off for the training, she was however capable of sniping rather well, even though she was nowhere near as good as Reki, and her lack of credits earned her a rank D green coat, even though her skill was of a rank C redcoat, same as Rain. For reasons unknown however, she and Rain were assigned to Brad's squad, which was made of Rank A Green coats (Jin and Ignis), a Rank D redcoat (Kai) and the former rank A Green coat who was now a rank A redcoat Ace (Brad) who was equal to the Aces of ZAFT (Nicol and Dearka) losing only to rank S redcoats (Athurn, Yzak and Andrew) and S+ redcoats (Rau) even if they were both rank D green coat, Rain being that rank by choice.

.

"How's she?!" A soldier snapped Rain out of his flashback.

"Uh….. Yeah, she's fine, yes, wait, one at a time please!" Rain answered the soldier while backing off from the approaching crowd.

"This is your fault!" An angry soldier grabbed Rain by the collar, which Jin hurriedly pulled back, "How is this his fault?" Jin asked the soldier who has not let go of Rain's collar, despite being caught in Jin's bear hug.

"Of course! Since the academy, till now, she had always cared a lot for him, which he had just shrug off and now, he even made her this way!" Rain had only looked at him with a straight, unwavering face, staring at the soldier. "Look at you! You don't even care! The reason she probably entered this stupid war and the military academy was also probably you!" At that point Rain punched the soldier, releasing his grip from his collar and sending the soldier down to the ground.

"If you know nothing, just shut up! We did not choose to be here, alright! If it was not for the…." After leaving his sentence partly done, Rain looked shocked at what he had just shouted and closed eyes and turned around, "I said too much…." Following that, the crowd separated as Rain walked past them, Rain had always been known as a passive person, never did he punched or hit anyone. The soldiers, mechanics and other personnel stared at him as he walked past them towards the small park that he usually sat.

.

Rain was now at the park, in his hand was his phone, he was staring at the screen, watching something on it. After a while, he locked his phone and looked up.

"Dammit!" Rain shouted at himself as he punched the tree at his side, tears had once again began to well up on the corners of his eyes. Stay strong, now's not the time to get emotional, Rain told himself, _Solum Fortem In Valent, Solum Fortem In Valent, Solum Fortem In Valent,_Rain chanted to himself. _Only the strong prevail_, now's not the time for sentiments, Rain told himself mentally and turned around to head back, before he was stopped by a few familiar figures, it was Brad and the others.

"Rain, what was that about?" Kai asked, his voice was full of worries, funny, coming from a mostly emotionless person like him.

"I don't have the time for this, move." Rain pushed him aside before being stopped by the others, "What? What do you want?" Rain was beginning to be annoyed.

"You know dear, talking about a problem usually make things better…." Brad flashed him a lipstick smeared smile.

"Well to bad, this one's no normal problem." Rain said as he tried to get past them.

"Well to bad," Ignis said, "We won't let you go until you talk, you are acting strange, and it's not like you." Seeing that there is no way out, Rain sighed, "Fine, but might as well find a seat, this won't end anytime soon…"

.

They had made their way back to the meeting room; in front of them were a few cups of tea. Rain took a sip from one and sighed, beginning his story.

"Anyone ever heard of 'The Onyx PLANT' incident? What am I saying, of course not….."

.

The Onyx PLANT, a PLANT build secretly under the organization Ark around Lagrange 2 in 50 AD, these people were the combination of highly logical people and scientist, the leader of this is George Glenn, the first ever coordinator, they had one believe, humanity had the abilities to progress far further than what they was at that time, they had believe that we could be much more than we were then, by one simple method, genetic engineering. They were made up of open minded naturals and curious coordinators, they had believed that the naturals and coordinators had no real differences and worked to see the end to the racism towards each other.

In the year CE.54, they had succeeded in created their first prototype new humans, this race of people was designed to surpass the ultimate coordinator project, with much less casualty, compared to the ultimate coordinator project which claimed many lives, the project was supposed taking way less lives. These new race were the personification of Glenn's dreams, for Coordinators, not the race, but anyone working for the betterment of mankind, regardless of their genes, to "Coordinate" the next step of mankind's evolution, to change them to a new type of people. These 1st generation people were made as the prototype to the final race, however out of the 20 born babies, only 7 were anywhere close to successful the other 13 were branded as defective, some only had the abilities of a normal coordinators, some far worse than normal naturals, they were however, allowed to go live normal lives, the 'defectives' were given a life, they found true hobbies, found true love, found true friends, found true memories, found things the 'successes' were never found, just who is the real success here…..

In the year CE.55, the next batch of humans was made, it was a disaster, out of 10 only 3 were a success, same rules apply as before, the successes stays, the failure leaves, the one in between however, stayed, while under supervision from staffs and paired with a 1st gen. That half-done type was none other than Inochi, her mind was of a much higher level, to a level that could match the 1st gen's best, however, she was deemed mentally unstable, to suppress that, she had to designed with an artificial electronic limiter, a lock to her insanity, she had to take suppressive pills and was made to have a symbiotic relationship with a person, and that person, was the biggest success of the first gen, capable of doing everything 10x better than most, off –the-mill coordinator, Rain.

The scientist thought, since he won't die, since he won't lose, she won't go bonkers, they were wrong. The 1st gen hero they had so much hope for, turned out to be a fluke, as he grows, he never showed any signs of enhanced anything, he was somewhat worse than the rest of the generation 1s.

After the assassination of George Glenn, they took the enhanced humans in the half finished Onyx and launched to space, defeating the blue cosmos members following them around Langrage 3 before proceeding to Lagrange 2 to hide for 16 years. The lack of resources caused them to reduce the project's interval to once every 5 years, instead of annually.

.

For the next 14 years after Rain and Inochi were paired, they were practically married to each other, they ate together, grew together, played together, raised together. This experiments were not of that like the blue cosmos's extended, they were not treated as tools, they had rights, they were raised normally by the scientist, with love and care, not a fake mission love, but a genuine, father-mother to child love, however, unlike the 'failures' they were still part of the experiments, they were allowed to do things on their own, however, if those things could cause them to fail in certain things, they were nicely taught not to. For example, if let's say, A likes a girl, B, but that would cause their offspring to be something less than desirable, they would not be allowed to love, instead, they would be told to learn to love another girl, say C, which would produce a good child, same goes with friends, hobbies, memories, experience, food, games, everything, in a sense, nothing, except the parental love, was true, everything is fabricated, it was not what they had truly wanted, sure, you could learn to like it, but that was not the truth.

.

When Rain was 15 years old, the day came where the scientist let Rain go, he was showing no progress, a beautiful brown haired woman sent him off, this was Rain's mother, "We all here sincerely hope you would unlock that potential, and use it for good, be a coordinator of humanity, however, you won't be able unlock that here…Go, you should be free, don't worry, you can come visit me anytime, but, you have to leave and live your loss life, try and live the time you had lost, good luck Rain, and always know….I love you." He went out of the facility, for a person who had live their lives in the facility, it was rather confusing…..Where to begin? Well, the new house sounds good…. Or maybe the hilltop garden him and Inochi like to go to…..

He had not even left 10 foot off the main gate, a call came in his cell, he picked it up, it wrote "Mum", he thought for a while, then picked it up, "Rain, you have to come back, where are you?" Her soft voice sounded through the phone, he had never knew his biological parents, the donors, but that didn't matter, what matter was the past 15 years, she had been his mother, and he was in debt to her in more ways than one, even though he wasn't exactly rainbow sunshine happy for being 'kicked out' of the lab….. "I'm still at the entrance….. What's wrong?" Rain asked slightly worried.

"It's…..Inochi…" His mother replied. Crap! He had totally forgotten about that! Rain rushed back into the lab, not much trouble, even though they had told him to leave, doesn't mean they locked him out, he was allowed to enter or exit freely. Once inside he ran to Inochi's room, to be greeted by screaming.

.

"Well what happens after, you know…." Rain stopped to drink his tea, in front of him there was 4 people in utter disbelieve, Rain sighed and continued.

.

After Inochi had calmed down, he sat with her on her room, waiting for her to completely cool off. Unknown to them, an OMNI fleet was not far from the Onyx PLANT.

"So?" A black haired man with a fair skin asked, he had the aura of a hero and a righteous man, he was however, about to do something he would never even thought of doing.

"The enemy is just 200 clicks west of here sir." A soldier replied, eying the screen of the Agamemnon ship's controls. The black haired man eyed the image on the screen for a brief moment before speaking, "Are you sure that is a military facility, I mean if it was, why all the way out here?"

"I don't know sir….. I think it could be that this is a top secret facility or something….." The soldier to his left told him, "I mean, it must be important right? Unless they won't send you, 'the bloodless tactician', here…."

The black haired man sighed, "Where did HQ even get this info anyway? It seems so shady…. Are you sure the source is reliable?" He asked the soldier beside him, he stared at the screen, still unsure of the contents of the massive space junk in the screen in front of him. "Well, we are soldiers, and we are trained to not question our orders, I guess we don't have much of a choice…" He turned back and faced the command table, and started his flawless strategy planning.

.

"Boom!" A loud explosion sent Inochi and Rain falling to the ground, the ground was shaking and before he could stand up, his mother had come in.

"Rain, You have to escape! The blue cosmos have finally found us! Take Inochi and head to the port, there will be a evacuation shuttle waiting, you have to escape!" His mom told him as she helped both of them up, she handed him a pistol. "I hope you will not have to use this…." After that unclear statement she turned back to leave.

"Wait! What do you mean we?! How about you?! You have to come with us!" Rain grabbed his mother's hand, he was afraid of losing her.

"No, we will stay, we would try to buy time for the evacuation shuttle, you have to go!" His mother shook her head, and attempted to break free of Rain's grip.

"No! I want to stay and help!" Rain shouted back, he was determined, he was not about to abandon everyone just so he can run away.

"Rain!" His mother suddenly slapped him, shocking him, "This is not the time to argue! Do you think I want to leave you?!" Tears had begun to well around her eyes. "I know you don't want to run, but what good will it do if you just end up dead now?! If you want to protect someone, protect those in the shuttle! I still believe you are capable of a lot more! So please! Go and carry out our will, don't let our sacrifice be in vain! You have to…" she didn't finish, Rain hugged her tight, he was also crying, she let her tears out and hugged him back, the unresponsive Inochi was just starring at them blankly.

"Ok, I'll go…. Come on Inochi!" He grabbed her hand and ran out of the facility.

"Good luck Rain….." Rain's mother muttered and headed to the control room.

.

Outside was a mess, the OMNI tanks were rolling in and destroying everything, while the Ark's resistance was fierce, It was however inadequate in repelling the larger, more heavily armed horde. Rain dodged the tanks and headed to the port, the smell of death was all around them, he ran as fast as his legs could go, before passing a hangar.

"If you want to protect…" his mother's words echoed in his head, what could he do from inside a shuttle?! He thought hard, before…

"Inochi….." The girl looked up to face Rain, she had now snapped out of her post-freak out phase. "Go to the port, I can't go with you….." The 14 year old girl shook her head, "No! If you are staying, so will I!" She hugged on to his arm, refusing to let go. "Inochi! Now's not the time!" Rain tried to get away, "I can't forgive myself if anything happens to you!" Rain shouted at her.

"I choose to die than live knowing that you are dead!" Inochi shouted back, hugging harder.

"DAMNIT!" Rain shouted at the sky, "FINE! LET'S GO!" Inochi nodded and they headed to the hangar, inside was the last plane, a ZF-920 "Solar Flare", the old standard space fighter plane which was replaced by the Mobius, It had the old world design, with 4 missiles, a machinegun, slender frame, a fold-able delta wing, a Short Vertical Take Off and Landing (SVTOL) system, hovering capabilities and 4 tail wings, It was technically superior to the Mobius, however, it was very expensive and non-mass production friendly, and the design scrapped and used for the special forces, while the regular air force uses the Mobius V-1.2A, before being upgraded to the current Mobius. This one infront of them, was the Ark custom, the only difference being the colours or so they thought.

"Get on the gun controls; you know how to use this right?" Rain asked the girl who was already using the helmet.

"Mnnn! Just like the training simulations!" She nodded and jumped in the seat. Rain followed, they closed the hatch and got out of the hangar, before taking off.

.

They flew above the lab's airspace, the place where most of the battle was taking place, and swopped down on a tank, destroying it with amazing grace. The kids of the experiments were trained to be good at fighting even thought their ultimate goal is to stop it, self defense is always necessary.

.

"Sir we are taking losses, they are fighting back, they…. they are good!" The panicked soldier shouted to his commanding officer, the blacked haired man, Kainen Saonji. "Pull the soldiers back, let me launch, get ready to fire a barrage at the PLANT, I guess we will have to destroy it, shoot in my command, if I don't give the command after 20 minutes, shoot." With that, he turned around and left the bridge.

.

"Rain! They are pulling back!" Inochi shouted from behind him. "Good, I heard the refugees refused to run away too, good thing we chose the same…" Rain eased his grip on the handle and hovered his plane over the facility. Just as he was about to land, a heavily customized Solar Flare flew in from the top opening that the enemy had used to come in, before long the Planes that was about to land was destroyed, Rain and Inochi had barely dodged his 30mm machine cannon's shot, They canceled the landing procedures, and took off again, chasing after the sudden intruder, all surviving planes followed, it was now a 1 vs 3.

After a short dogfight, 1 plane went down with the other one following shortly after.

"Why are you fighting?! Who the hell are you! Stop fighting back! I don't want to have too kill you too, if you stop now we could spare you!" Kainen shouted through the intercom, pissing Rain off.

"That's my line you prick! Why are you attacking innocent people?!" Rain shouted back while dodging a missile.

"Innocent what are you saying?! You fought back with serious firepower!" Kainen retorted

"What do you expect us to do?! Sit and wait for the tanks to crush us?!" Rain shouted, his patience had burned out long ago, to him, this nut job stormed in here, kill people, and declared himself good, there is no way he could accept that.

"If you are really innocent then stop fighting!" Kainen shouted back at him.

"What so you can shoot us down, like you shot the rest?! No chance!" Rain dodged a shot and returned his. After a brief session of dogfighting, an Multirole Anti Plane and Bunker missile (MAPB) was fired by Kainen which was dodged by Rain, however it went straight for the HQ.

"No! Papa and Mama are in there!" Inochi shouted at rain, they both turned around and chased after the missile, leaving them exposed to fires from Kainen.

"Where are you going!" Kainen shouted at them and chased after them.

"Shut up! We don't have time for you, we have to stop that missile, Civilians are in there!" Rain shouted while unloading his full clip onto the missile, Inochi used up her own Gatling gun to stop it, but no success, they kept missing. "There…. Are… Civilians? They were telling the truth? Oh god, what have I done? I….I….." Kainen stopped his plane mid-air, then he remembered something, the barrage he ordered!

.

The missile dodged all of Inochi and Rain's shot before at last…..

"BOOM!" It hit the HQ sending it up in flames.

"NO! MAMA! PAPA!" Inochi shouted at the screen that showed the exploding HQ, mocking them that they failed to save everyone. Rage boiled in their minds, something snapped, both of them screamed in unison and then…. it happened.

"Brain wave detected, Full Phycoframe activate, Limiter removed, ARK system active." A robotic voice sounded through the cockpit. The screen glowed blue, followed by the outer plating having white lines shooting all across it, creating a digital pattern. Both of the pilot eyes became blank, inside their minds, they saw an endless sea of water, with a single seed in the middle, blue for Rain and Red for Inochi, It started spinning wildly and fell, hitting the water, it broke, however, it did not stop there, the water ripple grew larger, after a while, the water gathered into a pillar in the middle and exploded, for Rain, It became a spiral, streaked with digital patterns, it was a brilliant blue, with the words "Memento Mori etched everywhere, before dissolving into the middle of the spiral, for Inochi, it turned into a tracing of 4 different flowers, a pink almond flower, a green Gypsophila (Baby's breath), a white carnation and a black rose, each meaning, a promise, a innocent and pure heart, a pure love and death respectively. Their eyes now turned into a spiral shape, both matching the colors of the vision that they saw, Rain's being pure blue, while Inochi's, a mix of Pink and green in one and a mix of black and white in the other. The plane's lines changed into Inochi's colour and the dull grey frame glowed white, the red jet flames turned blue, streaking behind it a blue aurora like light, it flew at an inhumane speed at Kainen, both pilots hell-bent on seeing him dead.

.

"Stop the barrage! There are innocent people here!" Kainen's shouting was in vain, something was disturbing his signal, and before he knew it, a blur flew in front of him its aurora capable of jamming radars; it released a high density of an unknown particle (Minovsky). Kainen followed it, his plane barely capable of following it. A shout came from the radio, it was more of a battle cry than a shout.

"AAAAAA!" Both pilots shouted in unison and pulled the trigger, the plane spun and both the machine guns shot electric coated bullets. Kainen tried to dodge all of them, but one bullet hit his wings. It sparked and burst into flames.

"Dammit! Stop it! If I don't contact the ships, they will…." He didn't even get to finish, the shots came raining down on them, the Ark Solar Flare shot down about 32 cannon shells before being hit, it spun out of control, the weakness of the plane was that when it activates the ARK system, if basically purges almost all its armor. Out of pure luck, it only hit the left wing, with the plane spiraling down to the ground, however, even when it hit the ground, it did not explode, instead, the ARK system's anti explosive digital armor kept both pilots safe, they were both knocked off their seats, and end up rolling on the ground, only stopping to face the burning HQ, still bombarded by the warships. They slowly went out of their battle trance and sat there, Inochi was on top of Rain's lap, the PLANT's artificial rain switched on, pouring on top of them, in an attempt to douse the fire.

Inochi cried, followed by Rain, their tears washed away in the rain, they were both very young, Inochi was 14 and Rain was 15, what are they supposed to do? A message came into Rain's phone; it was on the emergency line.

"Rain, Inochi….." A video played on the waterproof phone, on the screen was his mother and Inochi's parents. "I'm sorry it came to this, we also didn't want this to happen, but….. You both have to live on; you are probably on the shuttle now, wondering why it is empty, everyone choose to stay and fight I'm sorry, but it's ok, you are not a coward for running away, everyone said so too when I told them I told both of you to go, you have to continue on, you have to fight for what we believe…" Rain's mother stopped, then a muscled, big man spoke, this was Inochi's dad, "Hey now, you are making it harder on them! Yo! Rain! I'm leaving my beloved Inochi in your hands; you take care of her, you hear?! Or else, when I get out of here, I'm going to beat the crap out of you! Hahahaha, Inochi! Stay calm alright? It's all fine, we will make it through this, then we will all meet again someday. So stick close to that pop tart for now, ok?" He finished talking with a grin on his face, "Yes Inochi, it's just as what your father said," A red haired woman spoke, it was Inochi's mom, "Don't worry you have Rain, right? Rain, you will do great, I'm sure of it, don't worry….." Rain's mother took center stage again, "Good luck and know that….." All three of them say the last part in unison, "We love you." Then the video ended, leaving both of them back in the rain alone.

Inochi's sobs filled the air around them they had just been sitting there for a few minutes but it felt like an eternity, they both just looked at the remains of the HQ with blank eyes, everyone they had ever knew is dead…..

"Don't worry…" Rain said hugging Inochi, stoking her head like a cat. "I promise you, you will never lose anyone again… I vow to that…." He said and she began to cry again, Rain held nothing back and joined in. After a while, they had exhausted all their strength, the battle trance took a lot of power, and crying in the middle of the rain wasn't exactly a good way to relief fatigue. After crying for another few minutes, they both fainted in the rain.

"Sir! There is someone he…"

.

"And I guess that's about it, when I woke up, we were in an infirmary with Inochi next to me, it had seem that we were in December City, after that, well…We went to the military academy, in hope of finding out the truth behind the incident, after all that all we can do, fight…In the end, we was still not free, I had just move cages, we were still caged birds….And 2 years later, here I am….. Who the hell was I in the past life…" Rain slouched back on his sofa and closed his eyes. Everyone was shocked, however, Brad was looking the most shocked, he seems to know what Rain was talking about. After a moment of awkward silence, Rain stood up and headed to the door, no one tried to stop him.

.

Rain walked into Inochi's room just as she woke up, he walked towards her and sat beside her, "How are you doing?" Rain asked her softly and handed her her pills, she had to take these to suppress her unstable mentality. She just smiled back and slowly got up, she sat up beside him and took a pill, then slowly leaned on his shoulders, Rain just let her and instead (and uncharacteristically) snuggled back, he put his head on top of hers and they moved back and leaned on the wall. He closed his eyes, for a second all that mattered were him and her, no tragic past, no stupid war, no ZAFT, no OMNI, no one… he wish they could stay like this, peaceful, nice and warm, just like home…

"Rain…." Inochi spoke, she looked up at him, Rain snapped out of his trance and looked at her, "Yes? What is it?" He asked her in a soft voice, for some reason even he himself did not know, he was being extremely kind.

"I'm…..Happy, you kept your promise." She smiled at him, "Thank you….." she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, shocking him, then she pulled her head back and smiled at him, "Thank you…." His mind was now on an error, it was overloading with different mixed feelings, what is this? Why is this idiot that had caused him trouble all his life making him like this? And why is SHE like this? He took her by her hip and pulled her close, this time she was shocked, he leaned near her face, their face was literary a few cm apart, her gaze met his, and for a moment he was enticed by her blood red eyes, she was beautiful, she was also no different, she was captivated by his deep blue eyes, then she closed her eyes and leaned her chin forward, Rain took her chin and pulled it closer to his…. They were so close now, their lips a cm away from touching…

"Creak" The door opened, Jin entered and saw both of them, Inochi was sitting on top of Rain her hands crossed behind his neck , while Rain was leaning on the wall, holding her chin close to his while his other hand was on her hip.

"Ah…..T…this time…I really interrupted something didn't I?"

.

.

**End Note:** DAH DAH DAH! Done! I hope that can make up for the time I was not writing, again very very very very sorry (100x bows) comments appreciated and angain OCs!

**PS:** I think this might be quite long, so please bear with me till the end, I will continue writing as long as someone reads it! Please continue reading!

**Another PS (ToToyama Reki) :** There we go, No Rain x Reki (though I must say they do look good) your Reki is safe with Kira! (Or is she?)

**Edit Note:**I made them 1 year younger, the 2 years in the academy was taken from the original, (Shinn was a civilian in seed, 2 years later, he passed.) this would mean most of them were fresh graduates. I also added some details.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's notes:** Hello! I'm back! Uh…. Yeah…

**Disclaimer: **Me no gundam own and thing.

.

"You…. Little…." Rain tried to get up but Inochi was still on top of him. "Inochi, mov…" Rain didn't even get to finish, Inochi got up, took a pillow and charged at Jin…

"Ahhh! Baka! Baka! Jin! Baka!" Inochi repeatedly shouted at Jin while repeatedly assaulting him with the poor pillow, Jin ducked in front of the door and begged quietly, "oww…owww… stop…hey…." If only it was not so weird, it would be funny, a 1m56cm girl beating up a 1m90cm buff man, slap-stick comedy…..

"Stupid! Jin! Why! Did! You! Come! In! It! Was! About! To! Be! Good!" Inochi cut each word with a blow with her pillow, with Jin cowering in the edge of the room's door. Unable to take the stupidity any longer, Rain got up and grabbed the pillow, throwing it to the bed, Inochi being carried with it.

"You Ok?" Rain helped Jin up, barely holding in his laughter, "Why *Pfttt* Why did you come here?" All his rage for Jin had completely disappeared; Inochi had taken revenge for both of them.

"Uh…. Yes…." Jin muttered as he patted the feathers of himself. Inochi was now sitting on the edge of the bed, staring intensely at Jin, if stares could kill, Jin would be long dead. "Uhmmm….. I am not here to peek or anything….." Jin mumbled.

"Yes, you came to interrupt!" Inochi shot a glare at Jin, very unlike her, but of course, when it is Rain related, Inochi can be rather…Volatile; either it's her cyber programming, or just simply her own personality.

"Now, now Inochi….." Rain calmed her down, "So, what brings you here?" Rain turned to Jin who was now standing outside, "Oh yes, we have a….. Interesting order….."

"Blam!" The door was slammed closed by Inochi who was standing in front of the door now. "Not interested." She spoke through the door. "Now then," Inochi turned to face Rain, "Let's continue shall we?" She smiled at him and closed in, Rain backing towards the wall.

"Inochi….. Now's not the time…" Rain looked away from her, as if making eye contact can make her pounce on him.

"I. Don't. Care….." Inochi closed in ever-so-seductively, slowly unbuttoning her ZAFT uniform, really uncharacteristic of her, and also weird, since she looks very young, she was in her other mode now, since she had an enhanced and modified brain, she ends up having a few personality, however they come out rarely, and this was the first time this one came out.

"Uh…..Hell, this is bad… Umm…. Look a plane!" Rain tried to distract Inochi, which was indeed very stupid.

"Come on now, Rain, stop denying me…." She was ever so close now, with not much of a choice; Rain had to do something….

"Hyaaah?!" Inochi squealed as Rain picked her up from the ground and carried her, he quickly rushed out the door to be greeted by a confused, smiling Jin.

"Wha….What's going on?" Jin looked confused, before he knows what's what, Rain shoved Inochi to him.

"Here take this! Make sure she doesn't escape!" Rain shouted at Jin as he ran torwards the vending machine. "C'mon C'mon" Rain ran as fast as he could, as he arrived, he took out his wallet and hastily pulled out a coin. "Where is it, where is it….. Aha!" He took the can and ran back to Jin who was struggling with the kicking and screaming Inochi.

"Let me go! You….You big…. Thing!" Inochi kicked at Jin several times.

"Here! Hold her steady!" Rain shouted as he returned.

"A….. Cherry Fanza (Fanta)?" Jin was confused out of his mind, but did as told. With haste, Rain opened the can and opened Inochi's mouth, pouring the contents in, she gasped and choked, but after awhile, she became silent, her head dropping down.

"E…Eh?" Inochi woke up, confused of what is happening, "R…Rain?" She blushed upon seeing him. "What happened? Last thing I remember was…well…." She blushed some more, "And why is Jin holding me? And what is this red stain?" She put her finger on her clothes and lip, "Cherry….Fanza? What's going on…. Ah! I went to another mode again didn't I…..? " Inochi blushed and looked away from Rain.

"Ummm… can someone explain to me what's going on?" Jin looked at both of them, Inochi now next to Rain, buttoning her uniform and wiping the red stain on her clothes and the soda flowing down her throat. "Well you see," Rain started, "I once went…..berserk during the academy when Rain went MIA during a training camp, when he came back and calmed me down, another me came out….." Inochi continued. "Then I gave her some Cherry Fanza and she calmed down…." Rain explained.

"That doesn't make any sense….. Why Cherry Fanza?" Jin asked them.

"It's simple; Cherry Fanza is my favorite drink!" Inochi flashed a cute smile.

"No, actually….. So if it is, then? Why did you turn back?" Jin asked, their explanation left him with more question than answer. Both of them just shrug, "I guess it's because the real Inochi likes it while the others don't? I don't know, it just works….." Rain replied lazily.

"You have any idea how…..stupid this sounds? I mean, you are expecting me to just say, 'oh, ok' like that?" Jin asked Rain, crossing his arms.

"Hey, if you know, tell me, cause I don't, now then, the orders?" Rain asked Jin, crossing his own arms.

"Oh, yes." Jin took out a piece of letter from his pocket and handed them to Rain and Inochi respectively. Careful while giving it to Inochi, as if she might hit him again. "Please read it."

"Ahem!"Inochi coughed out loud, "To Green Coat D-3 Private First Class Inochi Valentine, something something, The PLANT Supreme Council hereby commission you into the **F**ast **A**cting **I**ntegrated **T**actical **H**eadquarters. You are also hereby promoted to the rank of Red Coat D-2 Staff Sergeant; from henceforth, you are now allowed to do the following, bla bla bla." Inochi lost interest halfway. "What is this? Fast Acting Integrated Tactical Headquarters… FAITH?" Inochi looked clearly confused; Rain ripped open his and read the letter.

.

To Green Coat D-1 Corporal Rain Freya

Due to tour outstanding combat capabilities and records, The PLANT Supreme Council hereby commission you into the **F**ast **A**cting **I**ntegrated **T**actical **H**eadquarters. You are also hereby promoted to the rank of Red Coat C-1 Master Sergeant; from henceforth, you are allowed to do the following:

Act and operate outside the regular command structure of ZAFT

Plan operations and give orders on the battlefield as you see fit, as long as it does not coincide with the interest of ZAFT

Answer only to the Chairman of PLANT, Patrick Zala

Transfer to other squad or ships as you see fit

Obtain help and resources from ZAFT owned bases and teams

Access to most ZAFT files and facilities

Create/ Research your own Mobile Suits, as long as it is within reason and budget

Upgrading your Mobile Suits

Upgrading your Flagship, Flagship will be provided to the leader of your FAITH squad if applicable, if you are a solo, please proceed to PLANT to receive your own flagship and crew, alternatively, you may also be given/ choose a pre-existing ship to command as your own (if applicable/ possible).

Mark your Mobile Suit with custom colours, emblems, parts, etc

Modify your pilot suit

Please proceed to your nearest HQ to receive your special badge, new uniform (If applicable), orders and other necessary equipments. All bases have been notified of the new special team, your badge will be the proof of the Council's command. May the choices you make be wise, good luck.

Sincerely

The Supreme Council

.

"And that's what mine said…" Rain looked at Jin, " You knew about this, so you must have gotten one too, what rank are you now Jin?" Rain asked the big man.

"Ah, I'm a Red Coat C-2 Gunnery Sergeant, Rai…..Sir…." Jin saluted at Rain, half jokingly.

"Hey now….." Rain shot him a 'really….' Look, "Why did the top brass promote me to a higher level than you, it doesn't make sense….." Rain thought out loud.

"Anyway, let's get to the HQ, the higher ups will want to give us something…." Jin said as he walked towards the housing's exit. Rain and Inochi looked at each other and followed.

.

Upon arriving at the meeting room, they were greeted by Ignis, Kai and Brad, they all had a unique badge on their collars that Rain had never seen before, and in front of them were 3 black ring boxes. "Hello people, have a seat." Brad motioned to the sofa, he seems calm and happy, but not on his eccentric self.

"So…. I assume you all got the letter too?" Rain asked.

"That you are right my friend! You are looking at Red Coat C-2 Gunnery Sergeant Ignis Hataka now, Corporal no longer!" Ignis shouted as he 'patted' Rain's back, he was unusually loud, even for him. "Gimme some respect from now on eh! I'm a higher rank than you now!"

"Uh…. Yeah, sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm a Master Sergeant, I'm a higher ranking than you." Rain said as he moved away from Ignis.

"WHAT! That is so not fair! Damnit! AHHH!" Ignis shouted by himself, "Am I the lowest here?!"

"Ummm….. I'm a staff sergeant; I'm still lower than you." Inochi told Ignis softly.

"You don't count! It's a man's thing! Arrgggghhhhhh! Dammit!" Ignis rampaged on his chair sofa.

"So what rank are you guys…." Rain continued the conversation.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Ignis shouted while pointing at Rain.

"I'm now a Red Coat B-2 First Sergeant, I was promoted from a Red Coat D-1 Gunnery Sergeant." Kai replied.

"DON'T ANSWER HIM!" Ignis shouted at Kai, seeing that he is ignored, he went and sulked at the corner.

"Ten Hut soldier. I'm no longer Red Coat A-3 Sergeant Major Brad Douglas, I'm now a Red Coat S-3 Chief Warrant Officer 3." Brad replied, his stance formal, however, he was smiling. "Here are your badges." He handed each of them the black-blue ring boxes that were on the table. "Wear them proudly." Rain took the box, still confused, he opened the box, to be greeted by the same badge that the rest of the team was using, a white wing emerging from a golden elliptical orb. He took it out as it gleamed in the light, he pinned his on his collar like the others, looking around, he saw Jin did the same, Inochi, however…..

"Hey, we are allowed to do customizations right? As we please?" Inochi asked the team as she lifted her badge, looking at her own reflection on it.

"Yes soldier, why?" Brad asked, he looked puzzled

"Ok, hold on a sec….." Inochi took something out of her pocket and began to work on her badge, a few seconds later, she lifted her head up, "Here!" She now had changed the FAITH badge into a hairclip which she uses to replace her usual hairclip that clipped her bangs.

"Ha….. You and fashion…." Ignis sniggered from his corner

"Shut up, old man!" Inochi shouted back at Ignis while sticking her tongue out.

"Hey! I'm only around 18!" Ignis shouted back and they began to argue

"Sir," Rain asked Brad

"Yes soldier?" Brad replied while shaking his head at Inochi and Ignis

"I never heard of this squad before, what is this about?" Rain asked his commanding officer

"I had also just heard of this earlier, apparently it was a new squad for aces, the top brass had made just made this team and we were the first members." Brad replied

"Then why us? I mean, why not the Creuset team?" Rain asked, clearly confused.

"I don't know the details son, but when I asked the bosses they told me that they were offered but they turned it down, they said something about being too overrated." Brad replied, he was still looking at Inochi and Ignis

"Then why did you accept?" Rain asked, he wanted to know, are they qualified for this?

"When they offered it to me, I immediately accepted, I had also made the decision for the team. Now that we know the power of the Archangel, I can say that we stand no chance if they were being serious, and we do not have special MS to beat them with, so I thought this is our only fighting chance." Brad replied calmly

"Then why us? You, I understand, but us? Why offer something like this to a whole bunch of regulars?" Rain wanted answers, and Brad was not helping

"Son, Regulars don't fight against the Archangel, survive, kill a member and deal damage to the ship. You should be thankful that your talents were realized, you won't die dumb. Originally, only those who participated in the ORB strike operation were offered, but I insisted that we stick as a team, that Ignis and Jin follows, good thing they agree." Brad replied, now facing Rain

"But it isn't fair that you made the choice for us!" Rain argued

"I am not gonna sit and watch you all get killed!" Brad shouted at Rain, Ignis and Inochi quiet down and looked at them. "Why do you seem unhappy? You got a promotion!" Brad asked Rain, he didn't reply, just threw his head to his side.

"I'm going…." Rain murmured and walked out of the room.

"Where do you think you are going soldier?! Come back here!" Brad shouted at Rain

"You are allowed to do the following: Act and operate outside the regular command structure of ZAFT" Rain replied and walked out, slamming the door behind him. The room fell silent, it was awhile until someone spoke up.

"I…..Better go after him…." Inochi said as she ran out the room.

.

.

**End Note:** Yeah! Done! Oh and I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, Kainen Saonji is Gureifox's OC, sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry, I forgot….. hahahaha…ANYWAY, I'm gonna put up the next chapter reeeeaaaalllll soon, this is just a chapter break, as you read this, I am probably writing the next chapter, ciao

**PS:** Oh yeah, the next chapter is semi-non-canon so… yeah, since they would forget the next chapter….. Confused? Just read, you will get it, if not comment and I will answer, thanks!


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Hello! This is inspired by the song, Time-Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle by Mambo and sang by GUMI, I just wanted to write a chapter like that after I heard the song, hahahahaha. This is a good time to use my T rating, Suggestive themes inside, ah yes and this mightttt be rather dark.

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim gundam

.

"So no matter what I do, there is end huh?" Rain muttered as he walked down the empty hall ways of the abandoned school in the base, the base was once a city, so there is no wonder that some buildings that were unused were abandoned.

"Haro, Haro….." An eerie Haro sound echo through the building, Rain spun around to be greeted by air. "What the hell?" Rain asked himself and proceeded through the building, following the voice he arrived at a large auditorium, it was the kind used for assembly and events held by schools. "Where the hell did that sound come from?"

"Haro, Haro…" A black ball rolled out of the edge of the room and approached Rain.

"What the? A Haro, what's a Haro doing here?" Rain picked the Haro up and looked at it. "What the, it's big….. I thought Haro's are supposed to be palm sized…. This one is like a ball…." As he spoke. The Haro jumped off his hands and stood up, hands and legs coming out of its flaps. "What the?!" Rain jumped back as the bizarre Haro begun to speak.

"Harget Haund, Hransporting…." The Haro's eyes flashed as everything around Rain shone bright.

.

Rain woke up in the same place he was, it was just….. Lighter, getting up, he noticed that the auditorium was overgrown with flowers and plants, with a giant hole in the ceiling. Confused, he began to walk out of the room and the school, finding a totally foreign place laid out in front of him.

The base was in rubbles, it was however very green with overgrown plants, and he could see in the distant, a giant pillar, something like a city, bustling with lights, it was dark out, however, the skies were filled with bright and beautiful auroras, expanding infinitely into the raven dark skies. Rain was fascinated by the tower and the skies, never before did he see such a beautiful light, and the tower was like something out of a sci-fi novel. He looked around, seeing that the base was now abandoned, with no one in sight, he looked around before spotting the black Haro that brought him here.

"There you are!" Rain ran at the ball-looking thing, picking it up and shouting at it, "WHERE ARE WE?! TAKE ME BACK,TAKE ME BACK!" As fascinated as he is with the place, he can't just leave everything behind, there are thing back home, and he made that clear to the Haro by shaking it repeatedly. As he shook, his grip loosened and the Haro jumped off his hand, deployed its legs and ran off.

"Hey! Wait!" Rain ran after it, which was moving very quickly.

.

After a long chase, he ended up at the base's park, the place where he like to go the most, and there he found the Haro rolling next to a really old man, probably around 120 or so, kneeling next to a gravestone. Approaching the old man, Rain looked carefully around, the park was the only place that was untouched by the raging vegetation, It looked proper, even complete with weird lights shining from beside the path.

"Excuse me sir…." Rain muttered softly and waited for the man to turn back.

"…..Here he is….. Talk to you soon…." With that the man turned around, he was as old as Rain had guessed, but had a warm and young smile, much of a young boy, a young boy that Rain once knew, there was something familiar about him.

"…..Ummmm, do you know where I am? This Haro brought me here…." Rain said as he picked up the black Haro.

"Yes, yes I do know where you are Rain…." The man smiled and walked torwards the bench next to the grave.

"Wha….. Do we ever meet? How did you know my name?" Rain asked as he followed the man, sitting next to him.

"Take a guess, whose grave do you think that belongs to?" The old man smiled at him, leaving Rain confused.

"Errr…. Your wife?" Rain replied with a dumb smile on his face.

"Wife? Haha…. I did wish it was that….." The old man laughed softly as he beckoned the Haro to him, there was something about his voice….. "Well then, how about me? Who do you think I am?"

"How am I supposed to know?" If there was one thing Rain don't like is to answered with a question.

"Take a guess, I am someone you know…."The old man spoke softly as he tinkered with the Haro.

"Ummm…..….Brad? Is that you?" Rain asked softly, as he studied the man's face closer.

"Brad? Hahahahaha, no, Do I speak like him? Here's a clue, go check that gravestone…." The old man laughed as he stood up, heading to the grave.

Rain followed, bending down to read the inscription.

"Memento Mori when your loved ones fall, as loved in death as in life, the meaning of hope moralized into one person, she will be missed. Inochi Valentine. Died CE.71 May 28."

Rain's eyes grew wide as he read, he looked up at the man who stood beside him. "Then you are…."

"You….." The man looked down at him, his eyes filled with sadness, as if he was about to cry. He walked away from him, walking towards the exit of the park, "Come, let's talk…."

After a long dreaded silence, they had finally reached the Park's exit, that was when the old Rain spoke. "You probably have a lot of questions right now, that's perfectly understandable, and I have all the time to answer, so ask."

"First….First of all, what happened here?" Rain asked the man

"Here? You happened, or should I say I happened." Rain's eyes grew wide as the older him spoke. "We destroyed this base, We destroyed everything," Rain began to feel uneasy "Everything fell, OMNI, ZAFT, ORB, all that had a military, all that fought, even ORB, even those who fought in self-defense, and all those who followed after, Katharon, the Earth Reformation League, Voice of Zeon. We killed everything…." The old Rain looked at him and proceeded to look to the old HQ's rubble.

"Why, Why? Why?" Rain found himself unable to say anything else but 'why' he must sound like an Idiot right now.

"Why? Why else? Revenge, sweet sweet revenge….." The old Rain spoke, a grin on his voice.

"No….No, I am NOT like that, NO, I'm not you! I'm not a murder!" Rain shouted at the old him.

"Yes, you are right, and neither am I, but the us in between is… By the time I came to realize what I done. It was too late. I had killed more than I thought, hurt more than I knew, of course, I had only mostly kill soldiers, but murders are murders." The old Rain sat at the bench beside the old HQ, Rain just standing there starring at him.

"You said revenge, what happened? Why did she die?" Rain asked, not moving an Inch

"It was a bad choice, followed by a bad decision by another." The old him took out a futuristic phone from his pocket and touched a few icons. "First…." With that a giant timeline appeared in front of him, hovering in air. "You decided to quit FAITH," Rain was shocked but shut his mouth, "Then, Inochi who came after you, decided to stick with you for obvious reasons….. Following that, you are both transferred to a new unit, then it was all pretty normal for a few months, one day however….." He paused and he started to shiver, "On a mission, you….. You lost, all your squad was killed but you and Inochi, You escaped, she was caught…. There was nothing you could do….." His voice was very heavy by this point, "A few weeks later you went on a rescue mission based on a mole's Intel, when you arrived and found her however…" He broke down and started to cry softly. "They ha... They had….Broke her, her long hair that she was so proud about was cut short, she was in an in-humane living condition, she had a stench of a mixture of things….. It was horrible, she barely recognized me….." He was crying now, not only sobbing. "Her mind was torn from all the experiments and….. Things those trashes did to her….." He cried at his point, cried aloud, Rain walked over to him and sat next to him, speechless and mind-blown.

"We brought her back, medics say we lost her, medics got a punch from me… We tried the best we could, but she was filled with diseases we barely know about….. Might it be a new strand of experimental Virus or some bunch of STD, it was not clear, but we got her to stabilize, I waited out-side as they treated her, I was not allowed near her for sure for the sake of hygiene, but I waited. The doctors and nurse said that when she woke up, she demanded to see me, it was obviously not allowed as she was in quarantine, she kept asking, all I could do was to camp in front of her room after she was treated, all I could do is wait outside….. Mission called and I refused, I was reprimanded and I fought with my officer, I was finally dragged out of the hospital by the security guard. I had a punishment waiting for ditching orders, I didn't care. In the end, Brad and the other saved me, they requested that I am transferred to their squad and allowed me to stay there, I didn't know how to thank them after what I did… Few weeks later, suddenly I heard a shout from in her room, I shouted for the doctors, they went in and didn't come out for a long time….. The shouts that sounded through the halls tore me piece by piece, when they came out; it was already an hour past then. They said she suddenly had difficulty breathing, and that they had to inject her with relaxant which steadied her breathing….. They told me to go in, they told me there was no more hope, the doctor that said that to me readied himself to get punched by me, but I ran in the room….. Seeing her sleeping, her face was peaceful, not the crazy version that lingered in the hospital, or the broken one I saw at the OMNI base….. I sat next to her and held her hand; I didn't know what else to do….. After a few minutes, she woke up, she was weak, I can see that, her usual spirit was gone, no more of her usual enthusiasm….. She turned her head to me and smiled, she could barely open her eyes….. She lifted her hands and cupped my cheek, she muttered, 'Rain….. You are here….. The OMNI officers said that you were dead…. That I would never see you again…. I don't know what to do, I lost everything, I gave in….. But now you are here, you kept your promise, you stayed by my side,' I didn't know what to do, I grabbed her hand tight, I kept telling her, 'It's going to be alright, it's going to be alright….' My mouth says A, but my heart knows B, she does too, she shook her head and smiled at me and grabbed by hand back, she opened her mouth slowly and spoke, 'Rain…. I lo….." with her dying breath, she still tried to tell me what I already knew, she carried that to her death….. I just…." He cried louder and Rain put his hand around him, trying his best to comfort him, but it was hard while he was also crying.

"In her eyes I can see that scared little girl I was with at Onyx…. She died…. Saying that I kept my promise, that I stayed by her side….. What kind of trash am I? Am I even human? I… I have never cried louder, that day in onyx was nothing compared to this, I cried over her lifeless body for a few hours, the nurses and doctors all didn't dare to approach me, they had left me be for as long as I like, I cried my eyes dry….. I left quickly and hid in my room…..The next day, I enlisted to faith, Brad and the others helped me, during her funeral I didn't come, I couldn't face her, I couldn't stand there and cry while her murders are out there, I choose to use my power as a FAITH member to get a CGUE and hunt them down, every one of them, I went to the OMNI base alone and killed everything, in the base, and all the bases surrounding it, it was 5 hours of pure destruction, I went as long as the engine allowed….. I didn't care, soldier, civilian, my mind was clouded with hate, the spiral-mode that you have experienced in Onyx, fueled by hate, it was terrifying….. The air was filled with soot and the ground was littered with destroyed MS…. After that I was well known, I destroyed everything with my MS' fist and guns I got from the enemy, it was crazy, After that day, I devoted my life to develop an MS for my own, an MS to contain my hate, I became bitter and reclusive, having my light and my Life (wordplay, on the word Inochi) taken away from me I kept all research to myself, my mind was very clear after that day, I became like a genius, I became the Coordinator the Ark project was meant to make. I build it myself, using an abandoned OMNI factory and the robots in it, then, I went rouge, I killed all the OMNI, all the bases fell before long, burning bases was everywhere, the OMNI surrendered to ZAFT not long after, I didn't care, I didn't stop, before long, I found out the real organization that started this war, they were known as blue logos, by this time, all the OMNI military was gone, I went on foot, using my own created weapons, I killed all the members, all of them died brutally, it wasn't long before OMNI requested aid from ZAFT, they came and try to stop me, I stopped them, before long, The FAITH members came, Brad and the others tried to talk to me, I didn't care anymore, they fought me and lost, they escaped, but I destroyed a lot. It was….. hell….. I didn't know what had made me do it, but I decided to attack everything, everyone must die, I thought, everyone who had the power to start a war, everyone who had hurt her, everyone who was the reason she was involved in this, dies…" First was this base, I destroyed everything but the park, of course, she was there….. Then ZAFT fell, then ORB, survivors all joined the 3 ships alliance, the last attempt to stop me, the last line of defense. Alone I killed all, Brad, Ignis, Kai, Jin, Kira, Athurn, Rau, Nicol, Dearka, Yzak, Shiho, Reki, everyone, I….. I'm a monster… I don't deserve to live…." He paused and looked at the tower that was at the horizon. "People didn't give up though others rise from their ashes, by the time I came to realize killing everyone won't bring her back, it was too late….. I tried to undo what I did, I built the orbital elevator and rounded up the survivors and created the city, the people fear me, and there was false peace… 'Peace cannot be kept by force, only achieved through understanding…..' A famous quote by a past genius…." He looked back at Rain who was just staring into the sky.

"That is why, I brought you here….. To change all this shit….." Rain looked at him, wanting to change everything. "Knowing all this you should be able to change everything, but, I just need to tell you…" He looked towards Inochi's grave. "From now on, time and time again, again and again you will have regrets, again and again you will be hurt, again and again you'll cry…. But if for each of this time you waste your time running away, you will end up hurting people you love…." He finished and looked back at Rain and smiled, "Now go like you never came and undo the wrongs I have done…" as he said that, Rain began to de-digitalize, as he everything went dark, he can hear a few shouts in the background, "Mr President!" and everything was gone.

.

Standing on the school roof, the bright blue skies greeted Rain as he opened his eyes.

"Where am I?"

.

.

**End Note:** Wow that took longer than expected, I just really want to make it good, Love this chapter the best, almost cried writing this, writing plus favorite music in background, bad idea… Anyway, comment and rate, I think it's about time I get some Constructive Criticism, I can take a little Flame now, just…. Not too much…..

**Note:** The Haro here is Amuro's one from One-Year-War but black


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** So here I am again, thanks for all those who reviewed in the last chapter, and guess what? I got a new OC! Yay me! ... so yeah, and by the way the MS that the Old Rain made was Turn A (Dark History) in case anyone did not know what that is go Google it, it is the most uneven Gundam I know, very different from the usual Turn A…. That would explain how he beat everyone, plus, the real Rain will never be as good as him, so don't worry that I will break the story by making him over-powered, he will be much much weaker, the alternate him was driven by rage so…yeah…... So then….Story we go.

**Declaimer:** On this day, something was disclaimed.

.

"Rain! There you are!" Inochi shouted as she ran towards Rain, "What's wrong, why did yo…" She was cut short by Rain who had suddenly hugged her. "Wha…..Wha….What's wrong? Rain?" The flustered Inochi asked in a tone all too panic, usually it was her who did the hugging, finding it inverted, she didn't know what to do. After a moment of silence, Rain backed away and smiled at her, he himself was confused as to why he did this, it was just that something in him told him to grasp her before she disappears, why he had thought of this however was unclear.

"What is it that you want?" Rain had went back to his normal self, and he threw his face away from Inochi trying to hide his blush

"Ah…Ah…." Inochi was very confused at this point, as to why Rain did that, all she knew was that she had felt the pure warmth of Rain's hug, that hug was no ordinary hug, it was sincere. With her heart beating fast and her face blushing like mad she tried her best to talk to him. "Uh…Ah….You ran out…. And I came after you and and and and…" Inochi was close to short circuiting, not literally of course, her eyes were spinning, and her head was swirling, minutes before she was aggressively going after him, now one hug from him made her like this…. Weird, really.

"Oh that, what about it?" Rain asked also trying to hide his own blush.

"Ah…Uh, I wanted to ask you what was wrong, why were you angry?" Inochi asked, trying to calm down.

"Oh that, well… I just, I just don't want you to be dragged into something dangerous like this, I don't want to be sent into special missions or anything, I just want us to pass this war quickly and be done with it, killing our attackers are a bonus, but….." Rain threw his face away from her again, Inochi had a very worried look on her face.

"If….If you want, I will quit FAITH with you…." Rain looked back at her, his eyes wide, "It's alright really…."

"Thanks Inochi, I….." suddenly a sharp pain shot through his head, and memories that he didn't knew he had flashed across his head, It revolves around one thing, Death, of Inochi, of everyone.

"NO!" Rain shouted suddenly, shocking Inochi, "We won't quit FAITH!"

"What? Why?" Inochi asked, "I thought you said that…"

"No, forget what I said, I see now that staying will only hurt us, it is safer with FAITH….." Rain had no idea what is he saying.

"What? What are you talking about Rain?" Inochi looked puzzled and asked her childhood friend.

"I….I don't know….. At any case, we won't be leaving FAITH, come on, let's go." Rain said as he walk past her and towards the door.

"Hey, wait, Rain, what do you mean!" Inochi Ran after him still confused.

"Shut up. Just….. Come on." Rain replied and headed once again towards the door.

.

"Hrisis Haverted , Htanding Hy….."

.

As Rain walked in the door, he was greeted with a…hug…from Brad…

"Oh! Rain! I thought you were angry with me, we were all soooo worried, aren't we guys? Yes? See!" Brad said as he rubbed his face on Rain's much to his disgust.

"Ok Ok, I get it…." Rain said as he freed himself from the raging guy's hug.

"So, what wrong Rain?" Jin asked him.

"Nothing, forget about it, all that you need to know is that everything is fine now, so, what should we do now?" Rain turned towards Brad.

"OK then! First of first, let's go get your new uniforms! Me and Kai won't be needing one, we only need new rank badges you guys will need them, then, let's go MS shopping! We need to suit you guys up! Ohhh! This will be fun! Then your custom pilot suit, MS customizations and colours come after, then some other things, come on now kids, we have A LOT to do!" With that Brad SKIPPED out of the room, can't believe he was the same ace who survived the bloody valentine, really….

.

They went and got their new uniforms, which they all wore to suit their style.

Inochi had her long pants changed into really short ones (Like Rin Kagamine's) With her coat made into a cotton material instead of the usual cloth, when the tailor was confused at her unusual order, she took over and made her clothes herself, she was highly proficient in sewing, singing, dancing, cooking, cleaning and a whole lot of other thighs, sad to see her become a soldier instead, it had long sleeves that extended further than her hands, making it drop down like an idiot. She wore her FAITH badge on her hair like a pin and wore a pair of slippers to go along with everything, her rank badge being worn on her right arm; it was made out of cotton and sewn into the coat itself. Overall, she looked like an anime model description of a soldier than an actual one.

Ignis' was pretty simple he had long pants like the standard issue wear but tucked his t-shirt out and wore his jacket like a coat, tying it over his neck, he wore, well more like pu, his FAITH badge in his wallet, he said, he wanted to raise it up and shout at people, 'FAITH, step aside!' like a detective, so they just let him, he was however required to have some external ID as to that he was FAITH, so, he added a 'FAITH' inscription on his badge and wore it on both his shoulders. He had a white t-shirt below the coat, All in all looking like a wannabe hero

Jin was somewhat funny, as they could not find a size for him, he had to do as what he did with his green coat shirt, make it, with help from Inochi, they made a short sleeved coat, perfectly finishing his big guy look, his muscles visible from the short sleeves, he had his shirt and coat tucked out to fit the style, unlike the previous green coat look where he wore it a formal way, he unbuttoned the top two buttons. He was also forced to wear fingerless fighter gloves by Inochi, Rain and Ignis, he had a long pants and wore his Faith emblem on his collar, and the rank badges on both gloves. Overall, he really had the look of a badass gangster who would break your head in two if you look at him wrong.

Kai had his coat enlarged, looking like a samurai's coat, it dropped down his legs and to his knee, he had his katana to his side and his hair swept back as usual, everything else mostly stayed the same, the long pants, the FAITH badge on his sword now, and his rank badge on his right arm. As of before, he still retained the samurai look, only, well, more samurai-ish with the addition of the long coat.

Brad didn't bother to change anything, his red coat still the same, tucked out and with long pants, his FAITH badge on his collar and his rank badge on his left arm, all in all he looked like a military playboy, save for his fake face, with his real face, he would have completed the look…

Rain didn't care much for his looks, he had his coat made as of standard issue, he un-tucked the coat and his t-shirt, unbuttoning everything, he had long pants, and wore sneakers, he wore his FAITH badge on his wallet like Ignis and wore his inscribe rank badge on his right arm. He looked like a soap opera high school cool, mysterious older senior, his uncaring attitude backing it up.

.

Next up was their MS, it was no question that everyone picked the CGUE as it was the most advanced MS up to date, they did however customize it beyond the normal limits, complete with custom colours and insignias.

Brad barely touched his, having a CGUE from the start already, He instead added some new features like a extended boost power and more weapons. His main armaments now consist of the experimental "Hypra" Beam rifle, with the old CGUE sword changed to beam sabers instead, one on each hip. His shield was thickened and he was given a new "Shredder" Beam Gatling gun for his shield. His cockpit was given additional screens and new multi–com and shared view function to effectively control the view of the battlefield. He now had a fully fledged commander suit.

Kai's is simple and efficient, he had requested a custom giant katana built for his MS, he had 5 katanas, 4 on his hips and a giant 2 handed one behind him, his ranged weapons consisted of a few kunai stored on his legs and 2 "Redeemer" High powered 30mm pistols on his hips, the pistol was custom developed by Kai and Rain. He had his pilot suit painted black and red, his pilot suit was also the same. His suit also had major adjustments to the boosters, they were replaced with grade A boosters for maximum speed (Like the ones on Blitz) he also had added extra booster all through the body, this of course reduced the suits armor quite impressively. The shoulder blades of the CGUE were also replaced with Kunai that he can pull out. All in all, it was a devastating suit with crazy combat stats.

Ignis suit was also not losing in terms of weapons. He had changed almost all the CGUE's armor plates, into something of a fortress-battleship hybrid, the suit basically was a walking base, with its brown-grey colour scheme, like Ignis' suit, its armor was as thick as the pilots head. The weapons on it was something of a battleship class, its primary weapon was a "Revenant" 105mm Gatling gun, it was a belt fed giant minigun, and might as well be the largest hand-held weapon to ever be mounted on a single suit, it was designed by Ignis with the intent of destruction in mind, on its shoulders were 20mm AA guns and the High Caliber "Ignis" laser cannons, it was the upgraded version of the GINN's usual hand held beam cannon, it was named after Ignis who designed it. This suit also came complete with 2 large shields which can act as emplacements for the suits primary and most destructive weapon, a "Fallout" 780mm Giant Bomb Artillery, it was a giant artillery placed behind the suit, loaded with a bunker buster 780mm bomb, capable of a 8km bombarding radius, the shield allowed Ignis to withstand the giant recoil from the shot by planting himself on the ground. With all this armor and destruction however, comes a price, it suffered in terms of mobility and energy efficiency, the engine on the suit was to be compared to a warship's, so was the booster, it was almost incapable of jumping, only capable to jump a small ledge or house at best, it chose instead the skating method, Giant heavy duty tires were sprawled all over the foot of the suit, being able to deployed anytime when needed. It would allow it to skate along a straight line with a little boost, the foot was equipped with a giant door buster to knock down obstacles on its path. Overall, It was the kind of MS you would not want to meet alone, as it could reduce you to rubles in mere seconds.

Both Ignis and Kai should and will work hand in hand to provide maximum efficiency, speed plus armor make for one hell of an enemy.

Jin, Inochi and Rain will make the second team, with their teamwork, it shouldn't be hard.

Inochi's suit was Red with pink markings, It had more details to it and on the helmet was a rose, carved onto the top of the helm. Her MS was more unique it was Red and white, with less armor and more speed like Kai's, she had replaced the right shoulder with the "Omnipresence" Long Range Reconnaissance-Assault Hybrid Radar Pod, This was the collaboration project between Rain, Inochi and Kai, It was a Radar Pod which can dispense little wire operated cameras which can be dispersed around the place for maximum visibility, the cameras have an impressive 1 km range and up to 20 can be deployed together. Her left shoulder was a High Powered Radar, it was put there for close range conventional radar support, even though the Omnipresence was classified as a 'Radar' but it had no radar functionality what so ever, it was more of a camera pod instead. Her weapons were not exactly scarce either, she had a X200-Plated Combat Knife bellow each hands for quick deployment and a "Redeemer" pistol as a sidearm, her main weapon was a "LifeGiver" Semi-auto 300mm sniper rifle, it was a semi auto version of the standard sniper rifle designed by Inochi, it had a stronger adjustable scope was as good in long range as it is in mid range. Beside her shoulders were also mounted a pair of CIWS machine gun pods. In short, It was the kind of support suit you would want having your back.

Jin was confused on what to use, as he could be said as the only one without a specific fighting style, in the end however, he decided to go with a CQC styled mobile suit, his suit was grey and yellow, its outer looks was generally untouched, except for the addition of brass knuckles on the hands of the suit, with a shield on each arm with spikes on them, the insides however was changed quite much, it was more mobile for one, and allowed larger range of movements, the boosters were also revamped with the armors thickened and utilizing an experimental Full-Armor unit like the one on Yzak's Duel, it was a CQC king, theoretically it should wipeout any enemy with relative ease. The unique feature of Jin's suit was the changed controls, it featured a more versatile movement based movement for the arms instead of the usual control sticks, the rest was basically the same. It's main armaments were a "Dominator" Shotgun and a pair ofX200-Plated Combat Knife on the hips. It would be near impossible to win against this suit in CQC combat.

Lastly was Rain, His suit being the most changed one from all of the team, at a look, that is not even a CGUE anymore, but well, none of the team's is. The colour of the MS was blue and white, he had his head changed favoring the Camouf's head then the CGUE, he extended the range and visibility, reinforced the head and added a pair of CIWS on the head. His body was completely changed it was design with the concept of misdirection in mind, as such it bore resemblance to the strike in certain ways, the differences being the added "Hydra" Multi Missile Pods on its chest and the addition of 2 extra CIWS on its chest. It had a foldable wing on its back, giving it air and ground capabilities, the suit had armored legs, with 2 pods of CIWS on each legs, It also had a powerful power core, making it a very maneuverable suit. The armament was the focus of Rain as he designed it, it had an "Ark" Beam-Solid sub-machine gun on one hand and a "Salvation" Beam Coated shield on the other, the shield was truly a marvel, being able to deflect beams and bend them back at the enemy. Following all this, it had a quick change function, the Ark can be quickly retracted to the back of the suit with a press of a button with the help of wirings, then switched with a retractable "Vindicator" Beam saber that would simply appear of both palms. It also had a pair of "Redeemer" on each hip, on its wing pack was "Blackout" Attack Camera, a down-graded version of Inochi's "Omnipresence" instead of the 20 that Inochi can carry, it could only carry 8, however, it had built in CIWS in the cameras. It was a true all terrain dominator, even being capable of water battle.

They all had an agreement, that their insignia will all be the same, the insignia that will resemble their squad. They took nearly a day planning the insignia, Inochi and Brad being the only one who were able to draw. Kai had odd ideas, something about a sword and stuff, so did everyone else, Inochi's idea always had something to do with love or flowers, for obvious reasons it was rejected. When they had all reached an understanding it was Jin's idea, a childish idea, but everyone loved it, it was a symbol, a connected symbol, they had their insignias on their MS' shoulders and hands, when their hands are joined together, It formed a picture of 6 people holding hands, each of them looking like the pilot, the Insignia on the shoulder was Brad's idea, it was a picture of Earth and the PLANTs next to each other, below it was a writing "Pro Pace" which meant "For Peace" in Latin.

All the work had miraculously only took a few weeks to finish, by the time they were done, it was 4 of April, done and done, only one question remains, what to do now?

"Simple, we get a day off ~~!" Brad replied ever so happily.

"Huh? A day off? Is the top Brass sick?" Rain asked half jokingly.

"They said it was to increase morale, or something, case in case I don't care, it's out time!" Brad shouted as he raised his arms up and ran out of the hangar which they was cooped up for the past few weeks, rushing to finish things. Rain smiled and walked out the door, before being stopped by a tug to his arm, looking back, Inochi was hugging his hands.

"Rain! Rain! Let's go on a date!" Inochi shouted happily, her shout attracting vicious, jealous glares from nearby engineers at Rain, like a hungry wolf spotting a lone sheep.

"What? N…No! We are gonna go with the others!" Rain shouted as he shook his arm.

"What... Awwww… You are no fun! Whatever, It's a date, see you back here in 15 minutes!" Inochi took off for the doors, before Rain can say anything she was gone, seeing the others leave as well, Rain followed. A day out in the middle of a war….. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

.

.

**End note:** Yay, fast update! So then, finally after asking for so long I got an OC, yay, anyway, I still need OCs and comments, feel free to tell me what I am lacking and I will (Try to) learn from it, thanks guys for reading, keep reading, and keep writing.

-Signing out-

**Ps:** Ah yes do take note it says, "Standing by" What? What standing by? Read it again, trust me it is a hint to what is to come, don't get it? PM me…. Thanks all!


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Idea Burst! Hello, updating often now, but I hope this doesn't mean my quality is turning to crap…..is it? Hope not, anyway, please review and…. Oh yeah, for the people who want to give OCs but do not have an account, or just lazy to make one (It happens), you can send the OCs via Email, here is my email- playermadegames , go on click it! Yes, send me your OCs, muahahahahaha…..Ok, so…. Yeah…. I wrote some of this in a coffee shop in changi airport…..Just a FYI….. yeah… Story right.

(Ok, this part is written about a month later, disregard the first part, Idea burst my foot, updating often my foot, yeah, for the first 5000 words, then it's giant blocks everywhere… ok, really sorry about that, but I was caught up in a few real life stuff….. so yeah… again real sorry. Oh, except the email thing.)

**Disclaimer:** No, nothing weird this time, I don't own Gundam, if I did, I will remove the trend where the main characters are emo-ish (except zz and turn A and a few others) which is sometimes nice, but annoying sometimes… seed is ok though….and 00

.

"Uhh…. Let's see….. no, no, no….. oh! No…." Inochi was at her room, picking out the various outfits that she had, she wanted to be at her best for the "date" which was more forced than mutual, but considering the uncaring Rain….. This is hard.

"Ummm….. Uhh…." Inochi mumbled to herself as she swirled and turned around the mirror in her room which was basically as tall as her, for a bunch of soldiers, they actually had a good living conditions, with personal rooms and clean plumbing, it was more of a mid-high class dorm, this was because this base used to be a city, until ZAFT attacked a nearby base and the city was evacuated, seeing no reason to waste the luxury, ZAFT moved in, of course, had they not evacuated, ZAFT would also not attack, no reason to attack civilians… The reason why they have shared baths and kitchen and all is to train their discipline, or something, or so they said….

As the Vocaloid-DJ remixed Lacus Clyne music flowed out into the hall ways from Inochi's room, Inochi was still busy with her little dilemma, she is a big fan of Lacus Clyne and the Vocaloids, which was the reason she had worn the FAITH badge as a hairclip, mimicking Rin's hair. Inochi's room always had music in it if she was inside, everyone around did not mind of course, because, one, free music, two, sometimes she would sing along, and getting a good recording of that meant big money from her numerous fans, she was a model after all….. Her room was lined with all sorts of things, books, presents from fans, flowers from fans, oh so many flowers….. Letters of…. All sorts of things….. Posters of her sent by fans, Her enormous CD collection, her wardrobe full of clothes, her Lacus and Anime posters….. Ah yes, anime, she was a very odd person, rarely is there a model like her these days, she LOVES anime, she was basically a otaku, she also had a whole bunch of figmas and other games lined on a shelf beside her laptop, Rain was quite poor, but Inochi wasn't, she was RICH, like, real RICH, her jobs and the money she saved by getting free stuff made her rich, so she uses it to buy clothes and sustain her otaku needs. Her room was one of the few with an actual LCD TV, complete with a PS8 console, her games stacks high, less than half Rain's. On the rare days out, she would always visit game shops and figurine shops, dressed as a giant cat to disguise herself.

"Ummm…. This?" She came out of the divider dressed like a half-dressed cat girl, she looked at the mirror and made a few cat poses, complete with a few "nyas" before going back in the divider again, giggling, if anyone was to get any footage of that they could afford a brand new motorcycle, or they could just put that online for her giant fan base to ogle.

Her fans, the largest fanbase, only second to Lacus Clyne's, one would probably wonder why is she so famous, I mean, if she was THAT famous, why go to war? For the second question, it seems obvious, if not, Rain. For the first question, it was as said, she used to be a model for the school's magazine, but not only that, she was also offered some jobs as a normal magazine model, some of which were famous, her cute looks quickly became a favorite and quickly reached even earth, who still had hate against coordinators. Following that, a few producers began recruiting her to play a few drama serials, following which she got into some big named movies. Her talent for singing and dancing was also scouted, she had a few gigs before with Rain, Jin and Yoha, small stuff, but after a few gigs, Inochi was seen singing without disguise by a big name producer, in which she was recruited, increasing her fame. All this she done in 2 years of school, after which she dropped everything to follow Rain into war, increasing people's hatred of him… Of course, she wasn't perfect, she had major issues, for one, she was very gullible, easily trick with little, to no proof, second, her kind nature was sometimes misused by people, combined with her daring and childish attitude, she could easily be told to dangerously para-drop into a earthquake struck place to provide support for the hurt people. Her unstable mentality was also an issue, once, she refuse to shoot a scene because Rain had not seen her in a while, forcing some of the staff to go get Rain in the middle of class for her, only then did she want to do it. She was also, well, a cyber-new coordinator, so she needs to be sustained by the pills she needs to occasionally take, if that was finished, well….. she will surely go crazy, but see, here's the thing, she is very clumsy, forgetting things often, miraculous how she is not at all in the battlefield, because of this, Rain had to give it to her often, him being to only one that knows, thankfully, she had never forget to take the pills, just to get it.

.

As he walked down the hallways he could already tell where Inochi's room is, whether it was the music, or the bright red door, who knows, but opening it, he saw Inochi in her giant cat costume, laughing to herself on the mirror, the oddness of the situation was….. Heavy.

"Ah, Rain!" Inochi noticed Rain in front of the door after a few moments of swirling in front of the mirror. She took off her cat head and ran to Rain, hugging him by the arm, which Rain reacted by jerking his body away, to not much avail. "So, Rain, what should I wear?" Inochi asked Rain, who was trying to avoid eye contact, he had not know why did he even came here at the first place, he just felt like it.

Rain was dressed the usual way he was dressed, a pair of jeans, sneakers, a black t-shirt, and a white hooded jacket. His funds were quite limited unlike Inochi, of course, Inochi wanted to buy a lot of things for him, it's just that his pride would not allow that to happen. He wasn't drop dead poor however, he still could afford certain things, and he had enough to go by, even though it was not much.

The smell of Inochi's scent in the room made Rain blush, it was a bad idea coming in to check on her…. "I don't know, why are you asking me?" Rain asked Inochi, still not facing her.

"Of course, I'm dressing for you! It's a date remember?" She smiled at him, which made his face turn red in an instant.

"It's not a date! Arghhh….. Just be quick, everyone is ready, well, except Brad…." Rain made his way to the door, before being stopped by Inochi.

"Awww…. Come on, at least…. Here!" Inochi shoved him down to her bed, it was very soft and it smells good, smells a lot like her, Rain can't help but blush harder, he was basically a tomato, all red. "Sit there and judge how I look!" With that, she ran back to the divider, and Rain gave out a heavy sigh.

.

"How about this?" Inochi came out and turned around, she was in a regal ball dress, something like out of a children storybook.

"Look, we have been doing this for 15 minutes, can we please speed this up? And no, by the way, are you even serious? You have worn a bikini, a roman goddess costume, a SPARTAN power-armor, a giant cat outfit, a hamburger….. come on….." Rain sighed as he fell back to the bed.

"Buttttt… I like spending time with you!" Inochi shouted happily as she ran back into the divider. Coming out a few seconds later dressed as a maid. "How about this master?" Inochi asked Rain, giggling to herself, where do she even get these…

"Are you serious… No….." Rain answered while laying down on her bed, reading a manga. His position would be most man's dream, but not his, not for someone who really knew Inochi.

"Ummmm…. Rain….." Inochi walked out of her divider, tugging on her skirt.

"What?" Rain asked through the book.

"It's stuck….."Inochi continued to pull to no avail.

"You are getting fatter that's what." Rain replied teasingly

"No! The costume is pretty old, I've grown that's all!" Inochi put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, growing to the sides." Rain teased through the manga.

"Hey!" Inochi took his book and threw it towards the pile of clothes.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Rain shouted.

"Come on, help me get these off!" Inochi shouted at him as she laid down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Rain asked her, standing up, confused.

"I will grab on the bed and you pull." Inochi grabbed on the sheets as she told Rain her weird plan. Looking around, Rain helped Inochi out hesitantly

"1,2, Pull!" Rain pulled hard, to not much avail. "My god, how much have you grown?!"

"Uh…. To be honest, I think I dropped some power glue on the waist area while I was fixing my cat costume…" Inochi confessed, laughing dryly. Shaking his head, Rain continued to pull.

"Hello honey!" Brad slammed the door open, to see Inochi on the bed, having her skirt pulled by Rain, Just as Brad entered, the skirt came off. "… Ah…. Young kids, enjoying their youths… I see, I see, you kids have fun, we will go on ahead." Brad smiled as he skipped out of the room.

"Hey! Hey! WAITT!" Rain ran after him, Inochi standing up and putting on another skirt.

.

"Oh… I see, hahahahaha! What a good timing I have!" Brad laughed in the room after Rain dragged him back in there.

"So, yeah, can you just help out so we can go?" Rain tapped his foot impatiently

"Ok then, c'mon dear!" Brad stood up and went with Inochi behind the divider. Rain looked uneasy, as he is; Brad is still a guy, but….. NAHHH! It's ok!

.

It took the 5 minutes after Brad entered, that day, Rain learned a few things about Brad, one, he had a bad fashion taste when not in uniform, he was wearing a red Long pants, with blue t-shirt, followed by a green blazer, with a pair of black leather shoes , where do he even get these colours? He was like a walking rainbow. Two, Brad is a cross-dressing maniac, they spent another 5 minutes after that with Brad checking himself out with Inochi's clothes. Three, he could dress well if he was serious, after a total of 10 minutes, Inochi finally came out well dressed, she was dressed like her modeling days, these days, she wear less flashy clothes because of the war. She was wearing a white and pink frilly skirt with red cords (much like Rin's) dangling from the side, she wore a pair of black high heel boots to increase her height while walking beside Rain. She donned a white shirt with a black buttoned cotton cat-hoodie with long sleeves, she looked very cute, just like how a girl her age should look, not in a military uniform.

"All set!" Brad came out from behind the divider with Inochi in front of him, "Ohhhhh! Dear! You look so cute I just want to eat you!" Brad shook left and right repulsively, Rain laughed dryly and headed for the door, they had promised to meet up 25 minutes before, and they are very late.

Arriving on the hangar, it was just around sunrise, it was 6:30AM, everyone had wake up early today, took a bath and assembled at the Hangar for the next instruction, but instead they received a day off, no reason to waste the day, they decided to leave right away.

"So? Where are we going?" Rain asked, the group who was now at the edge of the Hangar, all dressed, Jin had wore a tank top and jeans, with sneakers, Ignis wore a black t-shirt and a white jacket, a short pants and slippers, Kai is…..well, Kai, he wore his usual outdoor wear, it seems he have multiple copies of that outfit, it was a kimono and a pair of wooden getta, complete with his beloved sword.

"Ummm…. How about Ghiren?" Inochi suggested a city.

"Isn't there a giant anime convention there?" Ignis asked

"Shuushh!" Inochi grabbed Ignis' mouth, it was too late though, Rain heard it

"No, there is no way we are spending a whole day following you around." Rain told Inochi who pouted in an instant

"Let's go to Hyakata then, it is sooooooo beautiful there! So many thing to do!" Brad suggested

"Isn't that in ORB?" Jin asked, are they even allowed there?

"It's ok, we are civilians today, no?" Brad told Jin. "I will have a helicopter bring us there, it isn't far."

"A helicopter? Isn't that too high-profile?" Rain asked his boss

"That's why we have her!" Brad pointed to Inochi while dialing on his phone

"E…Eh? Me?" Inochi pointed at herself

"Yes dear, you! We will land and use your name to get clear entrance, they will think that we are just your staff bringing you around! If not we bribe them with a few….other things….." He thought everything through, really, a tactician at heart. With that, they headed to the heli-pad to wait for their transport.

.

After a 10 minute noisy ride in an unmarked civilian helicopter, they had finally reached ORB airspace, Brad headed to the cockpit and faced the screen.

"This is ORB control tower, identify yourself IN-2" The screen lit up, showing a young man in his early 20s.

"Ah yes, this is IN-2, we are carrying miss Valentine aboard, we are here for a leisure trip, please clear a docking area." Brad spoke to the man, who was quite shocked.

"I'm sorry?" The man asked Brad unbelievingly

"I repeat, this is miss Inochi Valentine's private helicopter, please clear a port." Brad repeated to him.

The man asked his workmate for a while, before having a few other employee swarm his screen. "I'm sorry sir, but we can't do that, we had no previous notice about miss Valentine's arrival, this is the Inochi Valentine that went missing for the past 6 months right?" The young man asked.

"Yes it is, I'm sorry, but this was quite sudden, she suddenly wanted to visit you see." Brad replied, beckoning to Inochi to wait behind the door.

"But…But sir, this is so sudden, I don't know if I can, and there is no way to tell if… I'm sorry, but, if you are telling the truth…" The man told Brad, knowing it won't be so easy, he called Inochi in, shocking the whole control room's staff.

"Come on guys, can't you clear just one port? For me?" Inochi pleaded with her puppy eyes, she was a natural born actor, so is Brad."

"Mi….Mi…MISS INOCHI! Yes of course! Please come up here to meet us!" Around half control room shouted in unison, with that, a beacon was switched on and the tracking laser met the helicopter.

"Rabid fans….." Rain muttered aloud and shook his head, even after 6 months….

The helicopter landed and there was already a small crowd of curious engineers gathering around it, as the door slid open, Ignis and Kai stepped out first, forming a perimeter, followed by Brad, Jin and Rain, joining Kai and Ignis. When Inochi got down, there was a loud chatter immediately forming in the crowd.

"You know….. I somewhat regret stopping you from wearing the giant cat outfit." Rain whispered to Inochi, which she replied with a laugh. The team made their way through the shoving crowd, heading to the control tower.

Inside, they were greeted by stares and whispers, lots of people were unsure if she was the real deal. Riding the lift up, they headed to the control room, they were allowed to do so by the staff who was notified to allow them up.

"Ping!" As the doors slid open, they were greeted by a wave of rabid fans, swarming the lift, Rain and the others had a hard time holding them back, they did however finally let them through, after which they were standing in the center, swarmed by around 30 fans.

"Miss Inochi! Give me an autograph!" One man shouted

"Miss Inochi! Take a photo with me!" Another shouted

"Miss Inochi! Give me a kiss!" A creepy man shouted

After 10 minutes of signing and photo taking (No kissing) they were finally done.

"Miss Inochi, your paper work is done, just head down the entrance of the tower and a guide will bring you out from here." The young man at the screen told Inochi.

"Thank you!" Inochi flashed him a smile, which immediately sent him into a blushing fit.

"I….I like you sooooo much miss Inochi! Where have you been?! Please go out with me! Tell me that the rumor of you and that jerk military boy isn't true!" The young man shouted, which Inochi replied with a dry laugh. Rain was now trying very hard to hide his face, it was good for him that Jin, Kai and Ignis weren't people who pay too much attention to such things, and was not a fan of Inochi.

"Hey come to think of it, where is he?" One man asked. "Leaving her alone like this, does that mean it was all a lie?"

After a while one man spotted Rain alone at the edge of the room, "Hey boy! What are you doing there?" Rain quickly joined the crowd, but they were all looking at him now.

"Hey….. did I ever see you somewhere?" One man asked.

"N…No, come on guys lets go." Rain moved for the elevator, everyone else followed

Once they get to the lift Rain pressed the button, as the door closes, they heard a man spoke up, "Who was that jerk's name again? Raid? Ray? Oh, Rain!" And the door closes, with Rain letting out a sigh.

.

The rest of the trip through the airport wasn't exactly easy, after a whole bunch of shoving, pushing and signing; they were in the clear, finally reaching outside.

"Brad, remind me not to go with your ideas again." Rain huffed and opened the cab door. "So? Are we going to go around like this all day?"

"Nooooo! Of course not dear! I have a plan!" Brad said as he fixed Inochi's hair (Much to her disagreement) and pulled up her jacket's hood, from the side, she wasn't exactly recognizable, aside from her long bright red hair sticking out from the sides, to finish, Brad gave her a pair of style glasses (The ones without the special lens) and a masker with a voice scrambler, where did he get this no one knew, but it works! She sounds like a typical anime girl now, at least it is not her voice.

.

"Okay then, where to first?" Ignis stepped out as he stretched his hands, they were stuck in the cab with 6 people not exactly comfortable, even if it was a big cab.

As the other stepped out, it was quite clear where they want to go.

"I'm heading to the boutique! Meet back here at 11:00am!" Brad shouted as he skipped of to the boutique that he had been looking at, "vêtements pour les personnes excentriques"….. Clothing for eccentric people…. So that's where he gets his clothes…..

"I think I'm gonna head there." Ignis pointed at a airsoft gun shop, with that he ran towards it. "I guess I'm following him…" Jin followed him into the shop.

"So everyone goes their separate ways? Ok I guess…" Rain murmured and looked at Inochi, "How about you?"

"Ah, I guess….. anywhere you would like to go!" Inochi told Rain happily

"Errmmm…. How about there?" Rain pointed towards a giant mall.

"Ok!" Inochi smiled happily, in truth, where ever he chose, she would say ok, as being with him is all she actually wants. As she grabbed his arm and they were about to head for the mall, Rain notice something.

"Hey! Kai, where are you….." Rain stopped halfway, seeing Kai already sticking his face at the katana shop across the street, very…..weird…..

.

The mall was full of shops, not knowing where to start, they walked around the giant mall, Hyakata is a beautiful place, it was filled with tall buildings and beautiful sceneries, it was like the war outside was not effecting it, it was like a sanctuary. They ended up in front of a music shop, Inochi tugged on Rain's hand and walked in. "Come on! I want to buy Lacus' new CDs!" The little girl excitedly shouted as she tugged on Rain's arm, telling Inochi to quiet down….Impossible…..

"This is good, this is good, this is great…." Inochi walked around picking up a number of CDs and throwing it into the basket, she shops CDs like groceries… "Hey!" Inochi stopped in front of a shelf and called Rain, "Hey, look! They still have these!" Rain came over to see a shelf with her hit CDs, mixed with some of his band's too. "Hahaha, wow, how long has it been? 9 months? Can't believe they still have these…." Rain picked it up and looked at the CDs, how he misses the old days…..

"I'm buying these!" Inochi happily swiped the CDs off Rain's hands and continued to look around, shaking his head Rain followed her.

After paying for the 12 CDs that she brought they walked around the mall, stopping briefly at the mall's indoor mini park.

"Ahhh! Life is good isn't it Rain!" Inochi hugged his arm as they sat on the bench

"What do you mean?" Rain asked her

"Well, In the middle of a war we can still go out on a date like this!" She smiled happily at him

"Keep your voice down... And this is not a date!" Rain scolded the loud girl. Looking around, there are a lot of couples around the park, all of which are very romantic, seeing this Rain can't help but blush, he stood up and beckoned for Inochi to follow, there is no way he is staying in a park like this.

After going around for a bit, Rain found himself inside a game shop, Inochi had no complains of course. After looking through a few games, Rain picked one out and headed for Inochi who was hoarding around 6. "Don't you run out of money?" Rain asked her while carrying her games, heading to the counter. "Nope, my CDs are still selling you know, and royalties are still flowing in! Ah, put your game with mine, I'll pay" Rain reluctantly put his game with hers, having a girl pay for him, his ego was committing hara-kiri now. Carrying her loot, Rain walked out of the shop, before being stopped by Inochi. "Hey, wait, let's go there!" Inochi pointed at a stuffed toy shop and ran towards it, a soldier she may be, but she was still a girl, sometimes war makes it easy to forget that.

Inside Rain can see her ogling at all the cat dolls in the shelves of the large shop. "So? Which one do you want?" Inochi looked up at Rain and looked around again, after a while of going back and fro, she found a thing that caught her eye, the Haro toy series, it was like the one owned by Lacus Clyne, but it was the mass produced version, which was basically the same thing. She was squatting in front of the case, sticking her face against the glass case of the toys, if this was an anime, she would have a drooling triangle mouth and 2 big circle eyes...

"Sooo... CUTE!" Inochi squealed, "This one! I want this one! Miss! Miss! Please take this one!" The lady on the counter laughed and came over, she opened the glass case and took out a few, giving Inochi a few choices of colours. "Ummm... This one!" Inochi picked up the black Haro, it was about the size of her palm, still switched off.

"The black one huh..." Rain looked at it, having a feeling of déjà vu.

"Is she your sister? How old is she, 14?" The lady asked Rain, referring to Inochi

"Sister huh? Yeah I guess she is..." Rain tried his best not to laugh.

"No! I'm not his sister! I'm 16! I'm his girlfriend!" Inochi flailed her hands angrily

"Oh? Well, you are cute little girl, I can see why he likes you." The lady smiled at Inochi, who calmed down after being called cute

"No, no she isn't my girlfriend, she is my friend." Rain said, laughing dryly. "Ok, how much is it?" Rain took out his wallet, he wasn't going to owe Inochi anything.

"This cost... 100,000 credits" Rain's heart jumped out, 100,000? He could buy 5 games with that, reluctantly, he took out his wallet and pulled out 100,000 credits.

"It's ok Rain, I can pay." Inochi interrupted him, taking out her own purse.

"Rain? Where do I ever heard that name before... Wait a minute, if you are THAT Rain, then she is..." The lady looked at Inochi, both Inochi and Rain froze. "Ah! You are Inochi Valentine aren't you? My son is a big fan of you! Tell you what, since this is my shop, give me an autograph and a photo and I will give you a discount 50% off! Sounds good?" The lady handed Inochi a canvas and a pen, seeing it as a good deal, she went along with it, after a brief moment, the price dropped to 50,000, which Rain paid willingly.

"Rain brought this for me...I will treasure this forever!" Inochi lifted the Haro, which is now flapping its ear in her hands. "Hello little Haro! From now on, I will call you mini-Rain!" She spun around with the thing replying, understanding her statement.

"So the rumours about both of you are true?" The lady asked, hanging Inochi's autograph review of the store on the wall, this is sure to boost business.

"Uhhh... It's more complicated than that, can you please not say a word of our visit until the end of today? We don't want to be hunted down..." Rain told the store owner

"Sure, you kids have fun on your date!" The lady walked back behind her counter

"It's not a... whatever..." Rain walked out of the store, with Inochi close behind.

.

From the shop, they went to the park outside of the mall, it was big much bigger than the one in front of their base, at this time it was 11:00am already. They were sitting on a bench, overlooking the city below, the park was on a small hill, so was the mall.

"Puahh!" Inochi lowered the masker covering her mouth,"Hey, Rain, have you ever thought of what you are going to do after all this is over?" Inochi asked Rain, who was sitting next to her, his shoulder being used by Inochi as a headrest.

"Uhh... Actually, no... I was so caught up in all this that I never thought of that... What will you do? Go back to all your fame?" Rain asked Inochi who sat up instantly.

"Nope! I want to live with you! I want to make a happy family with you! I guess I would like a 3 floored house with a garden somewhere in PLANT, maybe in September city with their high tech cities, and I want 3 children and..." Inochi started counting with her fingers all the things she wanted to do.

"Wait, let me just stop you right there, first of first, I'm 17 and you are 16, second, don't make decisions for me, third, do you even know how babies are born?" Rain asked Inochi who was busy counting

"Of course! First, the mama and papa get married, then after a few days, a big seagull will bring a basket with a baby and leave it in front of the house, if the parents want more kids, they will write a letter to the seagull office for another baby, then if they want a coordinator baby, they bring the baby to a lab where the scientist will put the baby into a coordinator machine. Come on Rain, this is elementary knowledge, how can you not know this?" Inochi put her hands on her hips, scolding Rain, who just looked back at her, not knowing how to respond to her idiotic innocence.

"Yeaaahhh... Good luck with that..." Rain laughed and looked towards the city, up here it all looked beautiful, the vista was just breathtaking.

"Hey Rain, you haven't told me what you want!" Inochi pouted at him

"Oh, umm... I guess I want to... I want to help people, I guess... I will join in a research program or something..." Rain had not know what he wanted to do, and in truth, she was the first to ask him.

"Your future is boring Rain! Just marry me and live with me!" Inochi plopped back to the bench. They laughed and Rain's right shoulder and arm was once again claimed by Inochi. It was nice like this, just like old times.

"Hey Rain, this is just like back in Onyx isn't it?" Onyx, they used to love to go to the overlook behind the lab, having a picnic there with their parents or just simply to stargaze at the glassed sky, it was just like now, the city, the bench, it is tranquil, without the worry of war.

"Had it not change what would you want to do Rain?" What would he want to do...

"I guess it would be the same, how about... nevermind, I already know your answer..." Rain and Inochi laughed softly and Rain got up, giving his hands to Inochi, they got up and headed to the meeting place.

.

"Late again, what were you two doing?" Ignis asked Rain and Inochi who had just return, hand in hand. "Hmmm... Oh, I see, you two are enjoying your youth..." Ignis said, holding his chin while grinning at Rain.

"Shut up old man!" Inochi shouted at Ignis who replied in kind, causing a fight between them again. Ignis and Jin came back empty handed, it would seem that they had just look around the shops and came back here. Brad had 2 large shopping bags of clothes and other things, while Kai was... he was meticulously polishing his new katana and it looks like he was... Talking to it... it was scary...

"So, what now? We still have...12 hours." Rain looked around, there was still a lot of places to go.

"Lets go to the arcade!" Ignis raised his arms and ran towards the entertainment district. "Hey! Hey! We had not agreed on that!" Rain shouted and ran after him, everyone following him, laughing.

.

They had all ended up in the giant arcade "Banzai Incorporated", it seemed like they are hosting an event. Inside they chose to stick together, each of them getting a turn to go do what they want.

"Oh damn! That! That! Definitely that" Ignis pointed an arcade machine, "World war 3: Last Line, Last Stand", it was a pretty old machine but it is fun, the maximum players were 8 and it is a rather large machine, seeing as no one was playing it, everyone played the game. For an old game it was pretty complex. The machine was like a big pod with 8 slots, each players must enter a slot and press the start button after scanning the arcade card, if no one else scans in 30 seconds, all slot doors will close and then the game will begin, from there, the players will have to input their names, followed by a full body scan, placing the players themselves into the game, the players will then pick their jobs, a medic, a rifleman, a sniper, a com-officer, a machine gunner, virtually anything. After that, the screens lining the slot will light up, making the player feel like he really is in the game, the movements are made possible with the floor being equipped with sensors and a treadmill, the gun is a sensor equipped toy gun which is dispensed from the slot's door when the doors closes and has to be returned to get out, after all this the game will begin.

"The game will begin" The speaker around the slot sounded, the surrounding screen went dark and so did the inside of the slot, after a while, the screens light up to show them that they were at a attack camp. Looking around, Rain could see the others, Inochi is a sniper, Ignis is a gunner, Kai and Jin are point-men, Brad was a com-officer and Rain was a rifle-man. They were using old equipments, most of which were obsolete since the creation of higher tech tanks, wars are now fought with MS (for ZAFT) tanks and orbital fighters, no one went on foot. Inochi is bringing an old model AWM (Arctic Warfare Magnum) and a colt 1911 rev2, Ignis is bringing a M90 machine-gun with a UZI as a side-arm, Kai and Jin are bringing a striker shotgun with a colt 1911 rev2 as a side arm, Brad was bringing a AK-74 rev-3 with a Berretta 34A4, he had a Radio pack behind him as he was a com-officer. Rain was bringing a SCAR-Final with a MP7 as a sidearm, with the team set, they gathered in the center of the base.

"So what now? What do I get to shoot?" Ignis shouted as he looked around, pointing his gun left and right.

"Hey hey! Watch where you point that!" Rain pushed Ignis' gun away from his face. Just as he did so, a giant arrow appeared from his head, pointing towards a big green tent, it had a go on it, it was pretty self-explanatory. "Well now we know where to go." Ignis was the most enthusiastic, he was in front of the tent before anyone can react, since the flap can only be opened if all the players are present, Ignis was waving his gun like mad up in the air.

"C'mon dammit!" He shouted as everyone made their way to him. As soon as everyone was assembled in front of the tent, the flap opened and another arrow appeared on Rain's head, signaling them to go in. Inside, they were briefed on the mission, they were participating in the last battle of the WW3, Operation Last Stand this was the battle where it all ended, it was a battle between the west and the east, both were on a stalemate in Africa, the usage of bio weapons from both sides were causing a havoc on Earth's climate, the wars were chaotic both sides were using weapons and vehicles from the other side, and the war had been going for 10 years, with large casualties from both sides, on the last days of the war, which was on the old calendar's 24/12/2054 it was decided that the battle be fought at the snowing Africa, as it was the only place not exactly owned by both sides and also as a reminder of what damage they have done. That war was like a giant game, with actual soldiers dying on the field of battle. This game was based on the final moments of that war, based on the perspective a squad of Russian-Asian soldiers who was standing their last line in Africa.

"Huh…. We are playing as Russians and Asians, funny, I could swear I thought we would be American…" Rain murmured as he ran towards the meeting point that they were supposed to meet at.

"C'mon C'mon! Lets shoot something!" Ignis aimed his gun around impatiently. Just as he finished, a arrow appeared out of Rain head, on the arrow was a writing 'Survive'. "Oh come on! That is getting really old! Why does the damn thing keep appearing out of my head!" Rain shouted at the sky. The siren sounded and the enemy soldiers were visible on the horizon. "Yeah! That is what I'm talking about! Lots of enemies!" Ignis shouted happily as he hit the trenches. Shaking their heads everyone followed.

.

"Sniper at the house!" Jin shouted through the radio as Inochi picked of the said sniper. They had progressed through the game and is now at the final stage, it was night now, around 11 pm. They were told to infiltrate the enemy HQ, their last chance of winning the war.

"Move it! C'mon!" Brad shouted at the team as he charged forward, he was surely pumped about the game now, he was shooting and smashing every door and person he can find, and they seem to be owning the ranking boards. After smashing through the village, they arrived at the enemy base.

"Ok, as long as we stay quiet we should…." Jin whispered as they were stalking in the trees, when suddenly an arrow popped out of Rain head, Inochi, shocked, squealed aloud, drawing the attention of a guard, who raised the alarm. "OH C'MON! STUPID GAME MARKERS!" Rain shouted as he jumped out and shot the guard.

.

As the actual history, the game ended as they entered the commander's room at the HQ, as the clock strikes 12, a worldwide message was sent to all of them signaling a retreat and ending the war. As history recorded, the war ended with a sweet Christmas present, as the clock strikes 12, a man named Yuri Price ended the war, shockingly, politically, he had called all the world leaders to the UN at around 9:37pm and after nearly 2 hours, he had, by some magical way, convinced them to end a war that had been going on for 10 years, what had truly happed in the UN meeting room was still a mystery until today, however, all the World leaders came out smiling and exchanged handshakes and hugs, those who were mortal enemies were hugging and laughing with each other, that man was truly a miracle, the monument of that day still stands today in Africa, and is the only place which still had snow after all the years, of course all of the world bio-weapon fallout had been treated, but that area still remained that way, maybe it was there as a reminder to the human race, maybe something else.

.

"Thank you for playing, this game was brought to you by Banzai Incorporated." The announcer spoke and the slot door opened. As Rain stepped out, he can already hear Ignis complaining, "30 minutes of game time and this is the ending we get!"

"Oh well, that was a good ending for me..." Jin spoke up and headed to the next machine. "It's my turn next right? Well, I want to play this..." Jin put his hands on an old simple basketball game, which had space for 4 players.

"You get a chance to play all this cool games and you choose that?" Rain looked at him, "You can play basketball anytime at the base!"

"Come on... Why not?" Jin asked, getting ready to swipe his card

"Well, for starters, there are only space for 4 players." Rain told Jin

"Don't worry, I won't be following, I'm not all into sports." Ignis said, sitting down on the bench near the game.

"Ohh! I want to follow! I never get to play back at the base!" Inochi raised her hand and ran towards the machine.

"Do you even know how to play, scratch that, you are not that dumb, fine, I won't play." Rain headed towards the bench

"Cluck cluck, afraid for a rematch?" Jin made chicken noises at Rain

"Oh! Come on! Are you still on about that?!" Rain asked Jin, he was talking about the match they had few days ago.

"Why? Scared?" Jin was grinning at Rain, for some reason he was quite serious and mischievous when it comes to sports.

"Ok, you are on! Inochi! Let me play!" Rain took the bait and stormed to the machine. "Eh...but" Inochi tried to argue. "Shut it, it's a man's pride! Now come on!" Rain shouted and scanned his card.

In the end only Jin and Rain played, as the others let them battle it out. It ended with a small victory for Jin with both of them practically beating the high-score by a long shot, 131 points for Rain and 134 for Jin, both of them not even really breaking a sweat.

"Yeah!" Jin threw both his hands and his head up to the air and Rain kneeling in front of the game, "REMATCH!" Rain stood up and pointed at Jin.

"You sure? That would waste your turn." Brad told Rain who backed up and hung his head in defeat, with that done, they moved on with Kai's turn

"That." Kai confidently pointed at a driving game, it was a long row of them, they had 7 more empty spaces, with 33 taken up, it was a giant grand prix game, featuring realistic across ORB race, the game was connected with all the machine, and a game will only begin after all the machine are ready, if no one else enters after 3 minutes the race will begin.

"Errr... A racing game?" Inochi asked, a worried look on her face. "I...don't know how to drive..."

"..." The whole team fell silent, if this was a normal 16 year old girl saying it, no one would be surprised, but...

"You can handle an MS, but you can't drive..." Rain whispered, "Wow..."

"Don't worry!" Ignis pat her back and pointed his thumb at himself, "I can't drive either!" Everyone was looking at both these idiot, but at least Inochi looked sorry. "How hard can it be!" Ignis ran to the machine, "Just watch! I will beat that samurai bastard at his own game, he is using a geta for god's sake! How well can he drive?." Inochi seemed convinced that it was not that hard and played along.

.

Unexpectedly, the game featured sport cars rather than actual F-1 cars used in F-1 grand prix racing, the tracks were also urban areas, seeing all this, the game was more like a street racing game than a grand prix, the title was seriously misleading... Players will get to upgrade their cars throughout the game based on their performance. The machine itself was like a pod, with motion functions, making it quite realistic, which also scares the living daylight out of Inochi

After 1 round it was clear why Kai chose this game, he was drifting and taking the turns like a natural born driver, he ranked 1st for the 7 out of 8 tracks, Ignis wasn't kidding either, he was quite good, he always got on the top 8, which was impressive considering the 40 players and that he had no idea how to drive, Inochi however... She wasn't lying when she said she cannot drive, she always ranked last, and she was always far behind, ever so often, she would let go of the wheel and scream when she was about to crash anything, spinning like crazy and getting stuck for a long while.

This was now the last track on the game, by this time, Kai's car was totally pimped out, he had upgraded the suspension, the engine, the wheels, his car got neon lights and even an aura, and that was not half of the things it have, while Inochi's was exactly as it was when they started, with only a few minor changes.

3,2,1, Go! As the announcer spoke, all the cars zoomed off into the track, they were driving on a imaginary stage now, no longer in ORB, they were at Elevator Alpha, which was basically a giant space elevator, with them circling around it on a track to get to the top. All the cars were going around smoothly and with such grace, except...one, as the round started, Inochi fell off the track and got an immediate disqualification.

"Dammit!" Rain gritted his teeth as he was crashed by a player, everyone was trying to get each other off the bridge, with 14 players out and 34 levels left to go, the competition was tough. With his nitro Rain speed in front, making a dangerous turn catching his attacker off guard, causing him to tumble off the space elevator, 15 down, 25 left.

Meanwhile Kai was far ahead of the others, changing gears and turning like there was no tomorrow, seeing the others being left in the dust, he saw no reason to slack off and speed up the last 8 levels.

.

"FINISH!" As Kai crossed the finish line, all the cars stopped and were immediately disqualified. The result was calculated and the total was shown on the screen.

1st K (Kai)

4th 2-faced beauty (Brad)

6th BlackRain (Rain)

7th Blazing Fires (Ignis)

12th Relentless (Jin)

40th I Can't Drive (Inochi)

.

"That was the worst!" Inochi pouted as she hit Kai who was still as expressionless as ever.

"Hey you never told anyone of us you can drive!" Rain pat Kai's back.

"Words are useless, only action matters." Kai replied and sat down

"It's my turn right!?" Inochi flailed her hand around and looked around excitedly, "Ah! Ah! That!" Inochi pointed at a booth which made Rain's blood froze.

"NO! NO! NO! Are you crazy!" Rain deny her with all he got.

"I'm not asking you all to follow, just sit and watch me!" With that, she ran off

"Hey wait!" Rain chased after her, she was running towards a "Tech-Tunes" game, which was a competitive singing game, which meant, people will know it is her... By the time he caught up it was too late, she was already in the machine, she was clearly visible through the pod's glass, she took off her masker, glasses and pulled down her hood, letting her long hair fall back. Her hair, she had never cut it ever since she was 5, all because Rain said that her hair was nice... she had never cut it and have been treating it very well, not letting anyone else (But Rain) touch it. At any case, the pods were now all full, all 8 pods were filled, the machine was similar to the machine Ignis played, it was just that the pod's door had a glass, the pod was also fitted with a karoke machine, with a loud speaker on the top of the door, it was meant for a crowd gathering game, and a crowd, they do not need.

"Well, might as well enjoy, she is going last." Brad said and plopped back to a bench, seeing as there is no other way than to trust that Inochi had a plan, Rain sat down and Inochi's "Performance"

.

The machine had already gathered a crowd, the one with the highest score so far was the 4th girl and next is Inochi.

Ready, set, go! The song selected by Inochi started and the classical-electronic song flowed out the speakers, out of all the songs... She had to go and choose her own biggest hit, this song was Rain's favourite, "Fading Requiem" All her song were a mix of classical and electronic, as the song started, lots of people started to gather, this song was voted one of the hardest songs to sing, Inochi was able to sing very quickly and she was also a good soprano, that and the fact that the song was in Japanese, Latin, Italian and English makes the song even harder.

"Who the hell is crazy enough to attempt this song?" A teenager asked his friends

"I don't know." One of the teenagers answered

"Ha, maybe the real Inochi herself!" A teenager joked

"Yeah right, a girl as delicate as her, coming to an arcade like this, dream on." The first teenager shot at his joking friend. Yeah right, delicate, if you want call a sniper delicate, well, technically it is one of the most delicate attacking position in the military...

All the noise was ended with the coming of the violin crescendo, everyone knew this was the start of the singing, which started off absurdly fast, as the violin screeched to a halt, the piano started, along with Inochi singing, Inside, she can be seen holding both sides of the headphones closing her eyes, her usual singing pose, the only position where one could clearly see her was Rain's and the others'. As she started, it was like a symphony of words, uttered perfectly and clearly, only being able to be understood by the most quick listener, it started in Italian, then Latin, then English, before ending in Japanese, slowing down on the English, as everyone was dumbfounded, she began her soprano part, as the electronic harmony reached the chorus.

"Oh crap dude! That's Inochi Valentine! No question! That is her angelic voice!" As a few more shouts broke out, the song came to an end, coming out with a perfect score, clever girl, she picked her own song, when compared to her the track, there was obviously no difference, causing the system to give the highest possible score.

"Congratulations Pod-8!" The system announced the scores and the winner and the doors opened, when Inochi stepped out, she was already using her masker and a gag spiral glasses that she bought in the mall, with her all her hair hidden in her hoddie this time.

"Aw what? You are not Inochi Valentine!" The crowd started to disperse, even though they were still confused as to how a seemingly normal girl can sing that song with that level of precision.

"Okay! That was refreshing! Now who's next?!" Inochi ran towards the team, passing the lingering crowd.

"Good, you are not as dumb as I thought." Rain stood up and looked around before noticing a large crowd not far from where they are. "Let's go see what's going on." With that the team headed for the stage

"Oh! And the green team got a kill! Anyone else willing to join in the extreme?! Come on people, last entry!" Rain looked at the large screen in front of the stage, it would seem it is some kind of MS simulator tournament, well this is interesting!

"Guys, how about we teach these people a thing or two about MS piloting?" Rain grinned at the team

"Now you are talking my language!" Ignis was excited, so was everyone else, they could go home with something from here.

.

"Sorry sir, you need at least 8 people in a team." The lady at the counter told them

"Oh what!? Who cares man, I can beat them alone even!" Ignis complained

"Sorry sir, rules are rules." The woman apologized

"Err... Is there no other way?" Rain asked the lady

"Sorry sir, unless there is a pair of people also...oh wait, you are in luck, there is a pair in the other counter, are you ok with being paired up?" The lady asked

"Oh what?! We are getting paired up with noobs?" Ignis complained

"Shut up!" Rain snapped at Ignis, "Ok tell them they found their pair"

"Ok sir; please proceed to the game room." The lady motioned them to a room next to the stage

As they walked away, Rain asked Brad a question, "Hey, you know we are probably aiding the ORB military with research data this way right?"

"Meh, ORB is not our enemy, besides, we are civilians today!" Brad grinned at Rain and he smiled back, yeah, they are, civilians armed with dangerous knowledge.

.

"Huh? It seems that the other 2 have entered their machine..." Rain said to the others, noticing the lack of the other 2 contestants.

"Good! At least they got spirit." Ignis said rushing to his machine after using the helmet. Everyone else entered theirs, the inside of the machine was exactly like a MS cockpit, in fact this is basically a MS training simulator but wired to each other. The MS they were using seems to be the Astray that they had destroyed, with optional armaments.

"So they did finish it..." Rain mumbled softly as he chose his armaments, a 2 head mounted CIWS a solid shield, two Type 70 beam saber and a Type 71 beam rifle, apparently this was the standard armaments for the astray, "A beam rifle... Damn, at least we know what they have now..." After he locked his choice the screen lit up to show him in some sort of large waiting area, close in appearance to a hangar, inside, there was 5 other guys, an astray with standard armaments, with the name K on the top of its head, an astray with a heavy bazooka, Blazing Fire, an astray with a pair of sub-machine guns and no shield, 2-Face, the other 2 were unfamiliar to Rain. One was an Astray with standard armaments with the name Peacekeeper and the other was an astray with a sniper rifle with a blank name, seeing that Jin and Inochi had not came out, they had no choice but to wait. Rain had talked with Brad and the others with the other 2 refusing communication.

"Hello, sorry I'm late..."An astray with a shotgun came out with the name Relentless, Jin.

"Ah yes, me too!" An astray with a sniper rifle came out, the nickname above it was DropDead, this seems to be Inochi. With everyone assembled a countdown appeared, as it hits 0, all the players were moved to a large field with 5 other MS teams, that makes a total of 40 MS including them. The stage was on a city, after all the teams were there, a countdown started.

3,2,1,Fight! As the announcer started the match, the team all split up, normally it will be a good idea to stick together, but they were confident enough to split up, just hope that confidence won't become overconfidence. The 2 strangers stick together and headed left. Just after a short run around the back, Rain met his first enemy, 3 astrays all with standard armaments, they seem inexperienced, they panicked as they saw Rain zooming towards them and started shooting at him, with bad accuracy, after dodging a few shots, he flew up, panicked, they started backing away, giving Rain a chance to shoot them down, as they fell, the announcer spoke up. "3 from the yellow team, so sorry! It would seem the blue teams are naturals! They had shot down 9 so far!" 9... It would seem the whole match is being watched outside, so this was what that poster outside was talking about.

As he flew on top of a building, he could see beam rifle shots bellow, with Ignis fighting against a pair of enemy, seeing this Rain jumped down to help, catching one of guard and ramming him with his shield, before finishing him off with his CIWS, seeing this the other enemy hid behind a building.

"Ignis! Blow the building beside him down!" Rain told Ignis as he backed up beside him. With a well placed aim Ignis shot down the building sending it crashing down above the unlucky player. "2 more down from the red team! Blue team how did you do it!?" with the two enemy down, they broke off and went their separate ways.

.

"Yellow team suffered another casualty! Green team, you are on a roll!" The announcer shouted to the players, from what is heard, the team are left as follows :

Blue: 8

Green: 8

Red: 5

Yellow:2

Purple: 0

Brown: 4

"Damn!" Rain hid behind a building with Kai, being under fire from the green team, while fighting the yellow team, the green team came in and killed the yellow before attacking them, the green team was composed of squads of 4s they were skilled and cooperated well, surely this won't be easy. "Sniper!" Rain shouted over the radio before hiding again. "Damnit," Rain contacted Brad and the others, "Guys! Come from the south and west in 2s, Inochi get on the building next to the market, the enemy is entrenched in the trade building. Be quick, the bazookas are killing us here!"

After a short wait, the others came, seeing as they were outnumbered, the green team began to retreat, with one being sniped by Inochi."One down from green! The top teams are facing off now!" After they were out of sight, the team regrouped, in the market, devising a plan and splitting up, but before they were able to split up, the announcer spoke up. "3 down from green! Blue is godlike!"

"3 down?! Who? The other guys?" Rain was shocked, the others were good... hearing this the team split up once again, no way are they going to lose. Rain went through the city square heading to the industrial area, heading there, he met a pair of MS seems like the last of the yellow team...

"Dude... They are totally clueless of me being here... do they even know how to use the radar?" Smirking, Rain charged straight at them, from the front, it's not a battle if the other party is clueless... of course it's not like they can do anything even if they know.

.

"This is it! Ladies and Gentlemen! Blue Vs Green, 8 vs 5, can the green team still pick themselves up? The announcer sounded excited, both teams were regrouping now.

"Meh! This will be cake!" Ignis shouted through the intercom.

"We should be careful though..." Inochi sounded cautious as she looked around the half-ruined city, the announcer had locked all the area but the middle of the field, using the area as a showdown field. Seeing the whole team ready the team proceeded to the centre

"Yeah dammit! Where are you!?" Ignis charged ahead, aiming his bazooka everywhere, "Come on, show your..." Before he could finish, a bullet pierced the air and smashed into Ignis' cockpit.

"Oh! The blue team got its first casualty! Down to 7 now!" As Ignis' astray hit the ground all the others ducked into the building wreckages.

"Damnit that idiot!" Rain shouted through the intercom. "At least we know now that there is a sniper." As he finished, a message came in, which was apparently from one of the two stranger, it detailed a plan, seeing it as very sensible, the team went along with it. 2 snipers took position, Rain went with Peacekeeper, and Brad with Jin and Kai, Brad and the others were to attack the front of the building that they are in, causing them to defend it, letting Rain and the other guy to attack from the back, Inochi and the nameless stranger picking the ones left behind to defend the back. With them in position the attack began, first the front, which went smoothly, Rain and Peacekeeper advanced to the back when a sniper shot passed Rain's head, missing him by a mile. Taking cover, they could only leave it to the snipers.

.

"Hurry up back there, we can't hold much longer! These guys are entrenched good" Brad shouted at Rain, who was still hiding, both side's sniper had not shot a single bullet yet at each other, only at Rain when they try to move forward. Hearing Brad's order, Inochi jumped out of her hiding spot, which apparently was also what the other person was thinking, shocking the enemy sniper and making him fire a missed shot at Inochi, there was a split-second opening which both sniper took as they were falling with gravity.

"One shot." Two slender feminine hands pulled their triggers, sending their bullets both straight into the enemy's cockpit.

"1 down from green! But what's this? 3 down from Blue! Now it's 4 vs 4" The announcer shouted.

"Dammit, change of plans, charge!" Rain shouted as he rushed in.

.

"Shit!" Rain ducked behind a crumbling wall inside of the parking lot. All 3 other green member are down, but the bazooka holder had caught them completely off guard and shot Inochi, with the explosion crippling Peacekeeper.

"3 vs 1 now! But it's more of a 2 vs 1 isn't it? How will this turn out?" The announcer asked the audience who cheered on. The enemy was outside, aiming into the parking lot, in no time, the whole place will fall. Not much anyone can do...He was just going to have to trust his reflexes to work again this time.

Rain charged out of his hiding place, straight at the bazooka wielder, in retaliation he shot a single shot, the shot went straight for Rain's head, but it was visible to him, everything was like in a slow motion, the weird ringing thing in his head took over, he slid across the parking lot and as he reached the end, he activated his thrusters and flew straight at the enemy, however, he had counted the bazooka's fire rate wrong, it was able to cool down and shoot again, seeing as there is not much choice, he did a thing he had not want to do again, He threw his shield at the missile, creating a explosion in reminiscence to his fight with Reki. As the smoke clears, the surprised bazooka wielder was greeted with a MS fist to the face, tumbling his MS down and receiving a foot to the cockpit.

"Anddddddddd END GAME! BLUE TEAMS WINS! Never had I seen such a beautiful match! With an equally beautiful finish!" The Announcer shouted and the game ended, Rain huffed and opened the door. Greeted by Inochi's hug.

"You jerk! Why didn't you cover me! And you promised not to do that kind of stunt again!" Inochi pouted at him.

"Hahaha, firstly sorry, I also had no idea, secondly, this is just a game, chill..." Rain laughed sheepishly and walked to the others, "Where are the other 2?" Rain asked the others, with Inochi still dangling on him.

"Still n the machine." Brad pointed to the 2 machine at the edge before going back to lecturing Ignis. As the machine opened, it revealed 2 unexpected person, which made Rain swallow hard.

"R...Reki?" Rain asked the blue haired girl who was taking of her helmet, before covering his mouth.

"I knew it... no one else would..." Reki muttered softly at Rain before being stopped half way.

"Oh, you are that little girl we saved." Jin spoke up, "Who is this?" He motioned to the brown haired boy with purple eyes. Seeing the others, Reki quickly clamed up, understanding how bad the situation is.

"He is... he is my lord..." Reki spoke up softly before backing up behind the boy.

"Umm... Lord?" Ignis asked with a suspicious face, his mind going haywire on ideas.

"Sorry about that," The boy spoke up, he seem to be around 16. "My name is Kira Yamato and this girl is Reki, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Blazing Fire, Ignis."

"I'm Relentless, Jin,"

"K, Kai"

"I'm BlackRain, Rain"

"I'm 2-face, beauty queen Brad douglas!"

"Um... Beauty queen?" Kira asked, justifiably confused

"Mind him, you are Peacekeeper, yes?" Rain asked Kira

"Ah, yes, and this lady here?" Kira motioned to Inochi who was hugging Rain and staring at Reki

"Ah yes? Lady? Oh! Me? I'm no Lady! I'm only 16! I'm DropDead, Inochi Valentine!"

"Inochi Valentine? Oh? The singer? You...Don't look like her..." Kira asked Inochi

"Oh yeah its because of all this, see." Inochi lowered her masker and glasses, revealing her face.

"Oh yes, I see now." Kira nodded. "You were all good, now then, let us go collect our prize, shall we?" Kira beckoned to the exit and walked out, the other following behind.

"Inochi, you go first." Rain shook himself loose and slowed down levelling himself with Reki.

"Dude, what are you doing here! We can be in serious shit!" Rain whispered to Reki, who just continued to walk with a straight face.

"We are on a break, can't you see that?" Reki replied with her usual calmness.

"You? On a break? Get real, why are you here?" Rain asked again

"I told you, the very knowledge that you know about us being here alone is already unsafe for us, as far as I am concerned, you are still an enemy, even though you are good to me." Reki replied casually.

"... Wow, I had thought you meant something like friendship with this..." Rain took the bullet Reki gave him.

"That just mean I am starting to trust you." Reki replied, "And what makes you think talking to me will make us seem less suspicious?"

"You are right..." Rain sighs, "Look, just... be careful..." With that Rain ran back next to Inochi.

"Rain... Go on." Inochi said and moved backwards.

"What?" Rain tried to stop her before receiving a sharp glare from her.

"Hello..." Inochi put on a generic idol's smile

"Yes?" Reki replied

"Why do Rain know you? And what do Jin meant by save?" She was still smiling

"... He saved me back then when we were both stranded." Reki chose her words carefully, dodging the question will arise suspicion and mindlessly answering will get her caught

"Well then..." Inochi frowned, "I don't care, stay away from him, you hear?! If is see as much as he trying to flirt with you, I will put a bullet in you!"

"First of all, if he is trying to flirt with me, why shoot me? Second, do you even know how old I am? Thirdly...You are welcome to try..." Reki replied with her uncaring face.

"Oh ho, I will if it is needed..." Inochi glared at her which Reki replied with a glare of her own, if this was an anime, they would have a spark connecting their eyes. With a 'Humph' Inochi walked back to Rain's side

"Bitch..." Reki mumbled

"What did you say?!" Inochi shouted back at her

"You heard me..." Reki replied

"Why you..." Inochi started verbally fighting with her, well mostly the shouting was done by Inochi of course

"Just how long is this exit..." Rain shook his head and walked on

.

After a long while of arguing with Inochi losing to Reki's cool and calm behaviour, she ran back next to Rain and pouted, hugging him, casting angry glares back at her ever so often, she was really like a little girl. Kira was talking happily with Brad and the others happy to meet other coordinators, of course both were under the guise of civilians, Kira being a citizen of ORB visiting Hyakata with her sister, Reki and their family and Brad being the manager of Inochi, visiting here from the PLANTs.

"Here we are." Kira opened the door in front of him, bringing them all to the stage.

"Sorry if the exit is so long, we had to circle around to make room for other attractions!" The announcer greeted them. The crowd was applauding and the awarding continues.

.

"So we each got a MS plastic model and 50,000 credits, well that ain't bad..." Ignis muttered, expecting more, they were sitting on the bench in front of the stage that was being cleaned up.

"Hahaha, well, I was in it for the fun." Kira smiled. The group laughed a little.

"Oh, it's my turn now right?" Brad asked the team, they had almost forgot about that...

"Turn?" Kira asked quite confused.

"Oh yeah, come, join us!" Brad said happily and ran off, the others not far behind him.

"Ok, I want to play, This." Brad smacked the machine beside him, it was a photo-booth

"... Ok, firstly you don't "Play" a photo booth, second, that thing only fits about 5 people, there are 8 of us..." Ignis looked to-and-fro between Brad and the machine

"If that's the case, we will just wait outside." Kira said as he made for the bench, before being pulled by Brad.

"You want to know how will we all fit? Like this." Brad swiped the card and shoved everyone in, miraculously, they were able to cram in the booth like pickles.

"Ok! Now look at the camera, 3,2..." Brad's hand went for the button.

"Hey wait! We did not even agree to this!" Ignis' shout was cut off by the machine's count down, it flashed thrice and the group fell out of the booth because of the sudden movement.

"Not bad!" Brad looked at the screen next to the entrance as the group stood up. Brad clicked the amount of photos he wanted and gave each person each, in the strip was 5 pictures of all of them, crammed like sardines but they all looked happy, well, Reki in her own ways of happy...

They all went out of thee arcade, chatting happily along the way.

"Ok, now then, who's hungry? Hey you want to join us?" Brad asked the other two "siblings".

"Thank you for the offer, but we have to get going now, thanks." With that, he went away with Reki, getting into a cab.

After seeing that they were gone, Rain spoke up, "Um... What a coincidence..."

"Wow they sure are something huh?" Brad cut him half way. "And yes Rain, I know already, don't need to hide it, the girl is the astray pilot that we fought on ORB." Brad smiled at Rain who froze in his bench, "Don't worry, I won't tell, I am glad that you didn't kill her, you had the initiative to help a little girl, even if she was an enemy, that is what makes you worthy of being a FAITH, if you had killed her because of some "mission" I would have you court marshalled instead." Brad continues to smile, his voice was serious though... "Hey, I'm proud of you." Hearing this Rain relaxed, the rest of the squad seem to agree too. "And that other guy is the strike's pilot, no doubt, his piloting skill was... divine..." Brad told everyone, who seem to had not hope that to be the case. "Next time we meet them, let's just try to talk to them ok?" Brad smiled and stood up, "Ok then! Enough gloominess, who's hungry!" With that said, the team followed Brad away from the game centre towards the food district.

"Wait wait... if that little annoying girl is the astray pilot then... she was the one who took Rain away from me?" Inochi thought out loud, before heading back to try and chase the cab, being stopped by a bear hug and petting on the head by Rain which caused her to purr and kept quiet like a little kitten, sticking with Rain throughout the way to the food district.

.

"I will have a Salmon Penne Pollo, a meatball sandwich, a creamy mushroom soup, a large mozzarella pizza and this... what what risotto..." Inochi pointed the picture of the giant plate to the waitress, "Oh and a black-forest tiramisu and a free-flow hot chocolate" The waitress was astounded with the large order for a single, little girl, taking down her order numbly

"...Dude...Dude..." Ignis just mumbled dude over and over, and he thought he can eat.

"...Now I know why I can't get that skirt off..." Rain said to her.

"Skirt? What?! You guys were doing kinky stuff behind our backs?!" Ignis shouted at Rain.

"Not so loud dumbass!" Rain smacked Ignis' head, he could hear Brad snigger from the other table, "It's not what you think...sheesh... and you too brad!" Rain looked behind him, with Brad laughing and Jin and Kai giving him dirty looks, the waitress looking at him with suspicion.

"I told you that was not it!" Inochi shouted at Rain.

"Dude, at any rate, you are gonna get fat!" Ignis shouted at Inochi.

"Nope she isn't she have been eating like this since she was small, never gaining a single weight over the regular weight." Rain shook his head.

"What?! Dude, that is so cheating, is this what they call an anime power? Eating like a pig and not get fat?" Ignis asked.

"I'm not a pig!" Inochi threw the menu at Ignis, which he caught with a clap, looking at her for a while, "Yeah... too pretty." Ignis replied with a grin. "H..Huh?" Inochi was taken aback by the sudden compliment, getting flustered by herself.

"Hahahaha, it's so easy to push your buttons to get you worked up!" Ignis guffawed at his chair from his success. Pouting, Inochi turned to Rain.

"Rain! You think I am pretty right?! Hit him!" Rain flinched at the sudden question.

"L...look, let's just order first..." Rain groggily took the menu from Ignis.

"Hahahaha! Dude! You for real?!" Ignis gave him a soft punch at the shoulder. Seeing as her knight is not making a move, Inochi kicked Ignis from bellow the table.

"Urghhh!" Ignis fell face flat on the table. "...Critical hit to the nads..." he writhed in pain on his chair, Inochi giving herself a triumphant smile. Sighing Rain placed his order.

.

"Dude... give me a bite..." Ignis prodded at Rain's arm asking for a slice of his pizza.

"No, you already ate man." Rain moved his pizza further out of his reach.

"I'm still huuunnnggrryyyy..." Ignis plopped on the table, defeated.

"Urghh, I need to go to the toilet, Ignis don't touch my food, if I see a single green pepper missing, I will kill you." Rain stood up and went to the back.

"Dude, no one want your damn green pepper!" Ignis shouted at Rain as he left. As Rain left his hands began to twitch. "No, must, resist!" Ignis grabbed his hand with his other hand, he faught with his raging desires, slamming himself on his chairs a couple of times, after a long while, he gave out a heroic cry and defeated his evil desires.

"Huff, huff..." Ignis fell back to his chair as Inochi finished eating.

"Ahhh... Done, but... I'm still a little hungry..." Inochi picked up one of Rain's pizza slice and ate it.

"H...Hey! Rain said not to touch it!" Ignis shouted at Inochi.

"So? He isn't here, he won't know." Inochi took another bite at the smoke salmon and green pepper pizza.

"He ain't dumb y'now, don't you think he can see a slice missing." Ignis asked her as she munched away, oh how he wanted to snatch that off her.

"So? He will blame you." Inochi took the last bite, filling fulfilled.

"What?! I will tell him of course!" Ignis shouted at her.

Inochi sniggered, "Good luck." Just then, Rain came back to see his pizza missing a slice.

"Dude... what did I tell you..." Rain leered at Ignis.

"Dude, Bro, I swear it wasn't me, it was her, dude, I swear." Ignis retreated back and pointed at Inochi repeatedly who was just sitting there smiling.

"Yeah right, bullshit, you bastard..." Rain sat down, causing Ignis to back away more.

"Inochi! Confess yer' sins!" Ignis shouted at her.

"Trying to blame a girl? Wow? I didn't thought you were this low!" Rain looked at Ignis in disgust, "I'm telling brad to cut down your rations for a month and give it to me."

"Dude!" Ignis pleaded with Rain who ignored him and continued eating his pizza. "Ask her then!"

"Ok, Inochi, did you ate my pizza? No? See Ignis, what I..." Rain spoke halfway, before Inochi answered.

"Yes I did, and it was delicious, why? You want it back?" Inochi asked Rain, who was taken aback by the unexpected ending of the question.

"What?!" Rain asked Inochi

"Yep, and it was good. As a payment, I will do whaaattteveeeer you want." Inochi looked at Rain with her best smile.

"Urghh...fine!" Rain went back to eating in defeat.

"Wha...Wha...What? That's it? No punishment for her? Dude what the hell!" Ignis shouted at the blushing Rain who silenced him

"Shut up! Or I will tell Brad to do what I said earlier!" Rain looked at Ignis before going back to eating.

"Dudeee... You are one scary girl you know that..." Ignis looked at Inochi who was just grinning in victory.

.

"Where to now?" Rain asked the rest, looking at his watch, it was 6:00 now and the sun is setting.

"The sunset here are renowned to be beautiful you know!" Brad seemed exited and he called a cab, pushing everyone in. "Red hills!" he told the driver and before long they were there, it was a small park overlooking the sea, the sunset starting to paint it red.

"Waahhhhh! It's so beautiful!" Inochi ran ahead, Brad paid the fares and Rain went after her.

"Dude wait!" Rain arrived to find Inochi talking to a guy, he had a brown buzz cut hair with a long scar across his left side of his face, this seemed bad... she had her disguises off.

"Hey you!" Rain ran to them, before hearing their conversation.

"Damn girl, talk about refined looks! You are sure to be a good find! What you say you and me sit there by the bench on that gazebo and look at the beautiful vista of the sunset, of course, it would look bad next to your radiating beauty. Then what say we go grab us some dinner?" The man is... flirting?

"E...ehh?" Inochi looked bewildered, not knowing what to do.

"Umm... Who are you?" Rain stepped into the scene, causing Inochi to hide behind him.

"Oh! Damn! Was I too late? Was this beauty conquered by another? Well damn, have fun both of you, see ya!" With that the man walked away, before stopping by a group of university students and flirting with them, leaving with the bunch of giggling girls.

"Dude... Who the hell was that?" Rain asked Inochi, who shook her head in response.

"Hey let's go! The sun is setting! We have to get a good spot!" Jin shouted at them.

"You guys go on! Me and Rain are gonna find our own place!" Inochi shouted and dragged Rain up the hill. "Let's go! I know a super special place!" Inochi dragged him into the bushes, exiting on a large field.

"Whoahhh! Shit! How do you know about this place? Where is this anyway?" The surrounding was just a large empty field, the grounds filled with wild flowers and the view of the sea was...just breathtaking, it was a vista like no other. As they moved closer they heard a song, played by... a trumpet by the sound of it... the music seems to be drawing them closer, as they got closer, they could see a pony tailed, silver haired girl, by the looks no older than 14, this song... Amazing grace, it was... something else entirely, the way she played it was like no other, it made them think, it made them remember, it felt warm, like the home they had lost 2 years ago.

"*Hik* Rain are you *Hik* Crying?" Inochi looked at him with a half-mocking expression, she was too.

"N...No, shut up, dammit..." Rain looked away, when he hears this song, oddly, it made him remember about his family and friend that was lost in Onyx. As Inochi was softly laughing at the flustered Rain, the girl approached them, Rain wiped his little tears and straightened himself up.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there, was it good?" The girl asked, is that a... Mosin-Nagant?

"Oh, uh yes..." Rain said, still looking away from her.

"Ah yes? I have to ask you something, did you see a little girl with silver hair and a blue eye and a bandage over the left eye?" Wait... Isn't that Reki?! How can...

"How can you?!" Rain looked at her before his eyes were fixated on... something... well... damn... she certainly had some 'ballistics' ...The tank operator outfit did not do its job well... dude... that is at least...

"Hello? I what? Hey! My eyes are up here!" Rain met a pair of deep blue eyes before meeting the mighty slap. "Never mind, you won't know anyway..." The girl went away pouting.

"Wow, way to go Rain." Inochi looked at him, Rain looked back at her.

"Yep, no match..." Rain was once again met by a red hot hand mark on his other cheek.

"Idiot, That's it! I'm leaving you here!" Inochi pouted and went away.

"Hey! Wait! Inochi! I can't help it! It's natural instinct!" His self-defence only earned him another slap on the cheek, wow, tough love... He chased after her, the setting sun colouring the background red.

.

"So how was it?" Brad grinned at Inochi who was coming back all by herself.

"Horrible." With that she went and talked to Jin, pouting as she passed Brad.

"Hey! Wait! Inochi!" Rain came running by a few seconds later with two still visible marks on his face.

"What happened?" Ignis asked him, "Did you get a love?" Ignis was grinning at him

"Yeah...Lot's of love..." Rain rubbed his cheeks.

"What? What did you do?!" Ignis shouted at him.

"I was being sarcastic you idiot! Sheeesh..." Rain sat down on the bench which Brad and Ignis was sitting on.

"Oh dude, you went from there right? Did you meet a hot chick with a Mosin-Nagant sniper rifle?" Ignis asked Rain, who coughed.

"Oh...yeah..." Rain looked at Inochi who threw her face away from him.

"Dude, who is she? Super mysterious, an electric trumpet, a sniper and a large amount of 'ballistics', she's like some anime heroine." Good, at least they don't know she was searching for Reki... thing is complicated enough.

"Hell if I know..." Rain looked away, it was starting to be dark now, the lights are switching on now, it is around 7pm now, they would be going home anytime soon now...

"Now then, before we go home..." Brad stood up, "Let's go somewhere."

"Huh? Where?"

.

"Where. The. Hell..." Ignis threw his hands up. "IS THIS?!" The birds flew away from the nearby trees as they heard his shout.

"Um... The forest?" Brad answered cheekily blinking his eye at him.

"Dammit! What the fuck? You said we were going to the night districts in the outskirts of the city? Why the hell are we in a forest now?!" The forest just seems to keep on expanding, the darkness not helping one bit.

"You know I should have never said yes to this plan, I mean...night district..." Rain grudgingly threaded on.

"Oh come on, this in not some red light district you know, it's safe, trust me." Brad still seemed as energetic as ever.

"Rain I'm scared..." Inochi hugged his hand, well, at least it made her forget, or at least forgive him for what he has done.

"Hey! I see a light!"Jin ran forward, finding on the end what Brad had promised. What stood in front of him was not a bustling city night district that they had imagined, instead it was a giant village, shining with bright lights, a festival being held all around the village.

"Awesome... Where the hell is this?" Ignis gawked at his surrounding, spinning around like an Idiot.

"El pueblo de los sueños... The village of dreams, this place was made by a rich Spanish person, the village that appears during the night and absolves during the day, like a dream, yes? This place is completely different during the morning, it serves as a farming village in the day, and a festival ground at night. A village completely surrounded in a dense forest, which in turn is surrounded by a large metropolis, it was truly like a jewel hidden deep in a pile of rocks, beautiful, yes?" Brad told the team as he walked down the lane, stands surrounding them left and right, he stoped at last infront of a clothing store, "Now then, we can't walk around in these can we?"

.

"Arghh! It's so hard to move in!" Inochi walked around in a bright red, floral Kimono, the Haro that had been stuffed in her bag on her shoulder," If I knew it was so uncomfortable I would have just used the Yukata like you guys..." Inochi grumbled as the dresser walked away proud of her work. Inochi walked around, almost tripping on her own hair which she refuses to tie up, before getting used to it.

"Really? I don't find it hard." Kai was using the normal complex black Kimono he wears, he was the only one who didn't get changed, only using a straw hat as an addition. He was practicing with the sword he just bought, people who walked past looking at him.

"Shut up Kai, that clothes is basically a part of you already." Inochi stuck her tongue out cutely.

"Dude, where the hell is Brad anyway?!" Ignis was complaining, not happy being told to wait for so long. He was wearing a white breezy Yukata.

"He will be here, Gahahahaha!" Jin gave out a true man's guffaw.

"Dude, you sure know how to get into character..." Rain told him, he was forced by everyone to wear a Taiko player's outfit, his huge arms clearly visible, this costume surely fits him best, whereas Rain himself was wearing a blue Yukata.

"Oh, sorry, was that too much?" Jin blushed and grinned.

"God damn it! Where is he!" Just as the question was voiced, the door opened, what came out was unexpected...

"I'm sorry did I took too long?" A refined voice asked the team, Kai and Ignis mouth's hung open, Jin looked away, Rain choked on the Takoyaki he was eating and Inochi faced reddened. Standing on the door was Brad, the real him, not the puffed up fake... If coolness can be seen, he would be emitting shockwaves of them. He is wearing a simple Yukata no more, but it's just... He had this radiating aura, more than one can describe.

"Dude... what the actual hell... You want to be swarmed or something?" Rain asked him, girls around them are already beginning to stare, Inochi burying her head on his arm.

"Too late." Brad said closing the door of the shop which was full of girls going wild.

"Where to?" Brad asked sweeping his hair back.

"Errrrr... I don't know..." Rain mumbled.

"L...Let's split then..." Inochi mumbled softly

"Ok." Brad nodded and went off by himself.

"Where are you going?" Jin ran after him

"To the bar." Brad continued at a steady pace.

"I thought you are loyal to your friend who is in a coma?" Jin asked him

"Why of course, I'm just getting a drink." Brad said, with that he and Jin left.

"Whew... Ok then, Me and Rain are going off to see stuff." Inochi dragged a complaining Rain away.

"So that leaves us?" Kai thought aloud.

"I bet you that I can beat you at everything here!" Ignis laughed and went to a game stand, Kai following.

.

"God dammit!" Ignis shouted as he broke the net trying to get a fish.

"Be one with the net..." Kai was scooping up fishes and turtles like crazy while closing his eyes.

"Dude! Is that even legal?" By now his bowl was stacking up with captured animals.

"Done." Kai stopped and returned them all to the pond.

"Hey! Why did you?! Dammit!" Ignis threw the net away, getting shouted at by the stand owner.

.

"1 Vanilla, for me and my boyfriend, and put it on a cone." The stand owner nodded and gave her one.

"Boyfriend?! Hey, I never agreed to this!" Rain shouted at her.

"Whatever, your mouth says A but your heart says B." Inochi licked the Ice cream and offered Rain some, which accepted, licking it.

"Ha, you just indirectly kissed me!" Inochi raised her hand in victory.

"Whatever, we have been eating from the same thing a lot of time since we were young anyway..." Rain blushed a little and looked away.

"Hah... I'm tired... Hey, let's take a rest and do something fun." Inochi said.

"Duh, you have been eating non-stop..." rain looked away, it is then that Rain noticed something, surrounding them were shady inns with lights and couples outside them, wait, wait , wait, how did they even end up here?!

"Hey, let's take a rest." Inochi said looking at one of the inns.

"A R...rest?" Rain stammered.

"Yeah..." Inochi looked back at him. "I'm tired, let's find a seat somewhere!" Bang, that ended anti-climatically, as Rain's imagination broke to little pieces, he ran away.

"Hey where are you going!" Inochi chased after him

"Misunderstanding, misunderstanding!" The Haro chirped on her shoulder as she chased him down.

.

"Fill it up." Brad replied coolly as the passerby looked at him, they were sitting at a big open bar, able to look outside.

"Huff... What now? Are you just drink the night away?" Jin asked him as he twirled his sake around.

"I guess." Brad noticed something as he said that, there was a challenge, for the amount of beer you can drink. "But let's make it interesting." Brad grinned.

"Sir, this man here wants to take the challenge!" Brad told the bartender, pointing at Jin

"M...me?" Jin looked confused and waved his hands to the bartender.

"Hey! You have a challenger!" The owner shouted at a worker despite Jin's constant denial. A strong looking young man with a short messy hair turned around. "Okay, show me what you are made off."

.

The meeting point was empty, no one had arrived yet, everyone enjoying their thing. It was 10:30 now. As the clocked kept going the first group can be heard, Inochi and Rain came around laughing happily with Inochi hugging a giant bear a cotton candy in another, Rain looking very pleased. Before long, Ignis and Kai came around bringing bags of prizes, Kai's slightly larger than Ignis'.

"Wow... What did you guys do?" Inochi asked Ignis

"A duel." Ignis replied. "you look happy, what's up."

"Look at this cute bear! Inochi held up the bear she was hugging with one hand, the bear itself was as large as her body, it was at least half her height.

"Wow, where did you get that?" Ignis asked her.

"Guess!" Ignis looked at a blushing Rain and Inochi nodded. "It was so cool! I just told him, 'I want a bear like that.' And he went and played a crossbow game, hitting the centre thrice without even aiming, my prince is the best!" Rain blushed more.

"Wohohoah, prince Rain! Real charming bro!" Ignis nudged him, earning a punch to the hand.

"Here, for you." Kai handed Inochi a toy cat, the one that looked the same as her cat costume.

"Ahhh! So cute!" Inochi's eyes gleamed. "Thank you!" Ignis looked around seeing as he was the only one not to give her anything, he rummaged his prize bag, not wanting to lose.

"Here, me too!" Ignis handed her a small box.

"What's this?" Inochi looked at the unmarked box happily.

"I don't know, I think it is one of those slimming down things." Before he knew a box flew to his face, sure enough it dropped an Electro-Fat 'Get slim while you watch TV' kit.

"Where are Brad and Jin?" Again with a good timing a handsome man and a drunken guy appeared.

"Hey guy, come on, let's head back, I know a good spot in the air to watch the fireworks." Brad told him

"What happened to him?" Rain asked Brad about the half-dead Jin.

"Oh let's just say he got served." Rain raised an eyebrow, someone actually can beat Jin at drinking? Wow.

They laughed and headed back to the entrance, this time taking the actual forest route out.

.

In the airport Brad went and got clearance as the rest waited, Kai went to call their pilot.

"Hey, Inochi..." Rain looked back, to find the space where Inochi had been empty, he froze.

.

"Ummm, where are the others? Inochi looked around as she walked out of the restroom. She wandered around as eyes looked at her, she hastily went to find the rest before bumping into someone."Ah, I'm sorry." She stood up and apologized, and looked at the man she had crashed, who looked like he had just seen a ghost, "H...hello?" Inochi began to grow uneasy.

"You...you are..." The man kept studying her looks.

"I...is there something wrong?" Inochi asked the man.

"You don't..." The man looked down, before looking up and smiling, "Sorry I mistook you for someone else, you look lost, where are you going?"

"O..Oh, I'm looking for my friends, I got separated when I went to the toilet." She was shocked by his sudden change in attitude.

"Why don't you give them a call?" He asked.

"My phone's battery ran out..." She looked at her feet, the reason was that she took a lot of photos just now in the festival.

"Here, use mine." The man handed her a phone which she used, after calling Rain and confirming where they are, she gave him back the phone.

"Thanks, uh..." She read the name on the phone screen, "Mr. Saonji"

"Uhh... yes." With that she went away, after watching her leave the man mumbled to himself. "So she ended up in ORB...good for her..."

.

"There you are! Come on! Sheesh..." Rain grabbed her hand and walked out to the airfield. The others are already waiting for them. As Rain's Ipod played the song I Believe I Can Fly, he spotted a ninja looking guy boarding a black Astray at the middle of the airstrip, he looks like he is going to run towards the edge of the airfield, which was high above the ground, Hyakata has the first airborne airfield in the world and the best looking one too. As the song played he saw the MS running.

_I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly, I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly_

As the part ended it jumped off the floating airstrip and…..fell…..

"Wow that was…" as he was saying, a Black MS sized OMNI skygrasper flew up from the edge, flying their direction, missing them.

"….Not as expected….."

.

"Here we are!" As promised, Brad hovered the helicopter above the sea and opened the right door facing the village, the strong winds blowing in.

"It should start in 3,2,1…." A firework was launched, from here, they can get a clear view, it was beautiful, more and more followed, Brad took out some food and drinks that he bought just now and they sat on the floor, enjoying the fireworks while nibbling on some snacks and drinking.

"Super Powered Car!" Jin shouted before going back to sleep.

"Shit, shocked me half to death, that guy still drunk?" Everyone laughed as they enjoyed the fireworks, they laughed and forgot about the war for awhile, from here, it is no fighting, from here, there are no death, from here, there is only beauty, maybe everything is not that bad after all…. Wait, is that…. A plane? Rain can swear that is the Skygrasper they saw earlier, but it's going to the…fireworks, and this was the finale….. Rain watched as the unsuspecting plane was surrounded by fireworks, not knowing that it was not done yet. He laughed, and they headed for home.

.

They got down from the helicopter and hit the baths, they were alone, it was 1am now, and all the others are already in their rooms. As Rain said good night to the others and went their separate ways, he found Inochi in front of his room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he opened the door, Inochi entering with him.

"Ummm….. I normally sleep early, so there are still some lights outside when I sleep and some people are still talking next door. Now… My room is so quiet and dark… so…." Inochi fidgets around.

"So?" Rain sat on his bed, ready to turn in.

"So…. Can I sleep here?" "No." Rain gave a quick answer to her question.

"Please, I will be quiet!" Inochi pleaded.

"There is only one bed." Rain replied.

"It's ok, I'll sleep with you." Inochi replied, Innocent as ever

"No! Absolutely not!" Rain did not want to get caught sleeping with her, even if it is just sleeping.

"Please…." Inochi began to look like she was about to cry.

"Ok, ok….sheesh, just stay at your side." Rain told him as he moved over, taking out a new pillow from the cupboard. He went into the covers and Inochi slept beside him, he closed the light and closed his eyes.

"Rain…. I can't sleep…" Inochi whispered as she comes closer.

"Stay at your side dammit!" Rain moved away.

"I'm scared!" Inochi hugged him and refuses to let go.

"Ahhh dammit!" Rain admitted defeat and stroked her hair, as he did that, she calmed down and began to fall asleep, after she fell asleep, Rain stopped, she was still hugging him. For some reason Rain smiled as he sees her sleeping face, it was so peaceful and she was smiling, it made him smile too, he can feel himself falling asleep, he was sleeping in a dark room with his childhood friend whom escaped death several times with him, who he will do anything to save. He had friends who he had just known for 4 months but treated each other like they were friends for as long as they can remember, maybe, maybe this war is not so bad after all…..

.

.

**End Note: ** There we go! Finally! I'm really sorry for not updating for more than a month! Really really sorry, please leave reviews and Still needing OCs. I actually put all the OCs I got so far here, try to find them (Very obvious). Thank you for reading! And I will try to put the next chapter up soon….. And pardon my horrible grammar…


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **Sorry for taking my time on this update, I will try to update sooner from here on out, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam seed or any affiliated products.

**.**

Soft sun rays flowed in from the space in the curtains of Rain's room hitting his eyes, as he awoke slowly covering his eyes, he noticed Inochi was still hugging him, curling up on the bed, her face buried on his chest. Smiling, he laid back down, moving a little to avoid the sun, Inochi still attached to him, he stroked her hair and hugged her, not knowing what he is doing himself.

.

.

"Hey, Rain, what are you spacing out about?" Inochi asked Rain, her hair was tied to a ponytail, she was using a t-shirt with several oil stains on it.

"Oh, nothing." Rain smiled at her and continued to type on the computer, his reflection shown on the large windows of the lab, A handsome young man, with a short black hair, kept neat and proper, with a clean white lab coat covering his black t-shirt, the tag "Head-director" gleaming in the sun.

"Still working on the MS I see?" Rain asked her, which she nodded happily, handing to him the plans of the MS.

"Please cross-check this for me." She handed him the plans and waved goodbye, heading out the room, smiling. Rain laid back on his sofa-chair, he looked around his office, a neatly organized bookshelf sat in one corner, the room large and spacious, a large window, behind him, holding the grand view of the mountains, all this space for one him. He continued typing on his computer before calling his assistant through the intercom, "One coffee please and tell my wife I'm going to be late, so go home first, she gave me all this work after all." He sighed and returned to his work, before long the coffee came in, he took a sip and began typing again.

"Huff…." He lay back on his sofa and stood up, heading to the washroom, inside he splashed his face with a little water, looking himself in the mirror, he sees a successful young man in his 20s, living a full and satisfied life. He smacked himself on the cheek and went out. He went to the bookshelf and took out one book, "The world" the cover reads, sitting on the sofa next to a large aquarium he sat and read the book, his brain processing the words quickly, before long he finished reading the 2000 paged book. "And they lived happily ever after…." Rain read the title aloud, "Really now, is there really a happy ending?" He sighed and put the book back, heading to his computer and working on the work again.

.

"Hey, wake up." He faced the voice to see Inochi's face, she was smiling at him. "So this is where you are, C'mon the lab's closing already." Apparently he had fell asleep, he raised his head and checked the computer, sure enough it said 3:12AM, he saved his work and shut down his computer.

"Sofia and Rachel have been pestering me about you, are you done with their work?" She asked him, helping him stand.

"It's done." Rain stood up and produced 2 USBs from his pocket.

"Good, mine?" She asked taking both USBs of his hands.

"Sorry…." Rain looked out the window.

"Hey, no worries." She smiled at him, "Let's go home." Rain nodded and they went out of his office together.

.

Outside the winter winds was blowing, the air was chilly but nice, Rain and Inochi walked towards their home, conversing on the way there.

"So Hina said…"

"No way!"

The light conversation continues as they walked back happily

"It has been a heretic life huh?" Rain asked making the situation heavy.

"H…Hey now, what's with the question?" Inochi looked at him

"Nothing…." Then for a while both sides were quiet.

"Hey, Inochi, do you think there are happy endings in life?" Rain asked the red haired girl.

"Huh, well we both got one don't we?" Inochi grinned at him.

"…..Yeah…" Rain smiled, was it really for both of them? Since Inochi was cured of her Insanity, things were just not the same anymore…

"Hey we are here already." Inochi said to Rain who was spacing out.

"Oh, yeah…" Rain huffed and smiled. "Say Hi to your boyfriend for me…." He gave a weak smile.

"Ah, yeah, thanks, say hi to Sofia for me Ok? You are leaving Onyx soon right? Bye!" Inochi ran towards her boyfriend's home, and Rain to his, where his wife and 2 kids are waiting.

"It is a good end right?" Rain smiled to himself and walked back, uncontrollable tears marking the snow that he threaded everyday in regret.

.

.

"Rain…." A soft voice spoke, "Why are you crying?" Rain snapped back to reality, Inochi still in his arms, the young, 16 years old Inochi, the real her, not the 24 year old woman with her face, because no matter how hard he think, that is not her, he refuse to believe it.

"No, nothing, just thinking of a dream….Yeah, that's all a dream…." Rain continued to hug her, burying his head on hers. He says it is a dream, but he can't shake his feeling it might be more than that, especially if the black Haro is involved, but…. What of onyx?

"R….Rain….. W…Why are you hugging me?" Inochi stammered but showed no signs of wanting to leave. Rain just kept quiet and did not move a muscle, Inochi started to grow uneasy. "Do….Do you want to talk about it? Your nightmare?"

"Who said it was a nightmare?" Rain asked softly.

"B…But you are crying…." She moved around, trying to break free of his hug.

"Nightmare….. huh, I guess that's it….." Rain felt Inochi's uneasiness and let her go. She sat up next to him and looked at him, "You want to let it out?" She looked at him with a look of concern.

"….." Rain thought carefully, "What….would you do, if you have a chance to be normal?" Rain asked her.

"Normal? Like sane without the medicine?" She asked him, which he nodded in reply.

"I guess I would take it." Inochi answered.

"And you would move on? From me? From everything?" Rain asked

"Of course not!" Inochi shouted at him, angry, this was the first time she had been angry to him, shocking him. "Don't think I am not serious of what I say, I am not sticking to you just because my programming and mind said so, everything, this war, where we are now, our life, is more than that! Don't you think for even a second that this is all just scripted, a fake!" Inochi was now sitting up, shouting at him. "Why is it that you even…." She was cut short by a hug from him, wide eyed, she did not know what to say, "Thank you….that means more to me than anything else…" He let go of her and laid back down, she did the same.

"Why did you suddenly ask a question like that?" Inochi asked, calm.

"Nothing, don't ask about it…" There is no way he is telling her his dream. Hearing this, Inochi just came closer and curled up next to him. "I don't get you Rain." She said, laughing a little, Rain can't help but feel that what she said was the truth, but….. for some reason, he just can't shake the possibility what it was just her scripted self talking. "Rain, don't you believe that I mean what I say?" Inochi looked up at him, "Because if you don't….I will prove it, I will prove what I say!" She got up and sat on top of him.

"He…HEY!" Rain shouted, he can hear footsteps outside.

"Bang! Hey Bro!" Ignis busted in from the door, the others came in too.

"H…Hey." Rain was sitting alone on his bed, sweating.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Jin asked him.

"What, me nervous? No…." Rain shifted around.

"Hey dear! Come on now, chop chop! We have work to do, come on, hit the baths, go go go, GO NOW SOLDIER!" Brad suddenly shouted at him, he got up saluted and headed to his closet, grabing his clothes. "Oh, Rain, do you know where Inochi is?" Kai asked him, making his blood freeze. "We cannot locate her at her room and it would seem that her room is also untouched, it could be she spent the night somewhere else, did she mention anything about it?"

"N…No, she, she's probably is with one of her friends…" Rain continued to take out his clothes.

"Oh hohohoho… Rain honey, are you keeping secrets from us?" Brad teased him playfully.

"Oh, maybe she is here!" Ignis shouted, grinning, "Inochi come out!"

"Yes?!" Out of anyone's wildest expectation, she actually stood up from beside Rain's bed, Rain face-palmed, he had pushed her to the side, between his bed and the wall, her small size fitting in perfectly, he had told her not to come out no matter what, but that idiot just could not do it….. Realizing what she had done, Inochi put her hands in front of her mouth and ducked back in, "I'm not here!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Ignis shouted at her. "Rain! Explain!"

"C…calm down Ignis…." Jin held Ignis, "I'm sure Rain has a good explanation…" Jin shot him a sharp stare, as if telling him 'SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT, BEING QUIET ONLY MAKES THINGS WORSE."

"A…Uhhh… We… Slept together?" With that the trigger was pulled and the room went into a riot.

.

"So you are telling us, she got scared and slept here?" Kai asked Rain who was sitting in a chair, with Inochi sitting on the bed, everyone else surrounding him.

"Yeah Rain explain!" Inochi butted in.

"Shut up, you are as much in fault as me!" Rain shouted, before thinking, "Actually, it's your fault!"

"And you tell us absolutely nothing happened?" Jin asked him

"Y…Yeah…." Rain mumbled.

"Don't bullshit us Rain!" Ignis shouted.

"God Dammit! Nothing really happened!" Rain stood up from his chair.

"Dear, let's get you checked up." Brad said to Inochi, who was confused.

"Hey!" Rain shouted at him.

"Hahahahaha, ok, ok, calm down Rain, I believe you, it's not like we do not know Inochi's condition, and knowing her, not much could happen beyond a kiss anyway." Brad patted Rain's back, which made them both blush. "Ok then, go clean yourselves up, we have a mission to do."

"A mission?" Rain asked.

"Just go it the baths first we'll talk later." Brad said as he turned around to leave, "Oh, and please don't take a bath together." Inochi threw a pillow at him as he ran out.

.

"Hey Rain," Inochi called from over the wall, the shower rooms were divided for female and male of course, but they are next to each other, with the wall connecting the two opened at the top, a curtain cutting between the two, why was it designed this way, only god can say.

"What?" Rain asked over the sounds of waters hitting the ground, he was done, just sitting there in the showers, Inochi's hair takes quite some time to wash and she surely won't let Rain leave her alone in a giant shower room.

"Why did you ask me that question just now? Why did you say I was going to leave all of you?" She asked as she rinsed her hair, taking care not to damage any even a strand.

"Nevermind that. Just, Are you done?!" Rain dodged the question, and honestly, he was getting tired of waiting.

"Oh yeah, just finishing up." Rain thanked the heavens quietly, and thank god she doesn't wear make up or anything, some people still do even if they are at a military, can you imagine that? But…well, who can blame them, most of the soldiers are barely 20. Rain switched of the water and grabbed a towel, after getting dressed, he walked out just n time to see Inochi coming out of the shower next to him, her cotton made red-coat sleeves dangling idiotically from her hands. "Ok, let's go!" She sprinted towards the exit, slipping on the wet floor and hitting her head on the floor, Rain immediately ran to her.

"You ok?" Rain helped her up and checked the back of her head, she head was fine, but she was crying from the pain, in a cruel way, he can't help but laugh. He carried her on his back and walked towards the HQ, Inochi crying behind him.

.

"So what is the mission?" Jin asked as Kai was busy tending to her head, there was no cracks or bleeding, but it will at least leave a bump, Kai apparently had this odd ointment that can cure that….. smells like bat guano though…. Well not that bad, but it has a strong smell, that is true.

"Mission, Enter, destroy, get out. Simple." Brad laid out the mission map in front of them. "Target, OMNI forward base, expected resistance, heavy, enemy, Type-91 Tanks and Spearheads, Intel suspects an attack. Our first mission stop the attacking force, destroy the base." Markings and routes are marked clearly on the map, all the position each person has to take and their orders, "Are we clear? Transport leaves in 15, move." Brad waves his hand dismissively and leaves the room, it would seem, they are given a chance to test their new MS.

.

Wearing their new suits, they are sitting in the pilot waiting area of the VTOL that they had always rode to battle.

"So, who else is excited about this battle?" Ignis sat there, his fingers itchy to shoot at something.

" Shouldn't be a problem." Kai nodded.

"That wasn't my question." Ignis looked at him, before turning to the others seeing that everyone was ignoring him, he quieted down.

"Ok, we will revise the battle plan again," Brad stood up and headed to the projector, with a click, the white screen in front of them showed the map, the room's lights dimming. "To start, we will be dropped off here," Brad pointed at a forest 30 km from the base. "This will also serve as our extraction zone. Once we arrive, we will head for the hill above the base, no doubt it will be guarded, Inochi will take these defenses out quietly, you sniper have been equipped with a silencer," He turned towards Inochi who nodded. "Once there, we will jam the radars and silence their communications, my command pack will emit the "Gungnir-Beta" Light EMP, your suits have been equipped with the necessary counter measures, radars won't work however, and aiming assist and lock on systems will be off, to cover for this," Brad looked at Inochi, "We have her."

"Me?" Inochi pointed at herself.

"Your Omnipresence pods will cover for the loss of radar, send all 20 up to the skies from different angles, send those data back to me, my command pack will broadcast the info to all the others, the pods will act as spotters, and the different angle shots will be processed by the command pack to make a makeshift 3D radar, your suits are equipped with the necessary changes, just keep a eye at your communication screens." Brad looked at Kai and Jin. "You both will make our attacking force, I believe the lack of aim assists will be no trouble to you?" they both nodded, they had never needed them at the first place. "As for Rain and me, we will attack from the rear, I also believe the lack of auto aim will not affect you?" Brad raised an eyebrow at Rain.

"I think it might." Rain replied.

"I have seen your MS data, you never fight without it anyway, so let me ask you again, I trust it will not affect you, yes?" Rain was shocked that he knew this, normal regulations, require all of the basic system to be active before they were allowed to launch, Rain had forcibly switched his off as the aim assist gets in the way of his shooting, he was well known to shoot at the predicted enemy course every time he shot a gun, making him very accurate. Hearing this, he nodded.

"How about me?" Ignis asked.

"You will take position here," Brad pointed at a hill next to their starting point, where Inochi was to set up, "From here, you should be unaffected by the EMP, your mission is to lay waste to the base's main defense, your lock on systems and radar should be active, your suit have been equipped with "Hell Burst" missile pods in place of your "Fallout", there should be no problem on your part." Brad stopped and leaned on the table, "Any questions?"

"No, sir."

"Clear."

"Yup!"

"Yeah."

"God dammit, let's just start already."

The VTOL approached the target point and the team stepped out from the meeting room and onto the hangar, mounting their own respective suits.

.

"Engines, OK. Thrusters, OK, Weapons OK, Systems, all green, Weapons free. You are good to launch." With that the team jumped off the VTOL.

"Commencing Operation Blind Man." The team pulled their chutes and the giant parachutes glided them down safely.

.

.

**End Note: **Again sorry for the wait, test and all keeping me busy….. Anyway, today, I have a request, I am needing the following OC types:

A Captain

An Engineer

A Communication officer

A Firing Officer

All these will be used in the Main OC team's flagship, sooooo, yeah, thanks if you are going to submit, thanks. Oh, but other OCs are also still welcome, thanks, next update will be up soon, I hope.


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's note: **Sorry for the long wait…. Inspiration is crazy thin around this time, must be the weather…..Hmmmm, and I am kinda sick so…. Yeah…. Sorry… (I blame the weather….and myself for walking in the rain without an umbrella….. but damn that felt good, hahaha)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the named products (Except some)

.

"LZ in sight," The team slowed down their parachutes, "Approaching in 40" The team pulled on their chutes, making a soft landing, as they landed, they quickly gathered the chutes and stored it near a tree, tying it as to prevent it from being blown away, they would pick it up during extraction. "LZ is clear, proceed with mission." Brad ordered as his CGUE stood up. The team stood up and followed him along the forest, crouching to forest level.

"Target sighted, Inochi, you are up." Inochi took aim, 2 tanks, easy. Systematically, Inochi picked them off one by one, by the time they realized they were attacked, the 400mm bullet had already pierced the cockpit, killing all the crews without an explosion. As she shot the last one, Brad took over, he hacked the tank's lines and connected himself to the enemy HQ, as soon as he does so, a voice came from the other end.

"Delta-5 report, what's going on? We heard shouting from Delta-6, we can't contact him. Over" Brad cleared his throat and activated the voice changer, the voice was from the recorded conversation. "Oh, yes sorry about that, a boar ran into our zone sir, Delta-6 panicked and spilled his coffee on his radio, he is heading back as we speak to get repairs. Over."

"Copy on that, resume your mission Delta-6, do you need another unit on your location?"

"No, it's a slow day HQ, just send Delta-5 back later, over. Oh, sorry, what time do we need to be back later, over?"

"Come back at 7, the transport will arrive then for the attack, over."

"Thank you HQ, over." Brad hung up on the line and turned to his team, "We have around 10 minutes before they notice that Delta-5 isn't coming back, take your positions, Inochi, dig in here, Kai and Jin, to the right, down the hill, wait for my signal. Ignis, Rain on me." With that all of them went on their assigned routes, Inochi walking up the hill, from here, she had a clear view of the whole base, she laid down and flipped the omnipresence's switch.

"Ok, let's do this." Inochi laid back and pressed a button on her control stick, a panel fell from the ceiling with 20 screens, she pressed another button on her control stick and the pod on her shoulder opened, inside was 20 orbs aligned nicely.

"Deploy, Deploy!" Her black Haro announced as all 20 orb slowly rose from their places and floated around, the Haro dock was installed just now, while they were on the transport, as of now, it does nothing but accompany her, but later…..

"Okay, let's see…." Inochi pressed another button on her control sticks, the control switched to a keyboard, she began typing the coordinates into the keyboard, sending all 20 to their respective positions, in a battle, the orb can be deployed and left there for a quick deployment, to move them however, she must type the coordinates into the keyboard, making it not possible during a combat situation. Once all the 20 pods were up in the sky, she inputted another command, with that, the outer armor of the pods turned around, revealing the screens that lined the inside, connected to a camera directly behind it, from bellow or the skies, the pods were invisible, on radar, the pods showed no signature, thanks to the stealth system. With the pods in place, she studied all the 20 screens, her high brain processing speed absorbing the information like a sponge. Within a minute she knew all the nook and cranny of the base, she sent the information to brad and pressed a button, a sniper-like machine with scope and trigger comes down, the scope showed directly what her MS is seeing, the machine controlling the sniper her MS was holding and the Omnipresence orbs marking all the hostile unit red, she now has the ability to see through walls, as the orbs have marked them, and from above there are no obstructions, she held the grip of the machine and looked into the scope.

.

"We split here, good luck Ignis." The team split and Ignis went up the second hill, Brad and Rain proceeded to the back. "Inochi have sent the data, we have 3 more minutes, the enemy is still blind to us being here, wait for my instruction." Brad checked the data, and processed it, after 2 minute, the computer sent the 3D data to all of them. "Get ready, activating EMP." Brad switched on the Gungnir-Beta, a pulse was activated and all the equipment died, the team felt a surge of energy, before their MS stabilized. "Check in."

"Inochi, Not affected by the EMP, my altitude is high enough it seems."

"Ignis, same here."

"Kai, radar and targeting system are dead, all else, fine."

"Jin, I'm fine, same here."

"Rain, same as Jin and Kai."

"Okay," Brad ' voice sounded through all 5 cockpits."From here on out, your communication screens will be your radars, we will keep contact through sound only, the enemy should be on alert now, their tanks and planes will still be operational however, even if they would not have good targeting capabilities, the Gungnir-Beta is limited to radars, targeting system, radios and computers. They should have bad coordination, but be careful." Brad cut off the communication and readied himself.

.

The screen of Jin's and Kai's cockpit glowed red for a second, "Brad gave the code, let's go." Jin picked up his shotgun, the holographic sight is dead, figures. They crouched down, in front of them is the enemy base. With a well placed aim, Kai threw 2 kunai at the tanks guarding the entrance. The tanks was destroyed and both of them stormed out of their positions, splitting up inside the base.

.

"What is going on?" A commander asked his subordinate.

"All the computers are dead sir, radar and radios won't respond either."

"Hit the alarms, this seems like a EMP attack, the alarm should be unaffected."

.

Jin shot his shotgun at a tank as he kicked another, a Type-92 tank destroyer came up behind him, he turned around and charged at it, the tank destroyer shot him, the full impact was absorbed by the full-armor plating of the suit, creating dent on the outer armor, Jin let go of the control stick and put his hands into the tube-like machine, he gripped on the handle and the MS hand moved like his hands did, the legs controlled by pedals. He gracefully dodged the second 200mm shot from the type 92 and proceeds to grab it, turning around and throwing it to another tank in a swift, fluid motion, the two tanks smashed each other and was rendered immobile as the crews scrambled out of the vehicles. A helicopter which had took off came at him, it fired all its missiles, creating a thick smoke.

"Target down, proceeding to…" The pilot's short range communication was cut short by an X200-Plated Combat knife, it was thrown by Jin and had pierced the cockpit, the pilot's body destroyed beyond words. The smoke clears as the CGUE stands up, its armor falls off revealing a standard CGUE body hidden behind the full armor system, the shedding of the armor provides the unit with additional speed.

"Dammit." Jin got up and ran at an approaching helicopter, he grabbed the tail and swing it to the ground, it crashed and blow up, the explosion hitting several soldiers nearby. He stood tall above the burning wreckage and proceeded to the next point.

.

"Not going to happen." Kai threw his kunai at an approaching helicopter, the blades slicing its tail off, the pilot shouted repeatedly at a dead radio as he crashed to the ground, the explosion silencing his fruitless cry for help. Two other tanks came around as Kai jumped up and smashed his katana onto one, using its destroyed remains to throw at the other. Kai turned around to be greeted by a Spearhead freshly launched from the airstrip, flying past his head. He turned around and threw his kunai at it, while missed, catching the pilot's attention, he turned and charged at Jin, and dropped a bomb at him

"Focus." Kai closed his eyes and with a swift movement, moved his arms up, raising his sword in front of him, the bomb hit it, and against all odd, split in and almost perfect half, missing the explosive in the middle, as the two pieces hit the ground, the Spearhead's pilot ran for his life, flying away from Kai. Kai picked up the side of the bomb with the explosive and threw it at the plane, he quickly drew out his pistol, shooting the piece of the bomb he had just thrown, after a few shot, it hits the explosive and it blew up next to the Spearhead, catching the Spearhead in the explosion.

Kai slipped the pistol back in the holster and turned around, proceeding to the next point of the operation.

.

"They have cleared the first two points," Brad contacted Rain, "Now for the next phase." Brad stood up and walked slowly to the back gate, Rain close behind him. "Ignis, you are up."

.

"Yeah, I get to blow shit up!" Ignis received the order as he deployed his shields, it dug onto the soil below him and he took position, the target of his weapons, the base's back defenses. "Hehehe, this will teach you to guard your rear better." Ignis smacked a button on his cockpit, the moment he did that, the giant plating of his MS' chest flew open, revealing two 100mm Gatling cannons with explosive rounds and 4 missile pods on his shoulders and legs, he clicked the control's buttons and the lock on began, "Yeah! Lock everything! Blow all the shit up!" The screen was locked at 50 different target simultaneously, Ignis smirked as he pulled the trigger, missiles flying from his MS, the massive recoil moving the ground, as the giant smoke leaves the hill, so does about 100 missiles, it homed onto its targets as Ignis moved his MS to face the base's rear gate, as the missiles impacted on the ground, blowing a lot of things, from turrets to tanks, Ignis rained all 3 of his Gatling cannons on the Gate, shredding it to mere speck of dust.

"Dude, got that shit out of the way for you!" Ignis radioed Brad and Rain as 4 Spearheads flew at him, "Aw shit, I got company!" Ignis switched his attention at the planes, shooting them down with his 20mm AA guns and "Ignis" beam cannon.

.

"Roger that, good luck." Brad turned to Rain, "Come on, we got work to do."

.

Rain flew in the base, landing near 3 tanks, spraying them with the beam sub machinegun, shredding them to bits. He kicked an approaching tank, and used his CIWS to make short work of it. He turned around to be greeted by a turret barrel to the face, a flash rang on the back of his head and he instantly jerked his suit back, missing the cannon shot, at the same time, he pressed a button on his control stick and the "Ark" SMG sprang back to his back, producing a beam saber from his palm, which he grabbed in a reverse manner and stabbed the turret killing whatever that might have piloted it.

"Killing enemies who can't even fight back, is this right?" His thinking was cut short by two helicopters which started charging at his direction, he flew back and pressed the button, switching the beam saber for the SMG and sprayed it at one, the helicopter dodged the shots and shot it's Gatling gun at him, he activated his shield's beam coating and raised it, the moment the bullets hit the shield, it disintegrated, leaving the shield unharmed. He lowered it and shot back at the helicopter, the bullet came into contact with a missile and blew it up, catching the helicopter in the explosion. The other helicopter backed away and shot its missiles at Rain, he dodged it and dashed around the helicopter, unable to keep up, the helicopter, spun around, however, Rain did a mistake and tripped his MS falling face first on the ground, the helicopter aimed it's missiles at him, just as he was about to open fire, a hail of CIWS fire shredded the helicopter, reducing it to Swiss cheese. "Rule number 1, pay attention to your surroundings." Rain told the dead pilot of the helicopter as he got up, the 8 blackout cameras floating around the space where the helicopter used to be, dispersed during his dash around the helicopter, "Of course, that applies to me too…" Rain clicked a button as all 8 returned to his wing pack as he turned around and left.

.

Brad was effortlessly weaving his way through the tanks, those who did not run from seeing his special paint scheme, he blew up with "Shredder" or "Hypra" He walked calmly down the lane as vehicles blew on his sides from Ignis' and Inochi's fires, walking up to the HQ, he contacted it.

"OMNI HQ, we have conquered this base, lay down your weapons or we will blow everything up, you have 10 seconds to comply, if you accept you will be escorted to the nearest POW camps and granted immunity from a death sentence as long as you do not try anything, if not, we will be forced to execute you on the spot," Brad pointed his gun at the HQ, "Your 10 seconds starts now."

"We comply, we comply." The face of the defeated commander showed up on the screen, he used the short range radio to contact him. His face was not terrified, but angry, beaten, like a leader who failed his subjects, then again, that is exactly what he is.

"Good, the landing forces will arrive shortly." Brad smiled as he switched off the EMP and contacted the team and all remaining OMNI forces in the area, before long, all surviving members were gathered in front of the HQ, so was the team, Ignis and Inochi staying where they are just in case.

.

"Here they come." Brad pointed at the helicopters that were coming from a distance; the squad consisted of around 10 transport helicopters, large enough to fit everyone here.

"Ok, now everyone go in a straight….." Brad had not finished talking into the loudspeaker of his MS before a beam rifle's shot pierced the air, shooting down one of the helicopter.

"What, what's going on?" Brad asked, getting ready for combat, the rest of the helicopter scrambled of from their formation, only to be shot few seconds later, "Where are they?" Brad saw that the beam came from the forest, but exactly where are they is still currently unknown.

"I see them," Inochi spoke through the intercom, "It's…. a group of MS?!" MS? How could that…..

.

*10 minutes earlier*

"Gentlemen, our base on the Asian front has just lost all contact with us, we suspect it as an attack, and we are sending you in to check on the base, you are allowed to use all means necessary to eliminate the enemy, for this mission, we will equip you with the new prototype Mobile Suits that we have just developed, their statistics are far superior to that of the GINN, so you should have no problem, seeing as there are 6 of you…. From here on out you will be referred to as the Fade squadron, your 105 Daggers should be waiting for you in the hangar, good luck."

.

*Present time*

"6 of them, it's… it's not in the database!" Inochi told everyone over the radio, before screaming as one of her camera pods got shot down of the sky.

"Inochi, pull the cameras back!" Brad ordered as he moved towards Ignis and Inochi, the other 3 close behind. The OMNI soldiers scrambling onto the forest nearby. Upon reaching the hill foot, Inochi and Ignis had already arrived there, Brad asked Inochi to play the last feed of the camera that was shot down, she pressed the button and the video played on everyone's screen. 5 MS with a blue and grey scheme, they all looked like the strike and if it wasn't for the lack of wings, it looked a lot like Rain's suit, with the exception of Rain's white black and blue colour scheme…. What caught Brad's attention was the one in the lead, it was Silver, unlike the others who was blue, and it had the same launcher pack as the strike…. "So? Are we pulling back?" Rain asked, they do not know how strong these units are, and risking it might not be a very good idea.

"No, if we try to retreat now, the transport will just get shot down, we have to push them back." Brad started devising a plan in his head. "I have a plan."

.

"Fade 3, do you see anything?"

"Negative Fade 1, the base is empty, definitely signs of attacks though. Should we move in?"

"Negative Fade 3, unless you want to be laced by holes."

"Sir?"

"Look at the damage, I would say missiles, indicating that they have a missile wielder out here, once we enter, we are in clear view, also, those tanks and helicopters have a clear single hole in the body, a sign that there is a sniper here somewhere, and that flying camera…. Once we shot one down, the rest ran back, no telling what that is…."

"What do we do now then Fade 1?"

"Wait, 5, that is all we can do."

.

"As I thought, they are not stupid enough to just blitz in, that silver MS is skilled, he is not dumb that is given….. Ignis, shoot your missiles here, target, that hill."

.

"Shit! Sir, what was that?!"

"Missiles you moron."

"Guys, now is not the time to argue, the smoke came from that way, skirt around and reach the position where the smoke came from. Go."

.

"Just as you said man, there they are." Ignis laughed, "So, should I shoot them?"

"No, as soon as they see you missile smoke, they will move, and your Gatling guns are too inaccurate at this distance…. Inochi, go." The team is now on top of a hill, specifically the hill that they shot.

"Target?" Inochi asked, her scope on the head of the silver MS.

"The one at the left edge." Brad told her, she turned around, why that one? Why not the leader? Inochi kept quiet and did as she was told, her aim steadying, she aimed at the unsuspecting MS' cockpit.

.

The Silver MS walked around the area, scanning for enemies, just then, he noticed something, a reflection, this is….. A sniper's scope flash!

"Guys scramble!" The team had not have time to do as they were told as one of their member fell.

"Fade 4 down! Sniper!" The team backed off to the forest, the silver MS' armor had reflected the light as it was more noticeable compared to the usual white that the other had….. But now they are down to 5.

.

"Oh, I see….." Inochi nodded as she scoped around for more enemies."It's the colour…." She lowered her sniper and stood up, "Where to now?"

"The only place we can go, the center stage."

.

"Sir, there are 6 MS in the center, those are…. What the hell are those?!" Fade 6 asked his leader.

"It's a trap." Fade 1 murmured, "They won't be that dumb."

"So we shouldn't go to them?"

"No, we shouldn't shoot them."

"Sir?"

"See, if we shouldn't go there, there is no way they would just stand there, instead they are actually challenging us to shoot them, look at their formation, that Dagger looking suit is at the front while all of them is around him, that must mean something."

"So what do we do?"

"Engage."

.

"Ha! Look, they actually had the balls to come out!" Ignis laughed in his MS. For a while, both sides just stared at each other blackly, each studying the other, after a long wait, one of them pointed a gun at Rain which was replied in kind, before long, they had guns pointed at each other, this position stayed for a while, before Brad shot the first beam, sending everyone into a shooting frenzy that was dodged easily by both ace teams, after this, the battle had truly began.

.

Rain swiped his beam saber at the dagger, who brought his up, blocking Rain's, he deployed his second beam saber and aimed for the cockpit, the enemy parried it with his shield and kicked Rain back, sending him falling back, the dagger quickly drew his other beam saber and charged at Rain, who was down at the moment. Rain felt the flash again and was autonomously pulling the stick, rolling his MS to the side. None of the team had been trained to fight enemy MS, as for one, they never existed until now, with the exception being the Archangel team, but they were managing to fight on equal grounds, and that is something.

"Stop moving." The pissed off Fade 6 shouted at Jin and Ignis who adopted their formation. The Base had a lot of ample space; this gives them a chance to try the maneuver. Ignis deployed his wheels as Kai grabbed onto the handle on Ignis' back, as he sped around the base, Kai can do quick hit and runs, this was a good formation, combining the power of both, and using Kai's enhanced booster to push Ignis, who was using a wheel, letting him move very fast, but was left at the mercy of Kai for the speed. They moved past him as Kai swiped his katana at the Dagger who dodged the attack with ease. They sped off to try and do another run.

Jin was busy having a one on one fist fight with the enemy MS, now that he lost his armor, he can't risk getting sliced or shot, making him rely on pure fist combat. It was like a boxing match, the enemy good enough to do maneuvers without the help of special controls. After a few dodged hits, Jin managed to deal a hit, which he paid with a hit to his own torso, recovering, both sides rushed at each other again, the enemy with his sword drawn.

"So, you are the Demon of Junius-7 right?" The silver MS asked Brad.

"Demon of Junius-7? What a cheap name, you asshats really can't think of a better name for me?" Brad fenced of the saber thrust from the silver MS with his beam saber, the way they both was fighting is breathtaking, they were effortlessly fencing and swiping at each other, all while talking, both not hitting the other. The battle continued as the two leaders fought.

Fade 5 shot at Inochi who was dodging all the shots the ace soldier can throw at her. She continued to dodge the shot until the point where the dagger charged at her, she took out both her knifes and dodged the beam saber attack, attempting to stab the dagger, to no avail. Both backed off and Inochi took out her pistol and began shooting at the dagger, it raised its shield and charged forward, only to be dodged by Inochi, suddenly she felt something she had never felt before, a sharp ringing pain in her head, stronger than anything she felt before, it was like the time she thought she had lost Rain, that exact same feeling, she was moving out of her control now, she kicked the Dagger away and pulled out her sniper rifle, she looked into the scope, she was aiming at a wall, and yet she knew that behind it was a Dagger about to hit Rain's torso, time seemed slowed for her as she pulled the trigger, the bullet traveled the air as she saw it leave the barrel, everything was entirely slowed down, she saw as pierced the wall and hit the dagger's shoulder, everyone stopped.

"Shit, retreat!" The silver MS gave the order.

"But sir!" Fade 6 was about to complain when the commander cut him short

"We have a dagger dead and one which lost both arms, I can't believe I was so caught up I couldn't see this, retreat, no point in dying." He gave the order as all 4 daggers broke off from their fight. Leaving into the forest.

"Stop. Don't chase them." Brad stopped Rain who was about to go after them.

"Why?" Rain asked in confusion.

"It's an unspoken deal between aces." Brad smiled. Meanwhile, inside Inochi's MS she was shivering, wide eyed and crying, hugging herself, bending down on her seat, not knowing what just happened.

.

"The Fade Squadron reported that they lost one unit and are currently coming back. They said they left the suit behind and it might fall into enemy hand's… We can call on no one else…."

"So that is why you turned to me?"

"Y…Yes… shoot down the transport, we must not, let the enemy have it."

"And the enemy pilots?"

"Up to you, extra if you kill them."

"Ok."

"The money has been transferred to your account, Mr. SkyGhost."

"It's not about the money, It's about the joy of flight." The man put on his Aviator sunglasses and slung his jacket over his shoulder, walking out from the dark room and onto the sun shined airfield.

.

.

**End Note: **And…Huzzah…. Oh BTW, just a request, as you can see the current summary sucks like **** (Shit)…. Sooooo, if anyone can write a better summary please do… Please… I suck at this… Just PM me, I will use it if it is good (Definitely better than mine)… Ok now that pleading is done, The position of:

Captain

Engineer

Firing officer

Communication officer

Oh and Co-captain-Not really important, but hey.

And Fade 1- That guy is open for anyone who wants to make their OC him, and please do.

Comment and gimme OCs please! Comment! That is quite important I want to know what you think... Ah, and It would seem my email service was useless (T-T) either that or nothing is receiving (It happens). Hahahaha, see you soon then.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **Ok, I'm back….Happy Chinese new-year everyone (May be too late), oh, more importantly….. Happy valentines! Happy couples out there! And I am sitting here writing…. and here is a small fluff-ish (Read the 'ish', actually emphasize on it, it's my type of fluff, deal with it, hahaha.) update. Ah, yes, summaries are still accepted/Needed actually…..

**Disclaimer: **(Input disclaimer here.)

.

.

The team headed back to the extraction point after a job well done, an OMNI base destroyed, a new prototype suit strapped securely on Ignis' back, all in all it was a good day….

"And I was like 'POW!' And he was like, 'No Mr. Ignis, you are way too awesome for me!' Ignis bragged about his battle experience.

"Yeah, whatever, everyone knows half of what comes out of your mouth is crap anyway." Rain teased him, which was replied by a hail of swears. "Hey, Inochi, what is wrong with you? Why are you so quiet?" She was walking alone in the back, her MS had not made a single contact with any of them. ….No response. "What's wrong? Inochi, respond." Rain looked back at her, she was just walking straight, as if she didn't hear a thing.

"Rain, her antennae is shot off, she can't communicate." Brad told him, pointing at the stump next to Inochi's MS' head, where her antennae is supposed to be at, nodding, Rain flashed her a thumbs up and continued to walk forward. Soon they arrived at the extraction point, picking up their parachutes, they wore it on their backs, Inochi just standing there.

"Inochi…Oh yeah…" Rain made his way to her and helped her wear the parachute 'What is wrong with her…..' Rain thought to himself as he wore his, after everyone is ready, everyone pressed a button on the pack, Rain pushing Inochi's, a balloon shot up from their pack, 3 balloons for Ignis.

"Ok guys, we have visual, hang on tight." The VTOL pilot radioed to the team as he made his pass over the extraction point, snagging the balloons with manipulators that extends from bellow the wings, with all six of them snagged, the plane began pulling the manipulator up. With a jerk, all of them began trailing behind the VTOL, rising above forest level just in time before any of them hit a tree. "HQ, this is BlueDragon 2, we have the package, I say again, we have the package, heading back to base." The pilot disconnected the connection and turned to the rest of the team. "You guys ok down there?"

"Just be quick, I don't fancy being so close to the damn blades." Rain grumbled, being the closest to the front right propeller blades, the VTOL transport have 4 blades around its body, connected to its 4 wings, (Like the flying carrier in Avengers ._.) Ignis and Inochi hanging on the bottom while the other 4 below the wings.

"You are not the only one." Kai told him as they were lifted up and into the hangar, Once inside, Rain took off his white helmet, his white suit drenched in sweat, he almost died today, if it was not for that sudden shot from nowhere…..God knows what he would look like now….He shuddered thinking about it, never before had he been that close to death, he closed his eyes as he remembered exactly what happened.

.

"Shit!" Rain took a step back as the enemy took a slash at him, he backed away and retracted his beam saber, flying back, he sprayed his "Ark" SMG at the dagger, he raised his shield and blocked it, crashing Rain with his shield.

"You under estimated the Fade squadron kid, you may have shot down that trainee because he didn't pay attention enough, but the rest of us are better than that!" Fade 2 pulled out his beam rifle and shot at Rain, a flash sounded in his head as he pushed the stick right, his MS rolling to the right, avoiding the beam, on the floor was a hole where his cockpit was a few moments ago, his instincts had just save his life for the how-manyth time he don't even know anymore... Getting up, shot all his 8 CIWS at the dagger, he quickly blocked all the small arms fire and charged ahead again, Rain dodging his beam saber thrust.

"Just die!" Fade 2 shouted at him as they clashed swords, Rain flinched as he pulled back, losing his balance as the dagger put his thrusters on full power. Rain regained his balance and dodged right as a beam saber was slashed vertically at his direction. "You can't win kid, this dagger got the performance of a strike for god's sake, just. Stay. Still!" Fade 2 grows increasingly annoyed by his constant dodging, "Your little custom CGUE won't stand a chance kid, ZAFT aces are nothing compared to ours, some coordinator you turned out to be!" Rain's head was close to bursting, the constant flashes taking its toll on him, the increasingly agitated dagger became careless and left a opening way too big for him to cover it up. He got one chance, Rain knows that, the dagger pilot knows that, if he messes up, then….. He pressed the switch button, a beam saber pops out of his palm, catching it mid air, everything slowed down, he knew exactly where to slash, his hands moved with precision as he brought his beam saber down on the dagger's side.

"Grahhh!" Fade 2 shouted as he lost his left hand, backing off, he stared at Rain, "You got skill kid, I give you that…." At this point Rain really felt like fainting, his brain felt like it was going to jump out of his forehead, the skills of the dagger and the lack of his caused his ability to take over to preserve his life, the constant flashes are taking a toll on him, and his previous little show just used up all the energy he had left. Rain struggled to keep his eyes open, his fatigue finally catching up to him, he sat there, not even being able to move. "What? Why are you just standing there? Oh, getting cocky aren't we? Well…" The dagger charged at him, "I don't need two hands to kill you!" He raised his beam saber, aiming for Rain's cockpit, this is it, Rain thought, his last thought was of Inochi, he cannot express how sorry he was to her, all he can think was how much he wished she was on her sniper spot right now, all he could manage, all his strength could muster, was a soft little 'Help'. A call aimed at no one in particular, he saw a bright light came down near here, he can't even try to move, to close his eyes to try to wish this was all a dream. But, the heat that he waited for never came, he saw it clearly in front of him, the dagger's right arm was shot clean off by an unknown force, he something hit the dagger's shoulder as it blew up, sending his arm falling to the ground, as something wheezed past his MS' head, missing his main camera by a few cm. Fade 2 fell in shock, the explosion pushing him to the side, not long later, the order was given to retreat as Brad came and helped Rain up, he forced himself to move, trying to chase him, he finish him, he is too strong, too dangerous.

"Stop, don't go after them." Brad stopped him

"Why?" Rain asked in confusion

"It's an unspoken truce between aces." Brad smiled at him and helped him move to the LZ, putting him MS' arms around his MS' shoulder. "Besides, there is no honor in killing a disarmed enemy… and you are in condition to fight anyway."

"Yeah, you are right, sorry…." Rain muttered, he felt bad to even have thought about killing a weaponless enemy…. "It's ok, I can move by myself…" Rain moved his MS away from Brad's, moving to the extraction point.

.

He leaned back on his seat, his eyes are heavy, slapping himself, he opened the glass cover and flipped the red switch inside, the cockpit opened, standing up, grabbed the wire and jumped off the MS, descending slowly before getting off on the ground, he wobbled a little before regaining his balance and meeting with the rest of the squad.

"You ok?" Jin asked, taking off his grey and yellow helmet, his blond hair drenched in sweat.

"Yeah, I'm ok…." Rain tried his best to smile at Jin, his smile not entirely convincing, he looked around before noticing someone who was missing, A pink and black suit, a brown and grey, a black and red….where is Inochi? "Hey, anyone saw Inochi?"

"Her? No, I think she is still in….." Shit, could it be….. Rain dashed off to her MS, using the raising platform to get to her cockpit area.

"Hey, are you in there?! Open up!" Rain banged on the door, no answer, "Shit! Hey! Open up!"

"Hey! What is going on?!" Jin asked Rain who was franticly banging on the MS' cockpit

"I don't know, get me that crowbar!" Jin took the crowbar next to him and threw it all the way up to Rain, who caught it midair, he quickly propped it against the door and pushed it with all his might. After a while, Jin and Kai came up with the other 2 platform, upon reaching to Rain's level, they helped him force it open, with the effort of all 3, it opened in no time, inside they found her, sitting there, hands still gripped tight on the controls and eyes red and wide open, fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, her body trembling, her Haro switched off beside her.

"Inochi, calm down, what's wrong?" Rain approached her carefully, which she responds by backing up, as if scared of him.

"Stay back!" She turned hostile and drew the handgun on the cockpit's side, pointing it at him, "Get back! All of you, or I'll shoot!"

"What? Inochi!" Rain tried to get closer, but she shot his elbow, stumbling back, he looked at her in disbelieve, "Get back! Next time I won't just shoot your elbow!" Rain got up and pressed on his wound, he was not bleeding too hard, the pistol was not of a high caliber, but the wound might get severe it not treated properly. "Inochi, have you ate your medicine?!" He got no answer, she just continued shivering and pointing the gun at him, he was sure she ate the medicine before they went on the mission….but.

"Stay back! You are not dragging me in there!"

.

_*Inochi's view*_

As the three man opened the door, Inochi pulled the gun and pointed to the closest one of them, they continued their maniacal laughter, telling her they were going to take her away, to use her, to hurt her, she backed away, only to find herself moving against a wall.

"Stay back! Stay back!" Her efforts were in vain, one of them drew close and reached his hand out to her, trying to grab her, the man's face twisted in psychopathic laughter.

"No! Stop!" Inochi pointed the gun at his shoulder and shot it, it's face became even more twisted as it shed its lab coat, revealing a black creature, with arms as long as a person, standing on all 4, it's eyes blood red and its mouth smiling through the gun wound.

"Get back! I will shoot! Don't try me! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Her shouting only seem to agitate the monster more as the other 2 shed their fake skins, large hands and tentacles extending off their backs, she looked at the in fear, as the leader of the pack continued to scream their ear piercing screech at her.

.

"Urghhh…." Rain flinched at the pain that started to kick in, she was surely in her insane mode, he was sure of it, about 5 years ago something similar happened, that was when their parents made the suppressant pills, it happened suddenly, the only thing that could stop it was the pill, before that nothing like that ever happened as long as Rain is around…. Maybe a new trigger had awoken, maybe something happened….. at any case, the problem is getting the pill to her, before they can just grab her and force her to eat it, now it's a liiiittttttlllleee harder with her holding a gun…. Rain wreaked his brain before he came to remember something, the pill, it is dissolvable, and all it had to do was go in her body… maybe….

"Jin….." Rain spoke through the pain, gritting his teeth he forced himself to talk, "I need you to dissolve one of this." Rain gave Jin the medicine he pulled out of his pocket, he had always carry one around just in case, the only time it was needed before was the little fiasco in the base after he went MIA. "Dissolve that, and put it in a syringe, go, fast. " Jin nodded as he pressed the down button, descending quickly down to the hangar floor.

.

"Here!" Jin ran back with the syringe gun, a bottle of white liquid in a small flash behind it.

"Good." Rain took the gun from him, his left shoulder is now wrapped up in a small white cloth, Brad and Ignis standing next to him, Inochi still pointing her gun at him.

"We need to get close…." Brad thought of a plan, before Rain ran past him and charged at Inochi. She screamed and shot a round, sending all to chaos.

.

_*Inochi's view*_

The monster now multiplied, from the original 4, now turned to 5, one of them magically healing the leader's gun wound. Suddenly, the leader dashed at her, she shot a round before her gun was grabbed, the monster was hit in the stomach, but despite its cry of pain, it still managed to pin her hand down to her side, Inochi could only manage a small scream before the monster stabbed something on her neck, she could feel a thick liquid flow down inside her neck, she could not even scream, the pain chewing on her voice, she gasped for air and suffered as the monster continued injecting the liquid into her, her eyelids began to feel heavy, she tried to scream, tried to kick the monster away, but all the other 4 monster came upon her, their hands and tentacles grabbing her tight, she gave up, waiting for the horrible fate that awaited her, what they would do she would have no choice but to comply, the psychotic laughter of the monsters resonating in the room .

.

"Rain wait!" Rain dashed at her, she screamed and took a shot, the bullet hit his stomach, however, his adrenaline made him ignore the pain, he have to save her, he have to…..

"Inochi! Stop!" He grabbed her hand and pinned it down followed by swiftly drawing out the syringe gun, injecting the mix into her systems, she gasped for air as she tried to kick and push Rain away, it was futile, Rain easily over powered her. Her face was of pure terror, and knowing that he himself being the one making her like this… It was terrifying….after a while, she stayed still and closed her eyes, giving up. Only after all the flask is emptied did Rain pull the needle out, a small hole marking her neck, after this, she slowly opened her eyes, only to be greeted by an elated Rain who hugged her tight.

"Rain….. What is going on? Guys?" She sounded weak and drowsy, Rain stopped hugging her and moved back, before collapsing from blood loss, all went dark as he felt his eyes closing and hearing everyone shouting.

.

"Rain? Rain!" Inochi tried to get up only to fall on him, her left hand accidentally pressing on his gun wound. "Blood?" Inochi looked at her hands, a gun? "A…and why am I…. why am I holding a gun?!" Inochi got up and threw herself at the seat, "How did we get here? Last I remember…."

"No time for that, we have to get Rain to some medical attention!" Ignis shouted as he helped Jin pick him up, quickly descending on one platform, rushing into the transport's small infirmary. The transport was quite small, compared to the usual Laurasia class battleships, it was capable of transporting 6 MS, and 80% of it was for the hangar, the other 20 only consist of a infirmary, a changing room, a small briefing/waiting room, 2 toilets and the cockpit, which is uniquely equipped with a special escape pod for the pilots, capable of turning the whole cockpit into a small plane. The crew only consist of the 2 pilots and a co pilot and no engineers or doctors are onboard, which in turn now causing trouble for them….

"Dammit! What do we do now?!" Ignis shouted, they had laid him on the bed, but what now?

"How about the auto-doctor machine?" Jin asked

"It's broken! Dammit!" Ignis kicked the machine; it surely picked a bad time to be broken…. Inochi only can stand outside, looking into the room from the glass door as they panicked over what she had done, the price he had paid to save her…..

"You…." Rain spoke up, before coughing a little blood, the pistol may only be a small caliber, but it was shot at an almost point blank range to his stomach, and the constant movement expanded his wound. "have to dig… this…. Dammed bullet out of me…" He flinched as the bullet moved inside him.

"Does anyone know first aid?!" Ignis shouted.

"No one!" Brad replied.

"She knows…" Rain pointed slowly at Inochi who was at the door. Inochi can hear everything from outside, but….. She was afraid. She was afraid to see him, to talk to him, to say sorry, you don't shoot someone twice and expect them to forgive you, but….

"Inochi…" Rain tried his best to shout, only to cough more blood, "Look, you can do this, come on, just know that I am with you, you are the only one who can save me now….. please…." Rain coughed as Brad quickly injected a painkiller-tranquilizer mix to Rain. She ran in, grabbing a scalpel and shoving everyone aside.

"Leave me for a while, I don't want to mess this up…" Inochi put on the gloves on the table as she sterilized the scalpel that she took, she doesn't just know first-aid, she used to learn actual surgery during her years in Ark, and she remembers all the steps clearly.

.

"How is he?" Jin asked as Inochi exited the room

"Stable, his condition is improving and the wound is patched up and healing, but…." Inochi looked down on her hands, her left hand still fresh with blood from the gun wound, while operating without a clean hand is dangerous, she was good enough not to infect the wound, as the sink is too far away to have time to wash her hands. "Did I really…..Did I really hurt him? Was I really the one who…."

"That hand…." Brad told her, she looked up at him, who was kneeling in front of her. "Is not the hand of a murder. You have just saved someone with this hands, and the end is what justify the means. Even though you were the one who caused the wound, you fixed what you did, isn't that what that counts?" Brad smiled at the little girl.

"But…." Inochi stammered, before Brad silenced her.

"You love him don't you?" Brad asked her, which she blushed to

"Wh…wha…what?" No one had asked her before and she had never said it out herself to anyone, not to herself, not to Rain...but….

"Do you?" Brad asked.

"Yes….more than I can say, more than he can say, more than anything, it's….it's….." Inochi looked down, "It's not just my programming, I refuse to believe that, but….. Why?" Inochi began crying, "Why can't I convince myself that?! I just hurt him because of it! How can I convince anyone if I can't convince myself!" She dropped to the ground and cried loudly.

"But you beat it didn't you?" Kai stood up.

"Wh…what do you mean?" Inochi looked up at him.

"If it was up to your programming, you would freak out the moment you thought he was going to die right? The moment it seem like it?" Jin asked her. She looked up to face him, she was still sobbing.

"Instead you saved that dumbass right?" Ignis asked her.

"H…huh?" She asked them, looking at them one by one, the 3 guys standing in front of her.

"See, you have proved that right here, you are you, your programming won't affect the real you. Sure, it may get in your way, but you are you," Brad place one hand on her shoulder and smiled "No?"

"…..Mnn!" She nodded, wiping the tears off her eyes as she stood up, the 3 guys still towering above her, "I am me, and that is what matters, and what matters most is I love him." Brad nodded, "and so does he."

"I don't know that." Inochi said.

"Then ask him when he wakes up." Nodding, she left for the meeting room.

"Guys! We have an enemy on the radar!" The pilot shouted through the intercom. They looked at each other and headed to the hangar, they were still in their pilot suits, their helm in the hangar.

As Inochi boarded her MS, she made a promise for herself. All this time Rain had been protecting her, when she was 6 and she almost fell off a cliff, he was the one saved her, even scraping his knee for her.

When she was 11 and she went crazy, he was the one who helped test the cure, using his own body as a test subject.

When she was 14 and Onyx got attacked, he was the one who helped her through.

When they just entered school and she got bullied in the academy, he was the one who beat all the bullies up alone, coming back to her smiling, covered in bruises.

When she was 15 and having problems with her school works and work, he would stay up late to help her.

When they just entered the military and they were on their first mission with the others, he took a blow for her, losing the GINN's leg.

And now, as she losses her sanity and begins doubting herself, he took 2 shots from her to help her understand, all for her. So she made an oath.

He had been protecting her for so long, standing strong as her sword and shield, this time, in his weakest moment, when the sword breaks and the shield bends, it's time for the wielder to make their move, to repay their debt, this time, it's her turn to protect him.

"Inochi Valentine, ZGMF-532 "Thea" launching!" The hangar roof opened as she and the others were pushed up, the gleaming sun greeting them.

.

.

**End note: **So there you go, an update, what? Where is the fluff? What fluff? I didn't promise no….what? Read up there? ….Oh, wait, yes, yes I did, well…that was….that was ok now wasn't it? Right? Right? Ok, yesh, sorry, this is my definition of romance as far as I know so too bad, anyway happy valentine! And I am still needing summaries and OCs, specifically co-captain and firing-officer and communication-officer, the rest are in, fade 1 is also taken, soooo…..submit, please! And review!


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **Hello, back with this, sorry for the wait, college is…hard… I mean….give me a break….. anyway, I still need a summary (I'm serious about this) and errr…. What else…. Oh the OCs, I will put it in the bottom.

.

The team was raised off the canopy of the hangar, arriving at the top, a black figure passes over them, missing their head by a mile. That figure launcher a missile, which hit one of the VTOL's engines, the rotor stopped spinning, as the whole VTOL shook.

"No!" Inochi shouted as she tracked the attacker, it was a black Skygrasper, too large to be a normal one though, there was something off about it….. It shot another missile at the next engine, Rain was still inside and if that one goes down as well… time slowed, as she took aim, the missile in her sight, she shot. To the others, she had just done an almost impossible feat, shooting down a missile with a sniper rifle, while not as skilled as Reki, who can shoot down a bullet, it was a feat nonetheless. "You are not passing me." Inochi aimed for the jet as she had its missiles in her scope, but just as she shot, he jettisoned the missile pod, creating a large midair explosion. He came through the smoke, strafing at Inochi, it was too fast, she cannot move, she… Someone jumped in front of her, catching the plane by the nose, taking the whole blow of the impact, a big brown MS.

"Stay. Away. From. Her!" Ignis aimed his AA cannons at the plane, but it did something unexpected, it transformed, it's nose turning into a shield, it's wings behind it, looking a lot like an M1 astray in terms of the MS' look, but it had an aura, a M1 astray strikes no fear…this one….. It shot Ignis with its nose's beam spray gun, it was shot at an almost point blank range near the cockpit, luckily, the weak beam could not penetrate the battleship class armor, it did, however, deal more than a dent, the suit is left with a large deep hole in the cockpit area, halfway to the cockpit, around half a meter deep, Ignis quickly shot him with the AA cannons, which he dodged, pulling his shield off from Ignis' grasps, turning back and quickly transforming back into a plane, Ignis firing at it, all which it dodged gracefully.

"Shit!" Ignis quickly aimed his beam cannons at it, locking in, but before he can fire Kai grabbed his cannons and contacted him.

"Don't! The VTOL can't take the recoil, the loss of one of the engine made it unbalanced, should you fire…" Ignis disengaged the lock-on and lowered his beam cannons. "Use your light weapons, missiles and AAs only!" Kai told him as he boosted away.

"Dammit!" Ignis turned back on the shocked girl, "You ok? W…Well?! How long are you gonna stand there?! Move!" Ignis shouted at her, before walking off slowly, shooting his AA to distract the mysterious enemy as Kai prepared his attack. He locked 5 missiles to the Skygrasper, careful not to shoot too much as to ruin the balance of the VTOL. All the missiles were dodged, even as it continued to give chase, the speed of the Skygrasper beating the missiles. Kai jumped from the VTOL, drawing two of his katana, slashing at the enemy, only to have his slashes dodged. It came charging at Jin who dodged and caught it by the wing, throwing it down, only to have it transform and quickly regain balance, shooting a few shots from its CIWS at its chest, forcing Jin to raise his shield. Jin no longer posses his Assault Shroud armor, the enemy used this to its advantage, charging forward as Jin raised his shield, activating his beam katar from his nose cone, the beam spray gun functioning as a melee weapon as well. As he drew near the shield, a kick was delivered on its side, he managed to block it, raising the nose shield to his side right before it came into contact with the actual MS.

"You ok?" Brad stepped in between the two MS, Jin nodded and all 4 of the guys gathered in front of the MS, seeing the odds, he stepped back and did a reverse leap of faith from the VTOL's side, transforming again and flying up gracefully. "Damn it!" Brad cursed as he ordered the team to take position. "Damn it, if only Rain was here…." From all 6 of them Rain's suit was the only one capable of true flight, and without him….. but….. if he was here anyway, it wouldn't help much due to his condition.

.

The battle raged on as the VTOL started to lose altitude, they were nearing the ZAFT border now, the attacks getting more and more brutal.

"Stop. Moving!" Inochi was shooting at the Skygrasper with her pistols, it was fast, too fast in fact. Inochi was able to, however, shoot down any missiles he aimed at the VTOL with 100% precision, she made a promise, an oath, she wouldn't let the missile touch even a single part of the VTOL. The long battle had exhausted most of their ammo, the Skygrasper however, still had plenty. 10 weapon hardpoints, combined with numerous gun pods and missile pods, gives it a large amount of ammo stock. They were about to reach the ZAFT border, once across they should be safe, the pilots have contacted the base and they are aware that they were under attack, as such appropriate defenses are waiting for them around the border, all they have to do is survive long enough.

The enemy shot another missile only to have it shot down again. "Chh…..this one is such a pain…." The pilot murmured to himself as he charged straight for Inochi. Inochi tried to fight back she raised her sniper, the scope aligned perfectly with its cockpit, she took the shot.

The Skygrasper transformed into its MS form, dodging the bullet and grabbing Inochi's sniper, he pushed her sniper aside as Inochi shot her second round, the bullet passing under his arm. He rose his right arm as the beam katar came to life.

She had failed, and now, she is going to pay dearly for it. She heard the shouting of Ignis and Jin from a distance, but it all began to move further. You know they say that when you know you are about to die, everything seems to flash before your eyes, and reality slows down? Well, it happened for her, she saw the katar slowly nearing her cockpit as she remembers all the times she had spent with everyone, good and bad, her last regret is that she was that she cannot see Rain for one last time. "Rain….." She mutters slowly as she closed her eyes, tears began to flow down her checks. "I'm sorry…." She heard the sound of metal grinding against metal then…

.

"Shit! Inochi watch out!" Ignis turned to see her shooting the Skygrasper, the large fighter transforming into an MS, grabbing her sniper rifle as she shot a second time.

"Inochi! Let go of the sniper! MOVE!" Jin shouted as he rushed at her, attempting to cover an impossible distance. Ignis quickly locked all his guns at the enemy MS, who cares what Kai said, his beam can reach them faster than Jin can….he can't just sit and watch as it happens again….he won't…

A metal on metal sound was heard a thick smoke from an explosion covered both the Skygrasper and Inochi. The team shouted as they failed, closing their eyes as they hung their head in shame.

"Again…Again, I stood as I can't do anything…." Ignis clenched his fist as his head sprung upwards, eyes full of hate, staring murderously at the Skygrasper, he had all his remaining 60 missiles locked on to the smoke's heat signature, with all his 4 Gatling guns ready to spray its remaining 1000 bullets at it, both beam cannons' limiter removed, he can unload all the 20 shot in a single go, frying his MS, but he knew, inside that damned smoke was the enemy, and even if he sprayed all his weapons it would hit him, it would kill him even if it would cost him his life. The smoke began to clear, in the aftermath was…..3 MS?

"Hufff…..Don't….even think…." A white blue MS was carrying Inochi's MS, her MS' legs on one hand and her head on the other, like a groom and bride, their white colour scheme reflecting in the sun, floating gently above the VTOL as the smoke clears, the Skygrasper stabling air, a large hole in the ground in front of it. "You….can….take my role yet…I'll be the knight here…..you can stay the princess…."

"R….Rain!" Inochi tear up as she saw the brown haired boy, his body still clad in white wraps, not wearing his suit or helmet, he came rushing to her aid, more than a knight, he was a guardian angel, with an oath to protect her, whatever the cost. He had ran from the Infirmary to the hangar, the pain of the bullet wound not effecting him in the least, and boarded his MS, blowing up the roof with the spare GINN's bazooka in the hangar as he flew up, catching the falling Inochi. He knew she was in trouble even before the Skygrasper moved in for the kill and was already on his way. In a weird way he can't explain, it was like….he could sense her desperation, her fear….as she thought she was going to die, he moved on his own, taking the bazooka and shooting the roofs. "You…..idiot…." She smiled as she murmured. "I'm no princess… just a fellow knight trying to protect a stupid injured friend…no, not friend, love…" She blushed and giggled at her last word.

"…D….dumbass what are you saying…still though…. You still seem like a princess to me….." Rain blushed, then he turned towards the clapping noise.

The pilot stopped clapping, "Hufff… real touching kids, now that I played enough, time to finish what I was doing…." In a swift movement, the Astray-S (Skygrasper) jumped into the hole in front of him, running to grab the 105 Dagger, before turning into his plane mode and heading off through the hangar doors, blasting it apart. "Thanks kid! You helped a lot!" He laughed as he headed off to the horizon with blinding speed. "I look forward to fighting you one day Mr. Crazy Knight." The pilot laughed loudly as he disappeared from radar range. Rain huffed as the sudden wave of pain and fatigue washes over him, this time, he really fainted, he can faintly hear Inochi asking him what is wrong as everything slowly feels farther away, before slowly being blocked out by his mind.

.

Rain opens his eyes to a bright white room, he was fully dressed in a white ceremonial funeral clothes, there was nothing in the room, only a single door. As he tried to walk towards it, the room only seems to endlessly expand, the door getting further and further. He stopped moving and was about to turn back when a voice began to spoke, a voice he clearly knew.

"How easy it is to give up right? How easy is it to turn back and walk away? But will you gain anything? Anything from hiding? From running?" The voice belonged to the old him he met before

" I'm tired kid, of wasting my life, trying to run from the hard paths." The voice spoke, it was clearly his, but not the old man's not the current him.

"I'm tired of pretending not to see." Again, someone who sounds like him, a little older but neither of the previous 2

"I'm tired of hiding."

"I'm tired of being controlled."

"I'm tired of not having the answers."

"I'm tired of pretending."

"I'm tired of being afraid to lose anyone else."

"I'm tired of lamenting."

All the voices continued to talk, each his, but deferent from the other, their tone, the story hidden behind the voices, the voice of the lost, of the misguided.

"Now, are you not tired as well?" The old man from the first vision spoke.

"Yes….I'm tired of fighting…" Rain spoke through the voices.

"Then do you want to just join us? It's simple, just turn back, it hurts less." A voice spoke, the voice laced with regret and lament.

"No….no! I don't….but…" Rain looked back, behind him was a door, within arm's reach while the one in front was a million miles away.

"It's easier, trust me." Another him spoke, anger, pain and hurt was in voice, a voice of a man who have met and saw the worst of the world.

"But that is exactly what we lack isn't it? The conviction to go on, we chose to hide right? Only to hurt those around us, in the process of preventing we caused exactly what we are trying to prevent." The old man spoke. "So? What is it going to be?"

"I….I don't know…..You can't just dump a weight like this on me and tell me to carry it…." Rain looked back, it seems like a good option right now, now, he was filled with dread and hopelessness, he wants to continue, but….. for some reason….

"Kid, we are not blaming you, you are not the first either…" The old man giving out a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Rain asked to the sky, his body cannot move, he felt frozen, his legs pinned to the ground.

"You are cycle 74,901,837,196, we have achieved and finished all available routes of your life, every combination and possible endings to achieve….or so we thought." The old man said, emphasis on his last sentence.

"What do you mean?" His body began to freeze more, before long he couldn't move his arms.

"We have seen and tried all routes, from all these, we could decide that there was no happy ending for us, you, or should we say us, have see 1,319,217,290 good endings, 12,911,059,301 normal endings and 2 of what we consider the best endings, the rest are the bad endings. We thought we saw all, until the previous cycle." The old man spoke.

"The previous cycle?"

"Mine." The old man appeared before him. "The cycle you saw, this was one of the best cycle, the end of my cycle was good, despite the means done to achieve it, this has only been achieved in 2 cycles, one, was mine, the other…"

"Was mine…" The man Rain saw in his dream, a man in his 20s, clad in white lab robes

"You…."

"I am the first, the alpha if you will. The 0th cycle, I swore to throw away my humanity, my humanly desire, but in the very end I succumbed to my human desire, more specifically, my selfishness…I lived a full life, I had everything, money, power, status, love….. but love, was complicated, I had love, love from all sources, adoration, from my parents, from my wife…but there was one….one that I could not have, despite all that had happen, I could not have that….. why? I grieved, and longed for an answer… decades of emptiness , she grew, got married, had kids, lived happily, all under the delusion that I am fine with it, that we remain an inseparable pair, happy, forever…..but I can't, I can't live like that, it was indeed true that I love my wife and kids, and same do they of me…but I…..I…. what was once a longing turned to lust, then greed… in the end, when I was 80, I made my wish possible, a way to get the ending I thought I deserve." As he spoke he grew older, now he was as his story said, 80.

"I found a way to manipulate the paradox of time, my plan was to jump around the alternate universes, waiting for a good ending and entering the me then, replacing him, and obtaining my happy ending….. In my haste I became careless, I altered more than I thought, I ended up getting Onyx destroyed and my consciousness stuck in this room, but even after this… I was selfish, I thought it would be worth it, but after a few hundred thousand years I began to doubt myself… and after a few billion cycles that selfishness turned into emptiness….. I learned that even if a happy ending was to appear, I would not be able to enter the me then anyway, unless he allowed me to. My selfish actions have made all of us stuck here….. all 75 billion of us, I saw what I wanted twisted into various forms and how it ended up failing horribly, to have to see all those death….. after all that, I have truly given up, I do not care no longer for my wish, now, all I wish for is that someone, anyone, please, to end this cycle of torment….." The man was now in his 100s, the centenarian held his hands. "You could be the one we all have hoped for."

"How can you be so sure…. You all have failed, all 75 billion of me, who is to say I would pass?" Rain asked.

"You have done something unbelievable….. A double pure climax. A pure climax is a turning point where the flow of events is completely unpredictable, and thus, birthed a new branch of routes. Before this, new turning points might be achieved, but the result will always be the combination, or an ending that have ever occurred. However, due to the previous pure climax, mine, it had made a phenomenon that is completely new to all the cycle, a pure climax followed by another at such a short time. The only 2 pure climaxes are the 0th cycle, and mine, the 74,901,837,195th cycle." The old man from the previous cycle said.

"So? It could be that mine will still lead to a bad ending."

"No, it may be true that we can at least foresee numerous bad endings in your route even though it is unpredictable, however, we could also see the exit, that door." The 2 old men pointed at the door. "Never before have the your realm posses such a door, but the reason you cannot grasp it is still unknown."

"But I might lose my way. Go to the bad route…"

"See, here is the interesting part…." A mirrored version of him appeared in front of him. "You have already did."

"What?" He asked, the other him getting closer.

"In my ending you died by that dagger."

"In mine you failed to save Inochi, ended the same way as the old man." Yet another him appeared

"What….What do you mean. You said my previous was you." Rain asked the old man

"I did. It would seem that this time, multiple you are allowed to co-exist and inform the true you not to take the wrong path, so no matter what is done, the cycle WILL ensure that you succeed in this exact cycle, there might be a outside force working with you or something else entirely… because, not only that you achieved another pure climax, the most interesting part of all this is…. Your whole history is….Different." The old man smiled at him

"What?" Rain was purely confused at this point.

"Your past was completely different from us, the turning point in your life is your birth." The old man said

"What? That is impossible, I meet you!"

"True, but that was different, the catalyst of the event was the complete opposite, for me, in the previous cycle, I joined faith, and that happened, while if I didn't, which was the cycle before that, I would die in the exact next mission. For you, it was as it is…. You see now?"

"But…. How? What was different in my birth?"

"For one is that you only had one mother, and it extends beyond your birth, the time Gorge Glenn died shifted by one day, the reason Onyx launched was also different, in yours it launched half completed, in ours it launched fully completed. The list goes on…."

"So what now? You can't possibly tell me to do the right thing, I'm only human, I…I don't know what to do!" Rain shouted at all the him now gathered around.

"That is why you have us….every time you reach a turning point, an alternate version of you will be created, and he will ensure it doesn't happen… Now, back to the first question." The old man held his hand out to Rain. "Do you want to turn back?"

"….No…..No I don't" He took the hand as he felt his body again, coming back to his control

"Then walk…." All the people around him disappeared, leaving only him in the room, he began to walk, the door getting closer.

_It's okay to run away_ _**/ Never give up**_

_It's okay pretending not to see_ _**/ Never lose sight of your goal**_

_It's okay to hide_ _**/ No need to act tough**_

_It's okay to be controlled_ _**/ Never forget the true you**_

Rain began to run, his legs felt lighter than never before.

_It's okay to not have the answer __**/ You don't have to know everything**_

_It's okay to pretend __**/ Be sincere to those you love**_

_It's okay to be afraid to lose anyone again __**/Let it be your strength**_

_It's okay to lament __**/ Don't try to forget your humanity**_

He fell, a giant force pushing him down. He tried to get up, he cannot lose now, the door inches from his grasp.

_It's okay not to fight __**/ Sometimes the answer can be that simple**_

"That door is still beyond your reach, one day you will understand what all these words mean, one day you will be able to…. One day you will come back and free us…." The centenarian spoke as all went black once again.

_The circumstances of how one is born is irrelevant_

_It is what you do with that gift of life that determines who you are_

.

.

**End Note: ** This is how I have decided to make the concept of the story, I hope the sci-fi-ish of the story and all doesn't ruin anything or well….. make it bad, just tell me if it does, I want to know. When I wrote the last part, truth be told, I have no idea what I am typing, my hands moves by itself…. Hahaha, upon rereading it, I still have absolutely no idea what the hell did I just type….. maybe one day I will come to understand that… well anyway…. I only need the communication officer now, oh and almost forgot, the driver too so the list goes as follow:

-A communication officer

-A driver

-A summary

I will have to wait for all these 3 before continuing the next chapter, if you are a new reader, please give the OC hahahaha, oh and I am about to close the OC thing soon (Never thought I would see the day I have enough) See you soon.


	16. Chapter 15

**First of all, sorry for the really long update, I was quite busy with everything and I really had no idea what so ever so…..**

**Author's note:** Ok, god, **FINALYYY**! Got my driver….. So… happy reading….

**Another note:** The OC submission is closed now as you can see, I will still put the OC form there though for the sake of it… This also means the story is approaching the "turning point" or climax if you will…. So… stay with me readers! Thanks…I guess… Oh right, story…..

.

"Rain." A voice sounded from a distance.

"Wake up." There it is again.

"WAKE UP BIIITTTCCCHHHHH!" A loud shouting was heard, making Rain jolt up from his bed, sweating and confused. Ignis, the one who shouted, was beside him, shielding himself from Inochi's hits. "Hahahaha, hey dude, good to see you are awake." A fist flew to his cheek.

"Where am I?" Rain asked Inochi who was shocked by the sudden punch delivered to Ignis' face. It seems only Inochi and Ignis were in the room with him. "What year is it?"

"C…Calm down Rain…..You are in the infirmary, it's still 71CE." Inochi held him down afraid that he would punch Ignis again.

"Ow…. That hurt you bitch!" Ignis stood up and flailed his fist at Rain, Inochi held him off too, standing between them, hand outstretched between the two male's chest, both which was now flailing their hands, or hand in Rain's case since he got one hand braced, at each other.

"Stop! Someone, do something!" Inochi shouted as Jin came into the room.

"I heard shouting, I assumed… wow…"Jin quickly grabbed Ignis, pulling him back.

"Let me go! I. Got. To. Hit. That. Un. Grateful. Bitch!" Ignis huffed and gave up, turning to Jin. "Why do you people always grab me, or deny me of stuff I want to do?"

"Because you are wild." Jin said.

"Because you are an idiot." Rain growled

"Because you are comic relief!" Inochi raised her hand while laughing, everyone looked at her.

"What?" Rain asked.

"Never mind…." She looked away.

"…..okay… Anyway…. What time is it, how long was I out?" Rain asked Jin, who just let go of a now calm Ignis.

"3 days." Jin replied

"Oh, that wasn't that long….considering I got shot and all…" Rain said, trying to get up, Inochi immediately went over to help him.

"While you were out we went on a mission, and that was it I guess…." Jin said.

"A mission?" Rain narrowed his brow, he missed a mission?

"Nothing special, just a raid on an OMNI base, turns out they were trying to mass produce mobile suits too, if the mass produced MS are as strong as those we fought….." Jin began to wonder by his own.

"That's serious!" Rain tried to move, only to flinch in pain, Inochi checking his wounds.

"Nothing you can do in that state though." Kai came in, staring at Rain, "It was a brash thing you did there…. You could have died, we all could have…" Kai didn't avert his steel-like gaze from him, who was staring back.

"A…umm…" Inochi tried to defend Rain when Kai continued talking.

"Though, that was the not right thing to do, that was the good thing to do and I respect you for that." Kai walked towards him, "How is your wound?"

"…It's healing…." Rain was lost for words, though Kai was kind and respectful, he was also known to show almost no respect for his superior, only doing what they tell him to. But don't get it wrong, it's not like he shouted or act disrespectful, no, he was completely proper and kind at that too, however, one could see that he did not see them as superiors so much as equals. To have him say that he respects someone…

"Good." Kai nodded and left, his face as stone cold as always.

"Huff….if only that wasn't Kai, it would be a completely abnormal behavior." Inochi huffed.

"So? What now?" Ignis asked.

"We are told to report in today at about a few hours after this right?" Jin reminded Ignis who clapped his hands, remembering his original reason of visit.

"Ah, yeah, I was here to get Inochi, you weren't there when Brad told us right? You were here when we were maintaining our suits." Ignis asked her.

"No, what are you talking about?" Inochi cocked her head to the side, confused.

"We are told to pack all our stuff, we are moving to a new place apparently. Brad came over to tell us while you were busy treating your boyfriend." Ignis joked.

"W…Wha…" Inochi blushed and chased after him as both of them ran out the room, Inochi hot in pursuit.

"…..There they go…." Jin shook his head as they ran out. "Anyway, rest for now. I will ask Inochi and the others to help clean out your stuff, anything I should know about?"

"It's fine, I'll help…" Rain got up as he tried to walk, clutching on the clutch prepared next to his bed, he was shot in the stomach at a nearly point blank range…..

"No, you stay, we can handle it." Jin insisted as he moved closer to try and put him back to bed, which he resisted.

"I caused a ruckus with Inochi in the VTOL, caused the captive suit to be taken back, damaged the VTOL and was out of commission for 3 days, I think I caused enough burden." Seeing as there is no way to convince Rain, Jin helped him walk as they left the room, talking with the nurse outside for their leave.

.

"Rain?!" Brad turned around from overseeing a few engineers carrying what it would seem like a big wooden box through the hangar as he saw Rain "Non non non dear! You shouldn't be up!" He ran to Rain and Jin, who was no longer supporting him up, Rain walking alone now, just with a cast and a bandaged body, Jin dragging a few luggage around, with the help of a few other soldiers, carrying boxes and other objects, placing them down on the cold hangar floor as a few other people took it and loaded it on a car, Jin thanking them.

"It's fine ma'am, I mean sir, I mean….Brad, I can walk now." Rain stuttered, his mind not clicking in place yet.

"You sure? Hey you!" Brad shouted at one of the engineers, "Be careful with that, one scratch and it's coming out of your paycheck!" He shook his head and turned back to Rain. "You want a wheelchair or something?"

"Uhhh…. No, it's fine, can you just tell me what is going on?" Rain let go of the luggage he was holding as one of the base's crew took it and scurried off with the others.

"Oh, they didn't tell you?" Brad looked up from his checklist as he handed it to one of the crew.

"They said we were moving or something…." Rain was cut midway by a loud noise as he saw 6 mobile suits, more specifically, their suits, and 5 others, 2 GINNs, 2 DINNs and one…..what the hell is that….. it….it looks like a…DINN? Well, they are being moved into a few MS truck beds, the trucks driving off several seconds later. "Ok…..what is happening?"

"Oh, that, we are getting it finally! After a long wait we finally got it!" Brad shook in anticipation and joy, rather repulsively one might add.

"Got 'it'? Got what?" Rain was confused, none of this is making sense….

"A flagship! A god dammed ship! A prototype at that!" Brad was technically…. No literally, jumping in joy now.

"Wow, wow, chill…..A ship?" First he had his interest, now he have his attention, a ship? Rain could only begin to imagine….

.

"I'm here…" Kai reported in, he was carrying a few stuff, he didn't have a lot at the start, so all of his belongings were in that 2 luggage. "Where are the other 2?"

"Oh, hey, dunno, not here yet that's for sure…" Rain looked up from his morning espresso, since Jin, Brad and him were done with the packing, they were now sitting on the hangar having coffee and making idle chat while enjoying the cool breeze.

"Where are those two?" Rain started to worry, normally its Inochi and him….

"Oh, are you jealous dear?" Brad prodded him, much to his distaste, "Hahaha, let's all go see where they are." With that the group got up and left for the barracks, Kai's luggage being handed over to the crews.

The first room they checked was Ignis' room,, empty, no Ignis, no stuff, just the bed and an open empty wardrobe…. Odd…. Next is…..

….He should have guessed…..

"Ah, Rain! Why are you up! Go, go back to bed! The rest of you…HELP!" Inochi shouted at the others while she packed in a panic, "Help, help." Her Haro jumps around the room. Ignis lying on the floor exhausted after being forced to carry boxes after boxes out and other hard labor… even brad doesn't have this much stuff….

"…What help do you need." Rain sighed as he looked around the room, her clothes are now packed in the 4 boxes outside, but her other stuf…..

"No, you go back and rest. Everyone else help me put my books and games into a box or something." She got up and shoved the just packed box outside, having difficulty with it. Sighing, Rain helped her push. "Rain! No! Your wound just healed, it might open up again!"

"I'm using my good hand, see." Seeing as there is no way to convince Rain, she let him help.

.

In the process of helping her pack, they found a lot of weird stuff in her room, obviously all hers….

For one, what is a Blue Glowing Box Of Awesomeness? No idea, she said it was a souvenir from one of her tours and told us to put it in the box full of her other "souvenirs."

Next, she has some weird books…. Here is one, Fifty Shades of the Ashen colour, it's about a noble grey Haro with an abusive master, what does that even… Oh, here is another, "Blood Magic 101" and "Breaking the fourth wall for dummies", what does those even have to do with anything….and here is one, Another Account, no idea what that is about….. she has some weird books…..

The weirdest would be her games, well…. It's not exactly weird, more like….. Unfitting to her. She has a game called "Happy Happy Massacre Sunday" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! Then she has another called, "Big blue box of awesome" the previews in the back only shows blue boxes. She also has some R15 Galges in there, pretty sure those have at least a little….. stuff (No seriously, I think they do, I don't know though…. And giving her R18 stuff would be too much, cause I am SURE those have some….I think….) ….. but either that it contains none, or she plays it without understanding some scenes, cause her innocence and stupidity is beyond believe, look at her theory of birth for example…. But that might for the best…

.

Rain took out the last of her stuff from her drawer, she would only let Rain, aside from herself, to touch it, makes sense….

"I can't believe you still have these…" Rain looked at a photo strip, like one of those that you get out of a photobooth at an arcade. That picture was taken about 2 years ago, when they first entered the academy, It was just the both of them, Rain brought her there on her request to cheer her up from…. Well… you know… with all that happened, no one blame them for getting depressed. That was the first time since 2 months that she smiled again.

"Oh, I was looking for that." Inochi took it and kept it in her fluffy little handmade wallet thing she called a normal "wallet." She then continued to rummage through her stuff as the others were packing her PS8 and TV, even though the new room comes with television, it's nowhere as large as hers. Rain scoffed and got back to work, in truth, he still keeps that picture himself, in his wallet safely behind the clear part; he could see it every time he opened his wallet.

"Whew, done! What now?" Ignis wiped his brow as he put down the last box.

"Ah, my posters!" Her room was now clear, all the presents, flowers, everything, but her posters that she bought, there were….. Around 20….. This will be a pain….

"AH! I WILL JUST TEAR THEM DOWN!" Ignis charged at the wall, before being stopped by Inochi.

"Rip even a single bit and I'll rip your face!" Inochi fought with Ignis as the others got to work slowly, Rain sighing at the sight.

.

"Huff…..Done…." The last box being handed to the moving crew, Jin sat down on the hangar floor with everyone else.

"Mnnn!" Inochi nodded as she sipped on her Cherry Fanza. "Thanks Jin!"

"Don't mention it, I did a lot of physical labor back at my family's farm in Junius 5." Jin smiled.

"Wow wow wow, you were in Junius City?" Ignis asked the tall tan guy, they knew he had a farm but…

"Yeah, when Junius 7 got attacked, we were so close…Being there so close to it, with the fear that they would come to us next, being there with no ability to do anything but watch….. even when I am in the military…." Jin sighed, seeing the atmosphere turn sour, Rain quickly cut in.

"S…So, what now?" Brad stood up in response to Rain's question, asking everyone else to do so too.

"Ah, yes, now we go see the ship, and meet our new crews." Brad said, making his way to the door, the rest following without question.

.

"Whoa…" Ignis gawked at the ship, it was his first time seeing a battleship this close, and it was great. None of them had actually seen a warship this close, usually only using the VTOL VolPHAU that the regular ZAFT land forces used.

"Cool, isn't it?" Brad smiled proudly, even though he actually did nothing in the making of the ship he can't help but feel proud to be the squad leader who got the ship.

In front of the 6 soldiers was a colossal white and black 400m long ship, the size that would match that of the 420m long Archangel, a large feat compared to the usual 255m Nazca-Class battleships. It had several resemblance to the Nazca-Class's main hull, the sides however was missing and the body was full unlike the Nazca-Class which had a large hollow hole between the nose and the bridge for the catapult. Also its bottom part was similar to that of the Lesseps-Class, sporting the same kind of Scale System of the aforementioned. A unique feature would be that the ship also had the propulsion system of the Nazca-Class, this would allow it to operate at nearly all terrain, space, ground, air, water and underwater, the Scale System can be retracted and the "legs" of the ship folded to the sides to give it better a better aerodynamic shape. It's size allowed it to contain several unique features, one of them was that the ship could carry a astounding total of 12 MS, a feat for a ship it's class, this was done with the installment of 2 combined hangar pods of the Laurasia-Class inside the main body of the Lesseps-class part of the ship, the hangar door removed, instead, it had 2 catapults, which can double as normal hangar doors just like any other ship. Another feature is that it had several thrusters on the bottom, allowing it to do a quick vertical takeoff unlike most ships that require a runway, the VTOL technology installed in the ship would prove to be quite invaluable. This ship, of course, comes with several down sides, one was the armaments, though it had better armaments than the Laurasia-Class, the armaments are only a few hand's reach away from the Nazca-Class and in no way in any wildest dream to be able to be compared to that of the Archangel. The main armaments consist of 4 200cm "Hammerfell" High-Energy Beam cannons, an upgraded version of the ones on the Nazca-class, 2 being mounted beside the main body and the other 2 on a rotating turret on the sides of the bridge. Next were 2 40cm "Umbra" Solid Round Cannons on top of the body, this 6 weapons made up the main armaments, with only 16 surface-to-air missile launchers, 8 air-to-ship missile launchers lining the ship's lower half and 12 CIWS on several parts of the ship, a unique weapon would be the 8 "Caligo" All-Terrain Smokescreen Dispenser spread throughout the body, this allowed the ship to deploy an emergency thick mist-like smokescreen that could be used up to 8 times if only light smokes were needed or once it an entire area was to be covered, the smoke will be spread with a missile, the smokes were capable of working in space, water and obviously ground and air, the mist is special, capable of scrambling lock-on, disturbing radars and even nullifying light classed beams. The mist is of course not able to recognize friend or foe and not as useful as the Mirage Colloid system, but it has its uses.

"Holy crap…. What's her name?" Ignis asked, getting closer to touch the ship.

"The Palapa-Class, named after the Satellite group of the old Republic of Indonesia, known better as Equatorial Union now…. It means Fruits of labor, ironic isn't it? We did almost nothing to get this. Except well….. Cause the first "Casualty" of the Archangel." Brad scoffed. "I think they made a few of these, the ship is currently limited production, 3 being made so far, we got one, the Kusno, named after an Indonesian National Hero, Kusno Sosrodihardjo, known better as Sukarno, the other 2 being the Geovedi and the Dhien. Well, it's our new home now…." Brad smiled as he walked towards the stairs leading inside the ship. "Come on, let's meet the team."

As everyone walked in excitedly, Inochi mumbled to herself alone at the back, "Very funny Challenger…" and she ran forward, catching up with everyone.

.

After getting a tour of the ship from one of the engineer, they were told to go to the bridge to meet with the important figureheads of the ship. The ship itself contained a lot of facilities, a standard training room, an infirmary and sickbay, Food and Quarters, a giant hangar, an entertainment section, a few observation decks, an open air deck and lastly the bridge. The quarters were good, sporting large rooms (in comparison to the other ships, a little larger), an ample shower room, though not as large as the one back in the base and a living room, which is basically a big room for crews to meet and talk, the walls lined with vending machines and other things such as books, etc. The canteen was standard, a little better than the average canteen because of the size, but it still serve the normal rations, while not as bad as the ones in the emergency box, it was still quite bad….. this canteen does, however, serve better foods on Sundays as it seems. The weird part was the presence of an entertainment room, it was of course, no arcade or anything of the sorts, the "entertainment" consist of a shooting range with 6 shooting boxes, a small bar with actual drinks, it only opens on weekends however, and has a strict drinking rule for pilots, a few TVs in the bar, but then again, they got TVs everywhere too, like most ships, of course, those are for important uses, the only ones for entertainment were in the quarters and the bar….so….. yeah….. and lastly they have 2 pool tables in the bar, so…. Not bad…..

The Bridge door slid open, inside was a medium sized bridge, with consoles and machines most of them do not understand.

"Hello, you must be the pilots." A black haired woman in her 20s turned around, "You are the pilots from the Douglas Squadron correct?" She gave a salute, which Brad replied in kind, "I am your new captain of the ship, of course not that I am YOUR captain." She gave a smile, her F.A.I.T.H badge gleaming in the light.

"Er….. I think you might be on the wrong ship, or side even…." Rain pointed out her uniform which was one of ORB, though it was a variant Rain had never seen before.

"Oh, don't mind that, I have my….reasons…. I am Kanata, Sorami Kanata, and you are?" Her blue eyes closing to a smile.

"Ah…I'm Rain, sorry." Rain said, apologetic.

"Oh, so you are Rain, I heard of you, the one who shot down the Archangel ace yes? The pleasure is mine." She stretched out her hand, Rain took it and smiled to himself.

"No, the pleasure is mine, I heard of you as well, I never saw you, but I heard of you, the Lioness of Yggdrasil, passing the exam in one go, joining the military 7 days after your application and sinking 3 ships on your first mission as a commander. The honor is mine." Rain smiled, not all soldiers were required to enroll in the academy, however, if you do, you would be in a more favorable position as the PLANT council can judge your skill better and assign you accordingly, the result was like the woman before her, passing her exam and assigned to commander a ship within a few days of enrolling, a feat indeed, normally for the position of captain, one would need to study for months before taking the test, not on her case it seems…

"And how about the rest of you?" Kanata asked the group. "I know you sir, Incarné la terreur right? Brad Douglas? Terror Incarnate? It honors me to serve you."

"See, this is why I like ZAFT better, they give me better names. And I am the one that should be honored, you are older than me, so call me Brad, no one is serving anyone, we are equal, no?" Brad took her hand and shook it firmly. She went and shook the other's hands, stopping at Inochi.

"Oh, aren't you Inochi Valentine? The idol? I heard of your involvement in the war, but I didn't believe it. What is someone like you doing here?" She asked her, Inochi answering quickly.

"To follow Rain!" She smiled happily.

"Rain? Oh, I heard about that too… anyways, it's good to know you." Kanata shook Inochi's hand and turned to the others. "Now, let's meet the…"

"Others?" A short little person walked towards them, breaking off from the original group of people on the front of the bridge, discussing something.

"Umm….. I think you are in the wrong place, little….cross dressing boy." Inochi pat the child's head, who was a little shorter than her.

"I am a girl! And don't call me little! I am just 1 year younger than you, and I am surely not taking the word 'little' from you, Ms. Petite." The young girl brushed Inochi's hand off her boy-like spiky brown hair, the reason Inochi thought she was a boy, she was also wearing a modified version of the engineering department's uniform, designed into a dress, the reason why Inochi thinks she was cross dressing.

"M…Ms. Petite?!" Inochi seemed insulted at the statement, she was crowned by a magazine once for being the shortest and smallest idol in all sizes in her age group, getting the title Ms. Petite. "How dare you! I am not that small!" She looked around her, the other guys around her at least 20cm taller than her, even Ignis is at least 10cm taller than her. "I…I…I….at least!" Inochi looked down and then to the little girl in front of her, seeing that she was soundly defeated by a 15 years-old girl (Not that much really, how much could a 15 years old possess, she wasn't that flat either (I lol-ed writing this, she is quite actually), but well…being 'defeated' by a person younger than you takes its toll…) she ran behind Rain, burying her head in his back, admitting defeat.

"Huhhh… anyway, I am your new head engineer, Miyamoto Sora , you can call me Sora," She looked completely uninterested in contrast to Ignis, who was looking at her face's every detail.

"I am here on behalf of the engineer department, well, in truth I would really prefer to stay with all the MS… but what can I….." Sora stopped talking when she spotted Inochi's Haro, quickly adverting her glare to the little black ball. "Is… is that a Haro? I heard those were quite pricey, even if it was a toy, how…how much did it cost again? Hmm… I… I have to check it out." She ignored everyone else and walked quickly to Inochi, who was stunned at the sudden change of events, her brown eyes were full of mechanical lust now, staring straight at the Haro on Inochi's hand. In a fell swoop she snatched it off her hand, the Haro repeating 'Help' before she walked out the room, the sliding door opening while she mumbles on how the Haro works.

"A..Ah! Mini-Rain!" Inochi chased Sora, running out of the room.

"M…Mini-Rain?" Ignis asked Rain, trying his best not to laugh, Rain nudged him on the shoulder, and he kept quiet, smiling to himself, containing his laughter.

"Shut up, it…it's a long story, and I saw how you were eyeballing that girl!" Rain pointed at Ignis, Phoenix Wright style.

"N…no, it's just that I felt that I ever heard that name before." Ignis laughed dryly, before Kanata spoke up.

"Well, I am sorry about that, you have to forgive Sora, she had always been like that. She is a genius as you can see, graduating the academy at only 15 with top grades." She bowed a little.

"I understand you both have been working together for a while?" Brad asked her, to which she nods.

"Well, as I was about to say…" Kanata was once again interrupted by another person, a person they all knew well, a 27 years-old blond man with a half-frame glasses and thick British accent.

"You guys?! What are you guys doing here?!" He spoke up, happy to see them.

"Communication officer and pilot Richard!" They all shouted in unison.

"Haha, very funny, the 'Communication officer and pilot' part was unnecessary thank you very much….And it's vice-captain Richard Briarhearth to you now." He raised his head high, his glasses' frame gleaming in the light.

"Vice-captain? Ohhhhh hell….. don't kill us ok…." Ignis joked with him.

"Haha, very funny, guess you wouldn't hear my melodious voice anymore from here on out. I was worried about you guys when I was told to transfer to a new ship, who would have guessed…" Richard scoffed.

"What up? We heard shouting." A person with a long silver hair came towards them with the group he was with, everyone was now gathered around them. A sliver haired young man around 17, a curly blue haired girl with a tan, a girl with a beautiful flowing black hair and…. Shrine miko outfit? None of them are actually using the proper ZAFT attire or any attire at that case, the team wearing their custom uniform, but the rest are just wearing casual attire, except for Sora and Kanata who were wearing custom attires. And lastly was the quiet black haired boy at the back of the group.

"You guys must be the new pilot!" The silver haired guy gave raised his hand, "I'm Gawain Caliburnus, your new driver." Brad took his hand and shook it.

"Yzak?! What are you doing here?!" Rain asked him, before being interrupted by Ignis

"Driver? Oh sweet! We get a driver for our trips outside town?!" Ignis shouted excitedly, before being smacked by Rain.

"He is the ship's pilot you idiot!" Rain shook his head as Ignis rubbed his.

"Hahaha, I get that a lot, I do kinda look like him don't I? But I am not Yzak….. Oh hey! You are Rain aren't you? I heard of you several times!" Gawain shook his hand.

"Oh, the archangel thing?" Just how many people know about that…

"No, the scandal news!" Rain felt a giant weigh dumped on his head, oh my god, not this one….

"W…What scandal news?" Rain looked away playing dumb.

"The scandal about you and that singer, I heard you eloped or something." Gawain shook his head, "Never thought you came here leaving her."

"I didn't elope! And I didn't leave her! Yesh…."Rain threw his head down, how many times has he heard about this….

"Hahaha, chill dude." Gawain pat him on the back, "I was just joking. But I did hear about that though." Rain hung his head in defeat as the tan girl began to speak.

"Rain…hmm….where did I… ah yeah! You are that military bastard who stole Inochi!" She hit her hand on her palm.

"That was what I said…." Gawain sighed.

"Where did you kidnap her to?!" The girl cornered Rain.

"K..Kidnap?! Isn't she a little old to be 'kidnapped'….And I didn't kidnap her!" Rain defended himself.

"You are a wanted man, what say you in your defense?."

"Wha…"

"Shut up! I heard about your honeyed words!"

"Stop...hey!" Rain shouted as she began to drag him out of the room. At that moment, Inochi came back with Sora, both of them pouting, the shrine miko going to talk to Sora.

"Rain! The evil little girl broke my Mini-Rain!" Inochi ran and hugged him, crying.

"I didn't break it! You came and attacked me while I was working on it! No wonder it broke!" Sora shouted at Inochi, while being carried by the shrine miko, "And can you let me down!?"

"I..Inochi? W…What are you doing here?" The tan girl asked her, wearing a confused look on her face.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Inochi peeked out from behind Rain.

"Me? I'm Jane Rossenburg! Representative of the new pilots!" She smacked her own chest proudly, "I'm quite a fan." Her nose flared.

"A fan? Of me? Rain Rain! I got a fan!" Inochi seemed happy, tugging on Rain's arm, pointing at Jane.

"You got a lot of fans you idiot!" Rain shouted at her as he tugged his arm away. "There as you can see I did not kidnap her." Rain crossed his arm.

"So the rumors are true? You eloped with him? Inochi, What do you see in this guy, he looks completely useless." Jane pointed at Rain.

"We didn't elope! And I will have you know that I am not useless! I…I have looks….." Rain kept quiet, he did have a lot of adorers back in the academy…. "Yeah! I have looks!" Jane looked at him for a while.

"I said useless, how can your looks be remotely useful? So, what do you see in him?" Seeing as he is soundly beaten, Rain clamed up.

"Rain is a good guy, and he is my personal hero! So that is why I eloped with him! By the way, what is elope?" Inochi cocked her head, Jane giggled a little.

"Yeah, I thought so too; he is a good guy isn't he?" Jane smiled at Rain, "Don't take what I said to heart ok? I look forward to fighting alongside you, 'hero'" Jane laughed, Rain just shook his head, why is everyone he knows so weird….

"You both, I heard of you too," Brad spoke, "Gawain, the loyal soldier, both an efficient pilot in an MS and a warship, it's good to know you have our back. And Jane, you are that prototype MS tester are you not? The semi-natural who rivaled a full coordinator?" Jane flinched at that, Gawain was about to speak up when Brad continued, "_The circumstances of how one is born is irrelevant, It is what you do with that gift of life that determines who you are._" Rain was taken aback at this, what is this feeling of Déjà vu? "An old friend once told me that…. Do not worry, we do not care for such petty things, you are you and you are a good soldier." Brad smiled, to which Jane replied with a smile, happy to know that there is discrimination in this ship, a thing that she has seen a lot of because of her "Mixed" genes.

"I trust you are the owner of that DINN we saw in the hangar, yes? The black and blue DINN Raven? The one with the blue rose insignia?" Jane nodded, "I look forward to your performance." Brad smiled and turned to the others "We have 2 other people we have not introduced…."

"You are, miss?" Brad asked the miko, who was calming Sora down.

"My name is Sakura Yuki, I am your new firing control officer, I am looking forward to working with you, please take care of me." She gave a polite bow, which amazingly Kai replied, "The pleasure is ours."

"Ms Yuki…. I heard of you, boasting a record of 92% accuracy, and an impressive record of 0 friendly fire incidents. I am glad we can have you aboard this ship." Brad nodded.

"Lastly would be…." Brad turned to the boy who was at the back of the group, "What is your name?"

"Setsuka….Hibari Sukasa…. I will be your new communication officer, I will try not be a burden to anyone…." He looked away.

"Are you new to this war boy?" Brad asked him, he was 16, and he had a look of inexperience in his eyes.

"No, This is my 6th ship, I joined the army…. Because I don't want to die….." He clenched his fist tight.

"Then use that fear, and you will do fine." Brad smiled a smile ever so reassuring.

"The past 6 commanders who told me that all lies beneath the sea now….. I would suggest you leave me, all you might all end up dead…." He turned the mood sour in a heartbeat.

"I trust that your luck will spread to all of us in time, you have survive 6 destruction, you will not see your 7th." Brad smiled, the boy seemed shocked.

"Suit yourselves…." He looked away.

"Now, I officially mark this meeting, dismissed!" Brad told everyone as he walked out the room as Sora left with him, mumbling about how she has to go back to work.

"I am going to practice on the ship's deck, we still have 3 hours until we leave." Yuki walked for the door.

"Practice?" Kai asked

"The katana and naginata" She replied briefly.

"Let me join you." He replied ever so calmly as he walked to her side, she nodded and they both leave the room.

"Dude, she is like the female version of Kai…..Clothes, check, sharp weapons, check, calm quiet aura, check…." Ignis shook his head. "Anyway, I'm gonna go maintain my suit."

"Maintain? Hah! You just wanna go see that Sora girl don't you!" Rain pointed at Ignis.

"No! Well… a little… I… I just want to check something! There is a feeling I can't shake…." Ignis adopted a thinking stance.

"Love?" Rain asked as Ignis punched him in the arm where his brace was just taken off and took off as he writhed in pain.

"That twat…." Rain grumbled as Inochi looked at his hand, checking for damage.

"Well, you kids watch yourselves, I have business to attend to." Kanata smiled at them as she left the room.

"Yeah me too, I have to go practice." Jin said as he left the room.

"So… what now?" Gawain asked the rest of the people left.

"I am going to go do some simulations…." Jane said as she left the room. "You coming?" She asked Gawain who nodded as he went after her, they waved at Inochi and Rain as they left the room.

"Well, I have to find Sora to fix my Mini-Rain!" Inochi said as she was about to leave.

"Uhh… you want to fix that Haro?" Setsuka spoke.

"Huh? Yes! You know how?" Inochi asked him happily, not used to a happy person like her, he flinched.

"Uhh… yeah, here…." Inochi handed him the Haro as he got to work on a nearby table with a small Swiss knife, within several seconds, it was chirping as noisily as ever again.

"Mini-Rain!" Inochi spun around with the dammed thing as Setsuka kept the Swiss knife.

"Wow….. why aren't you in the engineer division?" Rain asked him

"No, I refuse to work on anything that can kill….." He muttered as he left the room, bowing slightly to them.

"Well… I guess I would go practice my shooting a little…." Rain headed to the door as he asked Inochi. "How about you?"

"I have a little work on my MS." Inochi smiled as he went out of the room with him, parting ways on a crossroad.

.

Hit: 94%

Speed: 92%

Accuracy: 87%

The screen read as such as Rain lowered his handgun.

"Damn…. Not good enough…. Must be my hand….. I…. I wanted to try this…. But….." Rain looked around, no one is around….. ok, you can do this… Rain pressed the last button on the list, the fastest, smallest, moving target, technically just the size of a bottle cap. The timer started as he took a deep breath.

"Phycoframe….on….Mirage…..on….." Rain opened his eyes as a much familiar spiral appeared on his eyes, everything slowed as his body felt as light as air, his hands moved in an inhumane speed, he pulled the trigger thrice in blinding speed as the whole gun itself seemed transformed, the bullet began to move faster than technically possible, leaving a blue aurora trail behind it, to a normal person, you can't see the difference, the light was too thin, too pure, to him, it was like a tracker bullet, striking exactly at the middle of each target. As he moved his hand to shoot the 4th target, he felt a burning sensation, as if branded by a hot metal bar on the back of his head. He shouted as he dropped the gun and fell to his knee, hitting the off button of the shooting range.

"No good… I still can't….. I could only do 0.3 seconds at best…" The whole thing happened in exactly 0.3 seconds, the phycoframe is capable of doing things, such as moving bits of weapons, or manipulating beams, but it is capable of far larger things, such as this…. But the toll on the user is not something a human body can take, therefore, it is not considered as a potential use. Rain looked at the shooting range, propping himself against the wall, 3 neat hole in the center of each target, moving at 40km an hour. He shook his head as he picked up his gun and placed it in the holster. The Mirage, he learned the ability to use this skill when he was 10, in his mother's lab, in a book of canceled projects, one was called the Mirage project, deemed too unstable, even for a new human like them, with the power far above average coordinator, Rain and Inochi never showed any traits during their time in Ark, unlike the other 37 other kids who showed the power quite obviously. He stole that page and was secretly practicing it, when he first succeeded in doing it, he felt a pain he never felt before, scared, he decided to not use it ever again and tried to forget about it. It was fruitless however, the information was burned to his mind, he knew it by heart, all the steps you have to do mentally, and the residue of the activated power, the random spasm he got when he was in danger, it ended after he was 11, he thought it was over, until he experienced it again in the mission against the mistrals back a few months ago… a few months ago, that's right….. why did it resurface….. it got weaker, that is true, he used to be able to react without the headache, and the first time he did the Mirage, it lasted over a minute, the distortion around him melted the surrounding of the shed where he practices it in secret, twisting it into odd black liquid, the pain that came after almost killing him.

"No use thinking about it now….." Rain propped himself up as he deleted the log, walking out of the shooting range and sitting on the sofa, resting his head, "God dammit…. Shouldn't have read that book…. I wasn't the only one I got in trouble…." Rain let his head down on the sofa and dozed off.

.

"C'mon Mini-Rain!" Inochi hopped on her MS.

"Hey! How come that ball is fixed now? Gimme that! I want to study it!" Sora shouted at Inochi who quickly locked the MS cockpit hatch.

"Huff…. Safe….. now then." Inochi sat down, holding her Haro. "Don't move Mini-Rain."

"Horus, on." Inochi recited the words calmly as her eyes began to form spirals of 4 different colour.

"Ok, Mini-Rain! Let's see….." Inochi looked at the Haro and blinked thrice, "Ah, I see…." Inochi blinked once again and her eyes are back to the usual red orbs.

"What was that? What was that?" The Haro asked in her hands, flapping around.

"Don't tell Rain I did this ok? He doesn't allow me to; of course I use it secretly behind his back…." Inochi giggled, "The Horus, I learnt it from the brown leather book Rain brought last time, he told me not to touch it, but what do you expect a 9 years old girl would do when told not to? He allowed me to learn it though when he found out I knew about it, but but but, he came back sweaty one time and told me it was dangerous to use it, he told me it was painful and dangerous and forbid me from using it…. I don't feel any pain though, too bad I only know one… at least this one is useful, it allows me to understand how to work something just by scanning it, like you Mini-Rain! But given I must understand how to do the thing….. like I can know how to make a dish just by scanning it since I can cook, but I don't know how to beat a boxer since I don't know how to fight…..well I can reverse engineer it, but it takes time…why am I even telling you his Mini-Rain? It's not like you will understand…" Inochi laughed as the Haro flapped in her hands, "Understand, Understand!" The Haro repeated her words as she giggled.

"Well, I guess I need the mean girl's help…." Inochi opened the hatch as Sora fell in.

"Ow! Mean girl! Get off me!" Inochi moved Sora away as Sora stood in front of the still sitting Inochi, crossed arm.

"Why did you suddenly open the cockpit you idiot!" Sora shouted.

"What is going on there?" Ignis' sound can be heard, being outright ignored

"I need your help, you can study Mini-Rain in the process, I can tell you what to do, but I don't understand how to connect the things, I can do it myself, but I don't want to get hurt trying…so? Deal?." Inochi sat up straight, after a short thought Sora agrees as they got to work.

.

*Few minutes before*

"Hey what are you doing?!" Sora shouted at Ignis, who was tinkering with his own MS

"Me? I am working on my MS as you can see." Ignis replied from bellow the Ignis cannon's power source. "Hey, while you are here, can you pass me the Hexalobular screwdriver, it's I that box there."

"Get away from there! Do you even know what are you doing?!" Sora was beginning to get worried, this was not the first time a know-it all pilot try to work on his own MS, breaking some sensitive parts.

"I designed it, don't you think I know how to work it?" Ignis came out from below the cannon, seeming pissed, getting the screwdriver himself, before going back below the cannon. "Dammit, that black Skygrasper caused some damage here….."

"…You will take forever using that, if it is this you are trying to fix, don't just use normal screws and slots, instead, just use these." Sora slid below the cannon next to him, holding a wielder, a few iron bars, an unmarked can and a coiled wire with connected battery. "Like so." Sora worked her magic, and as both of them got out from below the cannon, Ignis inspected the perfectly done work.

"Here, try moving it." Sora lowered herself with the platform that she used to get up there as Ignis went into the cockpit. Moving the cannon, the reaction time improved twice as much, from 45 in 5 seconds to 45 in 2 and a half.

"Wow, what did you do?" Ignis shouted down at her.

"Magnetic coating! A method I worked on by myself!" Sora looked proud

"You are a genius!" Ignis got off his MS as he stepped on Sora's platform

"Aren't I?" Ignis was still fascinated at the new tech

"Can you do this for my other weapons and joints?" Ignis asked, excited

"Not sure, but the best I can do with limited supplies is the other cannon and maybe the AAs."

"That would do," Ignis nodded as they ascended back to the top of the MS. As Ignis stepped off the platform, he turned around to Sora who was still on the platform, "Hey, do I ever meet you somewhere else?"

"Huh? No, I don't think so, I would remember a guy with a unique look like you." Sora shook her head

"… Do you…..Have you ever been to…" Ignis stopped as Sora noticed Inochi using a platform to mount her MS, shouting at her as she used her platform to chase after her. Ignis kept quiet as he feverously continued to try and recall her voice from the depth of his memory.

.

Kai's blade clashed with hers as they both pulled back, before meeting once again as Kai parried the slash aimed at his hip, the flares of the metal on metal contact filled the air, 2 blades dancing a waltz in the coldness of the giant hangar. Kai aimed for a slash to the hip, before being gracefully parried, in a flick of the wrist, she sent her katana piercing to his heart, a quick movement as Kai caught the blade with 2 fingers, twisting it as he brought his own blade on the sword, pushing it down as Yuki used the downwards movement to free her blade from his grasp, pulling to the right and bringing it upon Kai's back, his blade, still moving downwards. With a graceful sidestep, Kai moved out of the slashing range, bringing his own blade to her right chest, Yuki changed the her movement from a downward slash to a sideways one, deflecting his blade away from her. She continued to push to the side as he spun his arm, both blades, forming an arc, with Kai's blade now facing her instead of away from her. Yuki spun her whole body, dodging the slash as Kai slipped from the sudden movement, Yuki aimed for his thigh as Kai quickly converted his tripping into a dive, dodging her slash as he turned around, having a perfect opportunity to do an upward slash, Yuki's hand still moving sideways, with 0 possibility of suddenly changing a 180 course. However, her quick movements to the side made her long skirt fly up as Kai began to see her bare thigh, he closed his eyes as he missed the slash, stopping his katana mid-air a few cm from where her jaw used to be until she dodged to the right, Yuki spun and change her blade's course, clashing with Kai's blade and causing the katana to fly out of his hand, landing a few meters off them. She trusted forward with her blade as her tip stopped several cm off his heart, she lowered her blade as both side bowed, Kai losing the duel.

"Why did you close your eyes? You could have hit me if you did not stop in time." Yuki said as she sheathed her blade, the metal gleaming in the light.

"I did not forget, I stopped exactly as I had to, my blade missed as I closed my eyes… I prevented myself from accidentally seeing what I should not." Kai replied calmly as he went and picked up his blade, sheathing it as it gleamed.

"…it was still dangerous, even though we are using dull edged katanas and stopped before we hit each other, a hit like that would still cause some injury." Yuki said as she walked towards him.

"I am sorry." Kai bowed slightly.

"You were a great opponent, I would have lost if it you had not closed your eyes…. I thank you for that, you are a honorable opponent. I am honored to have spared with you" Yuki bowed

"No, the honor was mine." Kai bowed as they walked to the end of the deck, where they sat down and drank tea that was prepared by Yuki. Unknown to them a group of mechanics were standing on near the door, awestruck by the display of swordsmanship.

.

Jin grabbed the fist that came at him and threw the attacker to the right as another fist came upon his left, he grabbed the other arm with his left hand and twisted it, throwing the second man to the other man coming from the front. All 3 men disappeared as the simulation ended, Jin huffed and took off his VR glasses and stepped out of the training machine, grabbing a nearby towel and wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Good work Jin." A girl came up to him, handing him a drink, "Steady scores as always." Jin nodded as he thanked the girl for the drink, gulping it up in exhaustion.

"Umm…. If it isn't too much to ask, would… would you like to go out sometimes?" The girl asked Jin shyly.

"Go out? As in?" Jin asked nicely

"A…A…D..Date." The girl's ears were fuming.

"Ah, sorry, I already have a girlfriend." Jin laughed dryly at his 19th confession.

"Ah..Ahh, sorry! I..I will just be leaving now!" The girl ran out crying.

"Hey! Wait!" Jin couldn't stop her as he sat back down and scratched his head. "Not again…" He opened his wallet, a picture of him and a girl back at the farm was visible. "Ceola….. what should I do…." Jin stood up as he walked out of the room, heading to the boxing ring where he usually practice with fellow crews

.

"A Bloody Mary for the girl." Brad told the bartender as he got up for the pool table, the awestruck girl watching his brilliance as he played with such precision.

"I thought you wanted to stay loyal?" A figure was by the door of the shooting range, leaning on the door frame, that figure was none other than Rain.

"Oh, hey, what are you doing here." Brad replied calmly as he finished the game.

"Grabbing a drink, and because I know you would be here." Rain walked to the bar and sat at the corner, "A Colt 45." The bartender nodded and began working.

"I do stay loyal, this is just me having a little fun, it's not like I do anything, and I didn't know you drink, and are you sure you should? You just healed." Brad sat beside him as he ordered an Emerald Isle.

"I am not a drinker, but I drink a little and it's ok by the way, the scars bullet wounds healed nicely." Rain got his drink as he sipped a little

"But Redbull? What do you need that energy for?" Brad asked

"Nothing, just wanted it." Rain replied as he faced Brad. "That quote you said before. You said you heard it from a friend. Who?" Brad scoffed.

"Come." He got up, Leaving his drink, Rain did the same, they went to the pool table by the window. "You play pool?"

"A little." Rain grabbed the cue as they began playing

"I can't tell you who, but he was a dear to me, he told me that as I left him….. well, it's more like he left me…." Brad shook his head as he made a great shot

"Oh, I'm sorry…..Why can't you tell me?" Rain asked, taking a shot.

"You wouldn't understand, not yet." Brad said as he finished the game in a total of 4 turns, going back to the table, Rain asked no further and joined him.

.

Gawain and Jane stepped out of the simulation machine as they completed their training, Gawain was a good pilot, even though he isn't an MS pilot.

"Good work Gawain." Jane pat him on the back as they walked out to the hallways, heading to the living room, the both of them had been close since the academy, Gawain being the one who defended her from the discrimination she suffered in the academy. "Hey, let's go grab a meal."

"I don't think the mess hall is open yet." Gawain said as he entered the living room.

"Too bad." Jane shrunk a little inside, she was looking forward to having a nice meal together.

"Here" Gawain tossed her a cherry Fanza.

"Thanks." Jane opened the can and drank a little from it. She was quite short, more or less like Inochi, while Gawain was quite tall, being 1.77m, walking beside him, she looked small, much like Inochi and Rain. With a more or less similar relationship….. Well quite different as well.

"Is that cherry Fanza? Buy me one too!" Inochi popped up behind Jane, smiling with her Haro on her head.

"Sure" Gawain smiled as he tossed a can to Inochi, Jane can't help but feel a tiny bit of jealousy spark inside her.

"I need a straw," Inochi ran to the machine and picked one up, her Haro jumping off her head.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked.

"Me? I'm finding for Rain, anyone saw him?" Inochi sipped on the drink

"I saw him passing the simulation room while we were having a break." Jane told her.

"Then he went to the entertainment room then. The shooting range perhaps?" Gawain told her.

"Rain! If he drinks, I am going to go and smack him!" Inochi ran out with the can in her hand. Gawain looked at Jane in confusion as both of them sat down to chat.

.

"We are leaving soon huh?" Kanata leaned on the bar of the observatory, deep in her own thought. "With this, can I quicken the end of the war?" She asked herself as she opened a pendant with a picture of her family in it, "Can I, mother?" She grabbed the pendant tight, still harboring the self hate of failing to stay with her family till the end.

"Hey Kanata, we are leaving now, come on!" Sora entered the room, Kanata turned around and nodded, wearing a smile, hiding her sadness, she is the captain, and it's here duty to inspire, with that in mind she left the room.

.

"Everyone we are leaving the Asian front in 10, all engineers please report to the hangar, bridge crews, report to me." Then announcement was heard throughout the ship as the people began moving to their position.

"Let's go." Rain walked out of the bar with Inochi and Brad, heading to the bridge, Inochi scolding him for drinking.

"I guess this is it for today." Ignis got out from his MS and headed for the bridge, still unsure of where he met Sora.

"Ok, enough for today, thanks guys." Jin thanked the group engineers who challenged him and were sorely beaten, they went their separate ways as Jin headed to the bridge.

"Come on guys move it!" Sora commanded the engineers as they all went to work, securing the MS and checking the engines.

"Let's go." Kai helped Yuki get up as both of them headed to the bridge.

"Can't fly without you, let's go." Jane told Gawain as they threw their can to the trashcan and headed to the bridge.

"I guess they will need me." Setsuka mumbled as he got up from the dark corner of the storage room, leaving the odds and ends of things that he tinkered on the floor, heading to the bridge.

"Now then." Richard got up from his bed and put his book aside, "Might as well help." He exited the room and headed to the bridge.

.

"Engines?"

"Check." The intercom buzzed with Sora's voice

"Armaments?"

"Check." Yuki checked the panels

"Controls?"

"Check." Gawain nodded

"Communication?"

"We are on air." Richard gave a thumbs up

"We are operational. We are leaving the Asian front, from this point forward, we are baseless, we operate outside the chain of command, all of ZAFT is our base, our first mission just came in, We are to head to the Kaohsiung Mass Driver in Taiwan. As the captain of this ship, I hereby declare the Kusno operational!" With that the 400m of metal flew was began to taxi on the run way, before majestically flying up, heading to the Mass driver in Taiwan.

.

.

**End note: **Again, sorry for the long update, also, a thanks to SaudraeOfSunday, for giving the last OC, with this the OC form is closed, not much I wanna say this time round, I hope that this update was satisfying, and I hope you enjoyed this, Comment and Rate!

**Another Note: ** Also, I want to do a poll, I want to know who is the favorite character, this will go on indefinitely, you can vote for anyone BUT your own OC, anyone, as long as it is not yours, so… please vote, I want to know. Thanks.


	17. Poll

Well, here it is….. As requested by one of you….. Here is the form for the "Most favorite character poll" Please fill this in (if you want, but I encourage and please do, technically I need you to do this, this is just a softer and kinder way for me to FORCE you to do this, like those "Pay $10 for useless textbooks the school will never use but if you do not buy it you fail" trick, so…. Yeah….Please) and leave it in the comments, yes the comments, no not the PM, why? Well…..it's more interesting I guess….Anyway, moving on.

.

Eligible Characters:

- Fade 4

- Vergil Cross, Fade 1

- Devin Riddle, The Lone Wolf, Mercenary by the Sea

(Sorry Jmnar4, I forgot to make him appear for some time….)

- Alex Haisaige, Three Pillars Ace, CN Phantom

(Did not appear yet, sorry)

- Kainen Saonji, The Bloodless Tactician

- Gawain Caliburnus, The Unwavering Soldier, Pilot of the Kusno

- Jane Rossenburg, The Mixed Ace, Pilot of DINN RAVEN on Kusno

- Jack Gordon, Skyghost, Ace of the skies

- Reki, A Single Bullet, Miracle Child, Envoy of Ulus

- Himiko Kanata, An Amazing Grace, A girl with great "Ballistics" (Applies both ways)

- Kanata Sorami, A Loving Captain, Captain of the Kusno

- Miyamoto Sora, A Child Prodigy, A Dark Past, Chief engineer of the Kusno.

- Sakura Yuki, Bladed Shrine Maiden, Firing officer of the Kusno

- Tsukasa Hibari, Hidden Genius, Cursed Child, Communication officer of the Kusno

- Richard Briarhearth, British Gentleman, BlueDragon 2, Vice captain of the Kusno

- Asuka, The Heroic Sacrifice, Brad's Childhood friend

- Captain Jack, 100% Of Pure Courage, Bloody Valentine Ace

- Rain Freya, The Main Character, The Selfish Hero, The Idiot Who Ruined The Space Time Continuum

- Inochi Valentine, The Main Heroine, The Idol, The Conflicted Phyco

- Kai, The Samurai, Quiet and Calm

- Ignis Hataka, Trigger Happy Idiot, Comic relief with a past

- Jin Riyuki, Powerful Pacifist, Accidental Playboy

- Brad Douglas, Man(?) With The Plan, Smarter Than He Looks, The Key

- Inochi's Father

- Inochi's Mother

- Rain's Mother

- Older Rain, Hurt, Broken, Risen, A Story Of Pain, 74,901,837,194

- Original Rain, For True happiness, A Wish Twisted To A Nightmare, A Never Ending Nightmare, The 0

- Black Haro, The Envoy of Time

- Mini Rain, Little Ball Of Annoying

Well here it is, anyway, rules is still the same, you may not vote for your own OC, then…..what else…..yeah, I guess that is all…

Well…Leave it in the comments….Please….

Oh yes, almost forgot, also, please include a reason as to why is he/she you favorite.

Ok, that's all please submit, don't just read and ignore...Please? Hahaha, ok, I'm just gonna shut up now


End file.
